SIN AMOR
by Simorgh
Summary: mundo alterno... Inuyasha es obligado a casarse por un tratado de paz... y debe consumar el matrimonio... advertencia: incursiono en el mundo de los lemons!
1. SIN AMOR

**SIN AMOR**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro... etc. Etc. Etc.. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Una disculpa de antemano... **

_**¿Sería la luna quién me instó a escribir esto?... **_

_El Gran Concilio._

_Señores Terratenientes humanos y los Generales youkais bajo un mismo techo. Trataban de, por algún medio, llegar a un tratado de paz. El medio estaba siendo cuestionado justo en ese escabroso momento..._

_-Jamás – la voz, modulada pero terrible, traslucía furia- jamás casaré a mi hijo primogénito con su princesa..._

_-¿Entiende que es la única forma de acabar esta batalla? –inquirió, tranquilamente, el anciano jefe- ¿Por qué se niega?_

_-Es mi hijo mayor. Según nuestras leyes, él heredará todo lo que es mío –Inutaisho miró al suelo, pensativo- no puede casarse con..._

_-¿Una simple humana? –el anciano lo observaba con recelo_

_-No es eso –Por fin una iluminación llegó al Gran Señor- pero tengo una solución..._

Minutos después, un gran murmullo se elevaba de entre las filas de guerreros de ambos bandos. Por fin, tras seiscientos años, la paz había llegado a sus agotadas vidas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- Es que no entiendo, madre... ¿Por qué yo? – la negra cabellera se agitaba de un lado al otro acompañando los gráciles movimientos de la chica- ¿No había otra manera?

-Querida mía –la señora se aproximó a ella, tomándola de las manos – sabes que eres la única hija que tenemos. Sabes que para tu abuelo esto fue terrible...

La misma escena se desarrollaba al mismo tiempo, en otro lujoso lugar...

-Pero Padre... ¿Acaso bromeas? – el muchacho se levantaba de un salto, y hablaba a gritos - ¿Cómo es esto posible?

-No debes cuestionar mis decisiones, muchacho- el pavoroso hombretón ocupaba todo el alto del dintel de la puerta- es por un fin..

- La mejor parte, es que no importa tu opinión –otro hombre, joven y de complexión atlética le miraba desde un diván- así que cuando sea yo quien gobierne...

-Nuestro padre aún no muere, hermano –susurró el otro, sibilante- así que deja de hacer planes...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Un templo adornado fastuosamente, derramando todo el lujo y poderío de ambas familias. Un muchacho alto, cejijunto y molesto, vestido de gala, esperaba en la puerta. Llegaba la carroza con la princesa. Entre las flores y los millares de trocitos de papel rojo que flotan a su alrededor, solo se alcanza a distinguir el fino vestido rojo bordado en hilo de oro, oculto hasta el talle bajo un velo de seda de un rojo aun más profundo.

Una gran recepción. Vino y manjares fluyen como manantiales. Los anfitriones, tratan de inducir a la pareja a conversar, o al menos, a sonreír. El recién casado está muy molesto. Tiene ya varias horas unido a esa mujer, y aún no conoce su rostro. Sabe su nombre solo por accidente...

-¿Es hora, padre? – el muchacho se inclina hacia el aludido- ¿Debemos irnos?

-Sí... pero antes, acompáñame un momento – Inutaisho se levanta, seguido de su hijo. Se alejan a un punto solitario del gran palacio

-¿Ocurre algo, padre?- se atreve a preguntar el joven, en cuanto se encuentran solos

-Inuyasha, hijo mío –Inutaisho se siente algo cohibido- hay algo que debes saber...

-¿Qué cosa? –

-Este matrimonio DEBE ser consumado –el Gran Señor lo mira a los ojos, y el chico se ruboriza hasta la punta de las peludas orejas que coronan su plateada cabeza- es parte del tratado. No puedes desatender esta obligación...

-Pero padre –una palidez de muerte reemplaza al anterior rubor- ¿Por qué...?

-Inuyasha, debes saber también que te elegí a ti por que sé que tu hermano jamás será capaz de tratar con gentileza a una hembra de esta especie tan frágil...

-¿Por eso fui yo el sacrificado? –el joven parece más triste que molesto

-Hijo... aprenderás a apreciarla –Inutaisho le pone la mano en el hombro- tal vez hasta como yo quise a tu madre...

-Pero Padre...

-Confío en tu buen juicio –el señor le sonríe- sé que has dejado satisfechas a tus esclavas... no dudo que serás igual de amable con ella...

- Ese no es el problema –pero Inuyasha al fin se tranquiliza. Poseerla no es una tarea demasiado ardua - ¿Es hermosa?

-Mucho –le contesta el Gran Señor, antes de alejarse de nuevo hacia el banquete – mucho...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En la lujosa recámara, se encuentran los dos, por fin, frente a frente. Ella se ha quitado el velo. La mirada que él le dedica la aturde.

Es hermosa, con unos enormes ojos castaños, cabello de brillante ébano, y una piel que parece alabastro, luminosa, suave, y una boca de beso. El exagerado atuendo nupcial apenas disimula su silueta, esbelta y delicada.

El muchacho posee los atributos físicos de su familia: todo músculo, pelo plateado, y ojos de oro... Ella había visto algunos de estos detalles antes, pero en ese hombre, todo parece haberse unido en una sola perfecta unidad. Es un ser hermoso, fuerte, que destila una virilidad que ella desconocía.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –por fin, el joven ha roto el silencio - ¿quieres que nos presentemos formalmente?

-Sí, gracias –ella sonríe "Presentarnos", piensa... "y ya estamos casados"- estoy bien... solo un poco.. nerviosa...

-Entonces, como sabes, mi nombre es Inuyasha –Se inclina levemente en una elegante reverencia- soy el segundo hijo del Señor de estas tierras... y tu marido...

-Yo soy Kagome –contesta la muchacha – Espero... espero que no... yo... espero no haberlo desilusionado...

-Descuida –Algo se ha despertado en él, algo amable al verla temblar- no te lastimaré. Deja de temer.

-Deberá perdonarme, pero no puedo evitarlo –ella mira hacia todas partes, nerviosa -¿dónde dormiré? Estoy tan cansada...

-¿Dónde dormirás? – Inuyasha sonríe. Eso ilumina sus ojos dorados- Conmigo, por supuesto... ven...

Le toma del brazo, y la guía hacia una puerta a su izquierda. Al abrirla, queda al descubierto una enorme cama con dosel. Un modelo curioso y demasiado femenino para el gusto del muchacho. Enormes cortinajes de seda translúcida cuelgan alrededor, desde los dorados postes engarzados de gemas.

Kagome comienza a temblar de nuevo...

No es que no sepa lo que va a pasar. Todas las chicas de su edad lo saben o al menos, como en su caso, tienen una vaga idea. Pero siempre imaginó que eso ocurría de otra forma. Tal vez con mas dulzura... con expectación... con amor. Y ahora debe entregarse a esta fabulosa criatura que prácticamente acaba de conocer. No tiene ni idea de cómo se portará... ha durado toda su vida guardada, en extremo protegida, rodeada de damiselas y sirvientas... tiene miedo...

-Sé lo que estas pensando -dice él en su oído, y de algún modo resulta tan sensual que le arranca un suspiro- pero puedes estar segura que no te haré daño...

Inuyasha se para detrás de ella. En un gesto íntimo, lentamente lleva su diestra hacia el largo cuello de la mujer, acariciando suavemente la curva que forma hacia la delicada nuca con sus dedos terminados en garras. Lentamente, con calma, desprende las horquillas y peinetas que sujetan el cabello en un intrincado peinado.

-Hermoso – susurra, al tomar las perfumadas guedejas en sus manos- mejor así, suelto...

Ella tiembla, pero en ésta ocasión, él percibe, con su fino olfato, que el olor que emana ya no es totalmente de miedo... en ese temblor hay otra cosa. Sonríe.

Aparta el sedoso cabello, para dejar nuevamente el cuello al descubierto. Aproxima sus labios apenas rozándola. Suavemente, traza con los labios entreabiertos un camino desde la nuca hacia los hombros y de regreso, sosteniéndola por el talle. Su mano ha quedado justo al ras de los senos de la mujer, quien se queja levemente.

-¿Ves que no te lastimo? –susurró nuevamente- te sentirás bien... lo prometo...

-Yo... señor... –ella gime entrecortada, al sentir como le desabrochan con habilidad el latoso vestido

Los botones son desprendidos y los lazos, deshechos. Ha pesar de la creciente urgencia que Inuyasha comienza a sentir, sabe que debe hacerlo con toda calma, so pena de aterrorizarla tanto, que la unión resulte dolorosa.

-No te preocupes por nada –nuevamente, habla seductoramente a su oído, abriendo cuidadosamente el vestido, para deslizárselo por los hombros- estarás más cómoda así...

Por fin, Kagome se encuentra cubierta solo por la fina camisa interior de hilo. Es tan delicada que resulta transparente. Inuyasha suelta un leve gemido al verla. No esperaba que fuese tan bella. Los perfectos hombros, unos hermosos y enhiestos senos con pezones de un canela claro que se muestran tensos. La cintura estrecha y las largas piernas...

Arroja a su costado el vestido arrugado. La observa de arriba a abajo descaradamente.

Poco a poco se acerca nuevamente a ella, pero esta vez, de frente. Con un brazo rodea la cintura, y con el otro, toma una de las rojas mejillas. Despacio deposita suaves besos en las blancas sienes, en los ojos cerrados, y en la punta de la nariz de Kagome. Se acerca inexorablemente a sus labios.

Cuando al fin alcanza su boca, ella no sabe como responder...

-Abre la boca –ordena él con tono cariñoso- te enseñaré...

Ella obedece. La boca de Inuyasha se abre también, haciéndola soltar un gritito cuando la lengua del hombre invade la suya. Poco a poco, los movimientos y el sabor particular de ese aliento que la llena, la obligan a actuar de forma ardiente. Aunque algo en su mente le dice que esa conducta no es propio de una dama, todo en su cuerpo le exige que se porte todavía _peor..._

Es en ese instante que se percata.

Las manos del muchacho han abierto el amplio escote, dejando completamente al descubierto uno de sus pechos. Lo toma por el satinado pliegue, levantándolo un poco, mientras el pulgar roza su pezón. Comienza a formar círculos alrededor del mismo, atormentadores y deliciosos círculos, que la hacen sudar. Se separa de su boca, para recorrer con la lengua el corto camino desde su cuello hacia su blanco pecho expuesto dejando a su paso un brillante camino de humedad...

Sin dejar de mirarla retadoramente, abre los labios justo encima del sensible y duro pezón, para exhalar levemente antes de tomarlo entre sus dientes. Ella se queja, cerrando los ojos y abrazando la plateada cabeza. Lame con firmeza, muerde levemente... recorre dejando un rastro de saliva en todo el pliegue, finalmente descubre el otro seno, para efectuar las mismas atenciones con él. Es obvio que ella no resistirá mucho tiempo de pie. Así que la toma en brazos, asustándola un poco, y la lleva a la cama.

Tras acostarla con gentileza, se reclina a su lado. De nueva cuenta besa los delicados hombros, la curva de su cuello, el hueco entre sus senos. De nuevo sube por los turgentes pechos para succionar las sensibles puntas, que al parecer le gustan tanto. Levanta el borde de la camisa para acariciarle las piernas, el interior de los muslos, y, levantándola con cuidado, las firmes nalgas de la muchacha. Ella solo gime bajo, y se deja hacer.

-Creo que debería quitarme la ropa –comenta él, con ligereza, poniéndose de pie ante ella. Sabedor de su propia apostura, se quita el pesado saco y la camisa. Su torso musculoso y blanco es observado al detalle por la mujer. Se desabrocha los pantalones, con la mirada divertida ante los ojos de espanto de ella. Ha visto que hay un punto elevado en ellos. Y ahora "eso" queda completamente visible ya que ha saltado al frente. -¿No habías visto uno?

-No –responde ella, avergonzada –solo niños... pero... esto...

-Comprenderás que nada me queda de niño – se burla de ella, y se divierte con su desazón- aunque debo decir que me alegra... tu desconocimiento...

-¿Te duele? –la pregunta de Kagome, primero hace que abra los ojos sorprendido... Luego le hace soltar una sonora y feliz carcajada. Pero ella parece preocupada de verdad -¿Qué te hace gracia?

-No. No me duele – se le acerca, aún sin dejar de reír- mira... siéntate

Se acerca al borde de la cama. Ella lo sigue con los ojos.

-Dame tu mano –dice Inuyasha. En cuanto ella obedece, él la toma, para guiarla hasta su miembro- tócame...

-¡No! –grita ella, asustada- te lastimaré

-No, no lo harás –vuelve a reír. Se siente contento- tócame... anda...

Al fin, la pequeña y tibia mano se cierra en torno a su hombría. El contacto lo hace estremecerse. Ella lo recorre lentamente, conociendo, descubriendo. Al fin, los castaños ojos buscan los dorados de él. Se miran largamente.

-¿Qué debo hacer? –pregunta ella, quedamente

-¿Quieres hacer algo? –aturdido por las caricias que aún le prodigan, imagina mil escenas- me gustaría...

-¿Qué... que cosa? – pregunta, ansiosa

-No... es muy pronto- al fin, decide retomar lo empezado- ya habrá mucho tiempo...

-Es que yo –ella baja la cabeza, y lo suelta – siento que debo hacer algo... pero no sé que es

Molesto por que ya no lo toca, la observa con detenimiento. Entonces decide que sería algo bueno. Se acerca todavía más a ella, que se sonroja muchísimo.

- Tómalo en tu boca –ella abre la misma, incrédula, otra carcajada del muchacho la hace dudar- vamos, hazlo... ¡Pero no muerdas!

-Bien –ella se aproxima. Sus labios se cierran alrededor de él. El gime. Imitando lo que antes hiciera el muchacho con ella, forma círculos con su lengua. Lame, acaricia. No sabe muy bien si está en el camino correcto, pero él no se ha quejado, o al menos, los sonidos que emite no parecen de molestia, así que prosigue.

Inuyasha pierde el control. Le toma la cabeza con las manos, obligándola a seguir un ritmo. A pesar de todo, no lo lleva demasiado profundo, por temor a causarle una arcada. Es inexperta. Él lo sabe, y lo recuerda.

Poco antes del clímax, la aparta un poco de sí, para impedir el final. Quiere acabar dentro de ella. Vamos, la sola idea le excita profundamente. Así que, con un movimiento veloz, la recuesta de nuevo.

Kagome se asusta ante lo que ocurre, pero al mismo tiempo, un insistente palpitar entre sus piernas da paso a una cálida y resbaladiza tibieza. Desea por sobre todas las cosas saber lo que se siente. Ese hombre... no... no, él es más que un hombre...

Inuyasha sube en ella, la besa una y otra vez. Ella aprende rápido. La besa toda, baja lentamente por su vientre plano, la línea de las costillas, el pequeño ombligo... baja hasta sus piernas, lamiendo el interior de sus muslos, mientras una de sus manos pellizca los erectos pezones de la mujer, y su lengua deja un rastro húmedo en su ingle.

Kagome lanza un gemido ahogado cuando la lengua del muchacho encuentra su intimidad. Ha llegado a su punto más excitable dando enérgicas lengüetadas. Succiona y acaricia con dos de sus dedos su piel mojada. Inuyasha sonríe, y ella siente la sonrisa en su piel sensibilizada. Poco a poco algo en su interior se tensa, se hincha, sus caderas se elevan mientras Inuyasha sigue tocándola. Los dedos del hombre se introducen gentilmente en ella sin dejar de atender su intimidad...

Ella grita...

Grita de placer, mientras su vientre se rompe en pedazos, toda la tensión llega a su máximo para desplazarse en oleadas y oleadas de la sensación más maravillosa que jamás pensó que existiera...

Poco a poco, las oleadas disminuyen. Lentamente se deja caer, desmadejada, con los ojos cerrados sobre los almohadones.

Inuyasha sube en ella.

La besa de nuevo, colocando su erecto miembro en la estrecha entrada de ella. Está tan mojada y resbaladiza que no duda.

Kagome le ha rodeado el cuello con los brazos, mientras se miran a los ojos largamente. Una de las manos del muchacho baja hacia sus pechos para estrujarlos nuevamente con pasión. Empuja un poco, para abrirse camino.

-No te preocupes –dice él sin dejar de empujar adentro- no te preocupes...

-Estoy bien, mi señor- contesta ella entre gemidos- lo necesito dentro...

-¡Ah! Kagome –murmura con voz ronca, esas palabras de la joven lo hacen perder toda compostura... si antes la deseaba, ahora desea traspasarla con todo su ser

Empuja nuevamente. Esta vez, en su embiste, a pesar de intentar hacerlo con ternura, ha ganado el deseo. Pero ella no parece sufrir, sino que lo mira con una sonrisa. Colmada, se concentra en la sensación de tenerlo dentro. El leve dolor que experimentó no fue suficiente para distraerla.

Duro, caliente, y suave al mismo tiempo. Todo eso se siente en su interior. Ahora los ojos dorados escrutan su rostro. Siente su propio cuerpo envolviéndolo. Calor.

Se mueve. ¡Cuánto placer!... ¡Que magnífica Sensación!... dentro de ella, el cuerpo de él toca un punto que la hace lanzar grititos de puro gusto, suspiros y gemidos. Ahora también él gime audiblemente, mientras pronuncia su nombre. Los empujes se vuelven cada vez más veloces, más profundos...

Él grita, y se levanta sobre sus propios brazos, penetrándola tan profundamente como puede. Alza el rostro en un grito mudo, donde un intenso e irrefrenable éxtasis se revela. Explota dentro de ella, mientras ella grita en su propio orgasmo. Siente las palpitaciones, siente la semilla de él inundándola. Siente como Inuyasha se desploma en su pecho, sin aplastarla. Ambos respiran agitadamente. Como después de una larga carrera.

Inuyasha se desplaza hacia el costado. Baja de ella sin dejar de tocarla. Ella mira al techo con una inocultable mirada de felicidad.

-¿Estás bien? –dice él, al percibir el olor de la sangre de ella- ¿Te dolió?

-Un poco –comenta ella, aún en la luna- estoy perfectamente...

-¿En que piensas? –pregunta el hanyou, sonriéndole

-Nunca imaginé que sería así- Kagome lo mira a los ojos- y sobre todo... sobre todo...

-¿Qué cosa? –ahora parece arrepentida, e Inuyasha se intriga- termina.

-Sobre todo, que ha sido sin amor – Kagome suspira, y cierra los ojos, para ponerse de lado.

Inuyasha no puede responder a eso. No sabe cómo.

La deja dormitar mientras piensa. "Sin amor"... eso es lógico. Él es incapaz de amar. Al menos eso cree. No importa. Ella ha quedado satisfecha, al igual que él. Por lo demás, ya vería como arreglárselas. Ahora era su mujer, y la protegería contra todo. Incluso contra él mismo.

Mientras tanto, a través de una secreta mirilla en la pared, Inutaisho ha atestiguado el acto, como su padre hiciera con él, y el padre de su padre... la unión fue consumada satisfactoriamente. En cierto modo, y a pesar de sentir un poco de culpa por ello, se siente orgulloso de su muchacho... logró colmar a la mujer, y no solo una vez... nada mal para ser la primera vez de una inexperta y poco conocedora chica (esos humanos... se atreve a pensar)... ahora solo le quedaba lidiar con su otro hijo.

Su hermoso, poderoso e insensible hijo. Ya vería la manera.

Definitivamente, no había nada de que preocuparse...

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O FIN 


	2. TRADICIONES

**SIN AMOR**

**TRADICIONES **

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro... etc. Etc. Etc.. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Una disculpa de antemano... **

_**Esta vez no fue la Luna, sino un mal genio, calenturiento... **_

_**Que sus corazones palpiten a la par del mío...**_

Tan solo el primer amanecer juntos, Kagome tuvo un momento de verdadero bochorno. Los sirvientes, esas increíbles criaturas llenas de poderes extraños para ella, habían entrado a la habitación sin que ella los notara, y habían preparado el baño. Cuando entró, esperando encontrar a una o dos hembras ayudantes, se encontró con un par de cada sexo...

Y a su apuesto esposo desnudo, de pie, ante esos cuatro, y ante ella. Sonriéndole con verdadero deleite...

No se recuperaba de la impresión, cuando, siéndole arrancada la ropa del cuerpo por las habilidosas hembras, ya estaba completamente sin nada encima, más que su espesa cabellera negra, y su marido la tomó en brazos para meterla a la tina.

-¡Señor! –Kagome palidecía y se sonrojaba alternativamente- ¿Ellos se quedarán?

-Sí... ellos nos ayudarán –Dicho esto, se recargó en el borde, y dejó que las manos expertas de sus ayudas le lavaran el cuerpo y el cabello.

-Pero... –empezaba a ponerse mojigata, y lanzó una exclamación ahogada cuando las manos de las hembras, acabando con su figura, iniciaron el lavado de su área íntima, con delicadeza, pero seguridad- yo no estoy habituada...

-Lo sé –sacudió su melena de plata y levantó los ojos, amenazante- te acostumbrarás a nosotros.

-Pero... ¡Ahhh! – un grito exánime le impidió continuar.

Inuyasha se había movido en la tina. Simplemente se inclinó hacia ella, y, tomándola de la cintura, la penetró con fiereza.

Le gustaba ver las insensatas mojigaterías de ella. Era tan... humana... por eso, mientras ella más se cohibía, más deseaba tomarla. No dañarla, solo gozar de ella, romper esas cadenas de restricciones y extraños impedimentos que la ataban.

Empujó con violencia, una vez, y se quedó dentro de ella. Kagome logró abrir los ojos tras el prolongado gemido, y miró con nerviosismo a los asistentes. Los hombres permanecían impasibles, vaciando jícaras de agua caliente, y las mujeres, como si no ocurriera nada, se dedicaron a lavarle el cabello...

Otra vez empujaba, y esta vez, de un modo mas lento, largo y más adentro. La parcial ingravidez del agua lo ayudaba a adoptar una posición sumamente agradable.

-Mi señor... por favor –más le valía a Kagome callar, por que con esta nueva exclamación, solo logró que él se enardeciera más

La levantó, sin salirse de ella, y pasó los dientes inferiores por sus pechos, primero, rozó el borde de la areola, que inmediatamente se arrugó y endureció al contacto, luego, bastante contento, mordisqueó el pezón, mientras ella se agitaba y quejaba. Jaló hacia sí el duro botón, y, por fin, atrapó todo en su boca, usando su lengua para succionar con fuerza. La sensación en su lengua y en sus labios del excitado seno, hizo que el siguiente embiste fuese más rabioso...

Ambos pechos fueron acariciados de esa y otras maneras...

Repentinamente, Kagome sintió como el miembro del Inuyasha salía de su interior... por un instante sintió tanto alivio como frustración. Pero solo fue un instante. Repentinamente, y con habilidad, él la volteó de espaldas y, tomando sus caderas con fuerza, la jaló hacia su cuerpo...

Kagome solo acertó a gritar cuando la penetró de nuevo. Una de las manos fuertes subió por su cintura para estrujar su busto, la otra bajó por su vientre, hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

-Ahora, querida, te mostraré otra posición –Inuyasha echó una mirada expresiva a sus ayudantes - si quieres hacerme feliz, solo grita...

Y no tenía que pedirlo, pues ella ya lo hacía.

Y no pudo menos que abrir los ojos como platos, cuando, incrédula, sintió una boca que lamía sus pechos con deleite... ¿De donde, si su marido se encontraba atrás de ella, sujetándola de las caderas?

Uno de los sirvientes estimulaba sus senos. El otro, metió la mano en el agua, y, sin muchos aspavientos, separó sus húmedos labios, para estimular su área más sensible. Ella se escandalizó, pero nada podía hacer. Con la triple atención, solo podía gritar y gritar.

Inuyasha entraba más fuerte, y más dentro. Empujaba dentro de ella, ese extraño lugar que hacía que su vientre se tensara... el ayudante de pelo azul que estaba en su pecho, se concentró en su cuello y sus hombros, el otro, de un rubio luminoso, sabía exactamente como mover los dedos...

Un espasmo la dobló, la hizo soltar un alarido. Inuyasha la escuchó y siguió empalándola con fuerza, hasta que los latidos del interior de su vagina amenazaban con matarlo... el apretado interior palpitante de la mujer lo agarraba como un dulce puño... se corrió con violencia en ella...

Apenas esto ocurría, cuando los cuatro ayudantes abandonaron sigilosamente la habitación.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inuyasha, radiante como un sol, entraba a la elegante sala donde se encontraba su padre. Su hermano mayor se le adelantó por unos minutos. Lo esperaban.

-Me alegra verte contento, hijo – Inutaisho señaló un reclinatorio de cojines de damasco bellamente bordados - ¿algo que decir?

-¡Padre! –Inuyasha se desplomó, feliz - ¡Ella aún tenía la membrana, Padre!...

-¿Cómo díces? –Sesshoumaru, el mayor, abrió mucho los dorados ojos, por un segundo- ¿La tenía?

-¡Sí, hermano! –El más joven se enderezó para mirarlo, alborozado- ¿Te imaginas?... no, es que fue... ¡increíble!... una hembra... ¡con la membrana intacta!

-Sabía que te agradaría la sorpresa –El señor se recargó en su propio diván, satisfecho

-¿Usted lo sabía, padre? –Los ojos de un tono ligeramente más transparente del hermoso hermano mayor, enfocaron a su padre- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Estos incivilizados humanos aún valoran esa extraña membranilla – comentó Inutaisho, no sin un gesto de desprecio hacia los "incivilizados"- obligan a sus mujeres a mantenerse completamente intactas hasta que las casan...

-¿Pero eso no es una estupidez? –Inuyasha, interesado, cruzó las piernas y recargó el mentón en su puño cerrado- es decir... ¿Y si el macho las maltrata?

-Créeme, hijo. En cuanto han sido penetradas por primera vez, pierden todo su valor ante sus iguales -un gesto desdeñoso decoró la frase- incluso si son violadas. A menos que el violador sea el hombre al que las han entregado, ya sea por dinero, por política o por conveniencia.

-Es una costumbre verdaderamente imbécil –Inuyasha realmente lo sentía así- pero...

-¿Pero que? –Sesshoumaru, a su lado, buscó sus ojos

-Pero no puedo negar que fue... excitante, supongo – el joven sonrió malicioso, siendo imitado por sus acompañantes- estrecha y nueva... luminosa como una moneda recién acuñada. No me lo esperaba, pero fue un regalo sorprendente...

-¿Y usted como lo sabía padre?

-Muy simple. Y no me lo van a creer, hijos míos...

-Hasta me da miedo preguntar –comentó, burlón, el mayor

-El abuelo de la chiquilla, prácticamente nos lo cantó a todos en la sala de ceremonias. No tengo que decirles que mis lugartenientes casi se ahogan por reprimir las carcajadas... esos humanos hablaban de su "Casta doncella", su brillante "niña", que sería hecha mujer por un poderoso de la casa del Perro... vamos... uno de sus músicos, incluso cantó una imposible oda a la "virginidad más pura"...

-¿Y que es eso? –susurró Inuyasha, divertido

-¿Qué cosa? – Inutaisho interrumpió su relato

- ¿Qué significa esa palabra?... ¡¿Virginidad?!

-Así le llaman ellos a esa insignificante cosa – El gran señor miró a sus asombrados hijos

-Yo ni siquiera podría creer que esa palabra existe, de no estarlo escuchando de usted, Padre –y Sesshoumaru soltó una risotada llena de burla- Aunque usted ya ha tenido una humana antes – y miró con suspicacia al menor, un hanyou- ¿Verdad?

-Así es. También me topé con la exquisita sorpresa –Inutaisho sonrió para sus adentros, Inuyasha se llenó de orgullo- pero créanme. No es algo de lo que haya hablado con Izayoi. Solo lo gocé... y hete aquí, Inuyasha... –Y una larga y sonora carcajada salió de su pecho.

Los otros dos peliplateados le imitaron.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En silencio, la joven mujer se desplazaba por los pasillos del fastuoso palacio. Una semana de casada.

Una semana en la que casi no descansaba, puesto que su flamante marido la reclamaba con urgencia cada noche, y de día... bastaba con verla. Le hacía el amor con igual gentileza, pero apasionadamente. Sin embargo, algo en ella cambiaba con las horas. Y ahora, tendría que asistir a una ceremonia que la perturbaba de solo imaginarla...

Esas tradiciones, eran tan incomprensibles para ella...

La ceremonia sería esa tarde. Inuyasha y La madre de éste, una hermosa mujer llamada Izayoi, le habían explicado con detalle. Pero seguía sin caberle en la cabeza.

¿Desfloración ritual?

¿Cómo era posible?...

-Para los youkais hembras, no existe el mito de la virginidad. –le había explicado la concubina Real, con paciencia- ni para los machos tiene valor alguno... de hecho, apenas si algunos conocen la palabra como tal...

-Pero nosotras... usted –Kagome dedicó una mirada llena de significado- ¿Usted también?

-¡Oh claro! – le contestó la dama, sonriente- llegué casta al lecho de nuestro Señor. Pero se sorprendió bastante. Y yo también, la primera vez que asistí a esta ceremonia.

-¿Qué debo hacer?-la chica se resignó

-No digas nada, solo aplaude cuando las demás lo hagan. Y arrojarás los pétalos cuando todas los arrojen. Es simple. –Izayoi endureció su bella faz- pero, por sobre todas las cosas, NO muestres horror, ni asco...

-Está bien, mi señora, así lo haré.

Se trataba de una ceremonia completamente femenina. Ningún macho asistía. Ellos permanecían fueran entre los entramados floridos especialmente preparados para la ocasión. Algunos ya estaban borrachos...

La enorme Sala de las Flores, decorada tan lujosamente que cegaba, fue lo primero en atraer su atención. Todas las hembras reunidas le abrieron paso respetuosamente, ya que era la mujer del príncipe Inuyasha. No la concubina, sino una esposa legítima. Se sentó en un lugar de honor, en la primera fila, junto a la Real Primera Concubina...

Un séquito de absolutamente fastuosas sacerdotisas abrió la ceremonia. Caminaban en hileras de cuatro, las primeras llevando, alzadas al aire, enormes charolas de oro cubiertas de seda púrpura. Kagome solo alcanzaba a notar un bulto informe en ellas. Las siguientes, llevaban enormes canastas de flores, tan aromáticas que mareaban. Otras llevaban inciensos. Pequeños y delicados pañuelos de blanquísimo lino... entre otras muchas cosas más...

Diez hileras atrás, seis jovencitas, todas de entre 12 y 14 años, caminaban, majestuosas, con las mejillas sonrosadas por la emoción del momento, cubiertas con pesadas túnicas, también púrpuras. En todas y cada una de ellas, iba bordada una peonía, en oro. Detrás de cada una, sus orgullosas madres eran las últimas, llevando, con insoportable presuntuosidad, la solemnidad tatuada en el rostro.

Llegaron al centro de la sala, y, siendo las niñas pasadas al frente, justo en medio, todas les hicieron un corrillo. Se arrodillaron, dejando de pie solo a la gran Sacerdotisa, y a las aspirantes. Kagome observaba, aún sin entender nada...

-Hijas mías, hermanas –Habló la Gran Sacerdotisa- hoy, traen ante nosotras, representantes de los seres supremos, a estas jóvenes... ¿Se presentan ante los dioses por su voluntad?

-¡Sí! – fue la sonora respuesta de seis voces demasiado juveniles

-Sus madres han atestiguado, junto con una hermana de la orden, que cada una de estas jóvenes han tenido ya su tercer menstruo –siguió con potente voz, educada para oírse clara y fuerte.- así que, han dejado atrás la niñez, y hoy, ante todas nosotras, hijas mías, se abrirán camino entre las Hembras de nuestro pueblo.

-¡Rogamos por nuestra felicidad, Gran Sacerdotisa! –gritaron a coro, las niñas, presa de un fervor delirante

-¡Rogamos por su felicidad, Serenísima! –las madres continuaron- ¡Que hoy se vuelvan mujeres!

-Así sea - la voz, poco más que un susurró, se escuchó claramente, debido al profundo silencio de la sala – ahora se consumará...

Toda una serie de letanías, acompañada de música que hasta para Kagome resultaba sacra, resonó por el Gran Salón. Las voces de estas hembras, poderosas, mágicas, parecían capturar en un trance casi religioso a las asistentes. Incluso Izayoi se mecía y tarareaba la melodía sacada del Medievo cuya letra era un misterio, reservado solo para las iniciadas en la Orden...

La música llegó a un crescendo aturdidor... repentinamente, cesó...

Y, sin más, las muchachitas se recostaron en unas mesas, que, en un principio, no habían tenido sentido alguno para Kagome. Sus madres se colocaron a la cabeza de cada una. Los pañuelos púrpuras fueron retirados de las charolas.

Seis objetos quedaron a la vista de todas. Seis perfectas imitaciones, delicadamente decoradas, del miembro masculino, en un tamaño moderado. En realidad, y para lo que había visto Kagome, le resultaron pequeños, pero no por eso, menos atemorizantes.

Los seis objetos fueron bañados con un valiosísimo aceite perfumado.

La gran Sacerdotisa tomó uno. Se acercó a la primera chica. Ellas se sonrieron, felices. Se colocó entre sus piernas levantadas, y alzó la túnica. Cuidadosamente introdujo el objeto en la muchacha, quien, en cierto momento, emitió un quejido. La madre de ésta, le tomó de las manos y la consoló, con verdadero afecto.

La Sacerdotisa dejó el objeto dentro de la chica, mientras otra de las hermanas, llevó el pañuelo de lino hacia la joven...

Esta nueva sacerdotisa, realizó siete cortos movimientos de penetración con el miembro falso. Luego lo extrajo con delicadeza, y limpió con el pañuelo blanco, la escasa sangre derramada...

Un atronador aplauso inundó la sala.

Esa escena se repitió cinco veces más, ante los ojos de la joven humana. Y cinco veces más tuvo que forzarse a aplaudir.

Al acabar, todas las presentes tomaron puñados de flores de los cestos, y los arrojaron a las novicias. Una explosión de música y luz llenó la habitación, y salieron danzando... Izayoi aprovechó el descontrol general para tomar de los hombros a su nuera. La llevó aparte.

-¡Esto es tan infinitamente sucio! –murmuró la joven, indignada- ¡Tan horrible!

-¿Por qué? –izayoi la sorprendió con la pregunta- ¿Por qué no lo hacen como los humanos?

-¡Son casi niñas! –quería gritar, jalarse los negros cabellos, pero se controló -¿Qué clase de Traumas quedarán en sus mentes?

-Créeme, ninguno –Izayoi le lanzó una mirada amorosa a la más joven- nunca pasarán por el trauma de un mal hombre... nunca sabrán lo que es el miedo al acto físico, el cual ven como una bendición, y un placer. Nunca serán vendidas, como lo hemos sido tú y yo. No. Estas son mujeres libres, dueñas de su cuerpo. Ningún macho dirá jamás que las poseyó...

-Señora –Kagome comprendía todo eso

-Esas niñas, como tú las llamas, se sienten orgullosas. Ahora esperarán prudentemente a enamorarse. A sentir deseo. Y cuando lo hagan, usarán su cuerpo con satisfacción. Y su hombre las amará –Los ojos de la dama se anegaron –Como no nos han amado a nosotras...

Kagome regresó a su recámara. Inuyasha estaba ahí, practicando movimientos con su vieja espada. Con solo verla entrar, supo que la ceremonia la había cimbrado. Dejó que se acomodara en un rincón, antes de hablarle.

-Veo que te has impresionado –dijo, en tono calmado

-¿cómo es todo eso posible? –Ella lo miraba con ojos cristalizados

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esa... esa... esa horrible "Desfloración Ritual" –calló un instante, luego negó con la cabeza, cayéndosele del negro pelo, una lluvia de pétalos y pequeñas hojas- ¡Es una monstruosidad!

-¿De verdad? – el peliplateado le sonrió, sin sarcasmo

-¡Claro! – se levantó de un salto, para dar cortos círculos, mientras él la observaba- ¡una monstruosidad!

-¿Sabes que creo yo? –la voz del muchacho la detuvo

-¿Qué? – se sentó junto a él de nuevo, expectante

- A mi me pareció _horrible_ verte temblar de miedo en nuestra noche de bodas –dijo, haciendo que ella se ruborizara por completo- ¿No te diste cuenta?... es decir... ¡temblabas de pavor!... y solo por que desconocías totalmente un acto tan exquisito... aunque no sabía que tenías la membrana...

-¿Tener la... membrana? –un segundo después, la chica entendía, volviendo a enrojecer- ¿eso?

-Yo hubiera sido cuidadoso, aún si no la hubieras tenido. Es mi obligación ¿Sabes?, dar placer, tanto como recibir. Pero no me gustó que tuvieras tanto miedo. Me dio un poco de lástima...

-¿Lástima?

-Y algo sí te digo. Jamás permitiré que una hija mía tiemble de terror ante un hombre. Eso sería _monstruoso_. Imaginarla atemorizada, ingenua... presa del dolor, y quién sabe que más... no, eso es incivilizado y ruin...

- Perdóname – y se arrodilló ante él, para ofrecerle una reverencia a modo de disculpa, pero él la tomó de la mano, y la enderezó...

- No hagas eso –Inuyasha se puso de pie, y la levantó con él- nunca te humilles así. Eres mi esposa. Y además...

-¿Qué?

-Hay otra tradición de la que debemos hablar...

Kagome ahogó una exclamación, veinte minutos después. El joven príncipe le había dado breves detalles. Lo suficiente como para que la mujer casi se desmayara. Apenas se hubo recuperado un poco, y tuvo que consentir. Era una costumbre tan antigua como esa poderosa raza. Y su marido lo consideraba un honor, y un gusto...

Tenía un mes para prepararse, al menos.

-Entonces, ya que estás enterada, creo que será mejor salir, y unirnos a los festejos –el peliplateado se enfundó un hermoso ahori rojo oscuro, y se colgó al cuello la gruesa cadena con el sello que lo identificaba como Príncipe y Señor. La tomó de la mano, y la llevó fuera.

En algún punto, se encontraron con Sesshoumaru.

Kagome no había tenido oportunidad de tratarlo, ni siquiera de hablar con él.

-Bueno, cuñada, al fin nos conocemos – el joven macho la miraba con cierta amabilidad.- ¿Cómo te ha tratado mi tonto hermano?

-Bien, gracias, mi Señor –susurró ella, sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima

-¿Cómo que como la he tratado, inútil? –pero la violenta frase terminó en carcajadas por parte de los dos hombres

-Es bueno que me la presentes –dijo al fin, una vez calmados, el mayor- no sería lógico que apenas nos conociéramos en pleno _Kha-Astarté ()._ Supongo que ya está al tanto.

-Acabo de informarla, no se si has notado su mirada aterrorizada –Inuyasha intentó calmarla, pero esos comentarios casi la matan- de hecho, voy a llevarla con Padre.

-Entiendo... el Reconocimiento... –El youkai, a pesar de ser tan frío por lo general, no pudo menos que lamentar el triste estado de la mujer- y, cuñada, no temas... ese miedo solo es producto de tu primitiva educación...

-Lo está aprendiendo hermano –Las orejas se agitaron un poco, y ambos miraron a la derecha, sonrieron al ver algo invisible para la mujer- espero mucho de ti...

-Créeme, Padre me ha aleccionado tanto –Sesshoumaru entornó los ojos, como fastidiado- hasta parece que cree que soy un triste neófito...

-Eres un triste y poco amable demonio – El menor le ofreció una sonrisa torcida, burlona- ¿Puedo contar con que serás amable?

-Sí –volvió a entornar los dorados ojos, y sus marcas violetas palidecieron un tanto- aunque tampoco olvides mi naturaleza...

El Kah-Astarté.

El Reconocimiento...

Simplemente, la joven decidió abstraerse a todo pensamiento. No podía lidiar aún con esas ideas. Así que se limitó a disfrutar de los festejos, habiendo olvidado, por fin, el motivo de los mismos.

Izayoi, desde la mesa de honor, le sonrió con ternura...

**Hola a todos los que tengan la amabilidad de leerme... inmerecido favor, pero sumamente agradecido desde el corazón... Y aquí estoy experimentando nuevamente... y quiero hacer una serie de aclaraciones, para aquellos de espíritu sensible...**

**La desfloración ritual, aunque lo parezca, no me lo saqué de la manga... es que hace un buen tiempo leí un artículo al respecto. En ciertas culturas Africanas esto es practicado desde la niñez... (pero eso se me hizo demasiado crudo, así que las dejé crecer un poquito). Así, se concede a las muchachas, el pleno derecho a ejercer su sexualidad libremente... ellas pueden tener al hombre que deseen, siempre y cuando esté de acuerdo... incluso hay señales tradicionales para convenir en algún sitio para hacer el amor...**

**Curiosamente, cuando se casan, suelen ser parejas felices y duraderas... ¿Qué les parece?...**

**Claro que la pompa de la ceremonia sí que me la saqué de la imaginación y de otras cosillas!!!**

**Ah!! El Kah- Astarté... no dudo que hayan reconocido el nombre de la Diosa lunar por excelencia... incluso adoptada por los romanos... luego cambado su nombre por otros que ahora no me vienen a la memoria...**

**Ahora ya empiezan a suponer que es algo relacionado con la luna...**

**Besos!**


	3. EL VIAJE

**SIN AMOR**

**VIAJE AL PALACIO DEL VIENTO **

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro... etc. Etc. Etc.. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Una disculpa de antemano... **

_**Mis deseos particulares por este mítico Ser... **_

_**Inspirado por el viento nocturno, y una diosa perdida...**_

La larga hilera de adornadas carrozas llenaba el estrecho camino. En Avanzada, iban Sesshoumaru e Inutaisho, montados en sus respectivos dragones y rodeados por la elite de sus guerreros, ataviados lujosamente en sus armaduras grabadas en oro o plata...

Inuyasha, había bajado del suyo en la retaguardia, para conversar con algunos de sus soldados rasos de a pie. Era de ese modo que el menor de los demonios-perro, había obtenido su excelente fama. Algunos de los más veteranos entre sus guerreros, con gusto le enseñaban sus técnicas más poderosas. Otros, le mostraban hierbas curativas, formas de cerrar o coser heridas, y otros, le mostraban nuevos usos para ciertos artilugios...

Algunos de esos usos pecaban de sensuales...

Kagome, sudorosa y cansada, se zarandeaba de un lado al otro de la acolchada carroza donde la habían embutido. Esa parte del camino era particularmente agreste. Y además, sudaba de miedo y de un poco de repulsión. Aunque su esposo, durante todo el mes anterior trató de calmarla y educarla al respecto, ella seguía sin comprender. Aceptaba, por que, en el momento en que fue legalmente entregada a ellos, había jurado tomar sus costumbres y leyes como suyas...

Se estaba arrepintiendo mucho de tal juramento.

Esa misma mañana, antes de salir, intentó hablar con Inuyasha una vez mas...

-¿Es absolutamente necesario, Señor? –ella permanecía con la ropa de dormir, nerviosa se estrujaba las pequeñas manos- ¿no le parece algo... inusual?

-Puedo ver en tus ojos que la palabra que buscas es, sucio, o morboso –el joven la miró con cierta molestia en sus ojos dorados- pero es una gran tradición nuestra. Y no serás considerada de la familia hasta que lo hagas. Mientras sea así, cualquier día mi padre, o mi hermano mayor cuando gobierne, pueden repudiarte... o bien, si te secuestraran, no valdrías nada...

-¿Y eso le preocupa? –ella cambió de tono

-¿Y tu que crees, mujer estúpida? –Inuyasha tuvo un verdadero arrebato- ¿Crees que me gustaría que, si algo te pasara, no tener el derecho de ir por ti?... además, los hijos que tuviéramos, no serían legítimos herederos de nada...

-Pero...

-No quiero que eso pase, ¿Entiendes? –La tomó por los delicados hombros, y la obligó a mirarlo de frente- Quiero que todo sea legal, que estemos completamente unidos...

-Inuyasha... –suspiró ella, y se ruborizó. El sentimiento que la embargó subió por su pecho, hasta su rostro- gracias... gracias por...

-No lo oirás de mí –la soltó, para ir hacia la puerta- conténtate con que juré cuidar de ti...

-Entiendo...

Por un instante, ella deseó oírle decir que la quería, que le importaba... no esperaba que la amara, pero... lo deseaba mucho...

Y ahora se encontraba dentro de la carroza decorada en seda roja y dorada, los colores de su marido, e iban camino al Palacio en el Viento. Ella solo había oído habladurías, pero se decía que era una maravilla. Y que afuera, había un Santuario circular donde se celebraría el Rito del Reconocimento...

Bajo la mirada de su esposo y su cuñado, y los ojos atentos de los testigos, todos ellos de alta cuna... todos ellos varones...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Anochecía, cuando se montó el campamento. Enormes y lujosas tiendas de campaña se desplegaron como coloridas flores en el llano elegido. Fogatas fueron encendidas para preparar la cena... en silencio, las mujeres bajaron de sus vehículos, asistidas por caballerosos criados, y se las llevó al río, donde, una hembra con habilidades de fuego, calentó una poza para ellas...

Kagome se desnudó con rapidez, siendo seguida de inmediato por las demás. Entre ellas estaba una joven, una humana que la miraba con insistencia. Una mujer que llevaba un pendiente en forma de luna creciente.

Kikyo

Una de las concubinas de su marido. Una de las siete que al parecer tenía, si se dejaba fiar por el sello del pendiente de cada una de esas bellezas, y, si no estaba equivocada, la más solicitada antes de su matrimonio. Se metió al agua deliciosamente tibia, y dejó que se llevara el malestar del viaje. Seguía sintiendo el peso de esos ojos pardos, pero no se dignó a regresarle el gesto. Ella era la Esposa del príncipe...

Izayoi se sentó a su lado, demostrando su favor hacia ella. Cerca se divertían con delgados chorros de agua, otras diez o doce mujeres, todas con un pendiente dorado en forma de media luna. Las concubinas de Sesshoumaru.

Así que esa era la forma de marcarlas.

Sin pensarlo, volteó para mirar a Izayoi. Ella también llevaba la marca de su dueño. Pero eran tres aretes en una sola de sus delicadas orejas. Uno con un diamante, otro con una estrella, y otro con un extraño símbolo que no conocía.

-Este es el sello de la casa de Inutaisho –la mujer tomó el pendiente en cuestión, haciendo ruborizar a Kagome- pero a mí se me han dado estos dos además, como símbolo de favor...

-¿Símbolo de favor?

-Sí... soy la madre de un Príncipe de Sangre –la dama sonrió, orgullosa- y por eso, mi señor me prefiere...

-¿Tiene más mujeres? –al poco, Kagome se arrepintió de sus palabras

-Claro que sí... –la dama echó cuentas- creo que tiene unas treinta o treinta y tantas más...

-Y eso... ¿no la afecta?

-¿Por qué habría de afectarme? –sonrió- como te irás dando cuenta, estos hombres son prácticamente insaciables... si no fuera por las demás concubinas, yo ya habría muerto de agotamiento...

Una carcajada sincera brotó de las dos mujeres. ¡Claro que Kagome comprendía!...

-Además –siguió Izayoi- el afecto que mi señor me profesa, no se lo otorga a nadie más... eso me es suficiente...

-Y esa... esa... Kikyo –murmuró Kagome - ¿También goza del afecto de mi señor?

-No. En algún tiempo lo tuvo, creo –la mujer miró al vacío- pero ya la conocerás. Es fría y reprimida como una roca. Por mucho que Inuyasha la cortejara, cuando se acostaba con ella, era como poseer a una estatua...

-Ah – pero una gran marejada de celos la invadió, e hizo que enrojeciera hasta el pecho- ¡acostarse!

-No sé si esa joven tenga sentimientos, por que nunca mostró nada... aunque... –Izayoi miró a su nuera, y continuó- aunque el día de su boda... sus ojos se anegaron...

-Vaya...

La conversación terminó cuando un ejército de criadas acudieron a lavarlas a conciencia. Kagome estaba descubriendo que el finísimo olfato de esos demonios les obligaba a mantener perfectamente limpios a sus humanos. Los perfumes estaban casi prohibidos, como no fueran los naturales aromas que conseguían sus asistentes de baño, con sus flores, aguas aromáticas y hierbas. Los aceites que usaban para peinar sus cabellos llevaban delicadas notas de cerezo y sándalo. Como lo lograban era un misterio para la chica.

Acudió a su tienda, donde Inuyasha la esperaba.

-Bueno, Kagome, vamos a dormir, que mañana será un largo viaje – Inuyasha se tumbó en el lecho de pieles- y debemos llegar al castillo antes del anochecer...

-¿Dormir, mi señor? –se asustó, porque desde que se casaron, no había día que no la tomara al menos dos veces. Y con ése día ya llevaban tres en que no hubo una sola vez- ¿Solo dormir?

-¿De que te extrañas? – pero él sabía, y se divertía con eso- ¡Ah! Creo que te estás aficionando a nuestros encuentros... o a mí...

-¡Inuyasha! – pero se sonrojó de tal modo, que él supo que había dado en el clavo

-Mira, preciosa, no puedo tenerte hasta después del Reconocimiento – se estiró golosamente en el colchón, haciendo que ella deseara muchas cosas- debes llegar lo más libre posible de mi olor...

Ella se acostó junto al hanyou. Lo miró con detenimiento, mientras él pretendía dormir. Era hermosísimo.

Los anchos hombros, fuertes brazos que eran puro músculo, el vientre marcado y las caderas estrechas, que daban paso a unas piernas extremadamente fuertes por el continuo ejercicio. El largo cabello plateado enmarcaba un rostro varonil pero no por eso menos bello, con rasgos firmes, perfectos...

Un latido de deseo encendió su vientre. Sintió brotar de ella el cálido fluido que lubricaba su entrada. En realidad, quería que él la usara de nuevo...

-Tranquilízate, Kagome – dijo él, pero con una voz ronca y llena de deseo- me lo estás poniendo difícil...

-¿A que se refiere?

-Puedo oler tu excitación mujer... puedo oler tu flujo... –él se enderezó sobre un brazo, y la miró con los ojos oscurecidos- y eso me enciende...

-¡Eh... yo... no!

-No debo hacerlo hasta después de la ceremonia – Pero sus manos desmintieron sus palabras, por que las llevó a los pechos de su esposa, para pellizcar los pezones, que encontró erectos- ¡diablos!... y si sigo oliéndote así... no podré...

-Puede usted... puede no... –Ella enrojeció de nuevo, tal parecía que ése era su nuevo color de piel- tal vez...

-¿No penetrarte? –Inuyasha suspiró, y sonrió- tampoco besarte... aunque... hay algo que sí puedo hacer...

Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, deslizó su mano por debajo del camisón de lino blanco. Encontró rápidamente la delicada abertura. Introdujo el índice entre los mojados labios de ella. Kagome se quejó y cerró los párpados...

-No puedo tenerte... pero puedo calmarte un poco, mujer ansiosa...

Lentamente, acarició con sus dedos toda la zona, descuidando a propósito el endurecido botoncillo que se elevaba, furioso, entre los suaves pliegues de ella... cuando por fin lo tocó, ella casi gritó. Él la calló, entre risas...

-Contrólate, Kagome – susurró a su oído- no deben saber que estoy haciendo esto... o me reñirán...

-Yo... lo... intentaré – contestó ella, entrecortadamente, entre jadeos.

Insistió en frotar ese botón, que en ocasiones se le resbalaba, tan húmeda estaba. En cierto momento, cuando pudo sentir que el cuerpo de su mujer comenzaba a tensarse y a arquearse, con un gruñido bajo, introdujo un dedo en la apretada vagina...

Los ojos castaños de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente, y tuvo que llevarse la muñeca a la boca, para ahogar un alarido...

El movía el dedo de adentro hacia fuera, mientras que con otro, seguía estimulando su extremadamente excitable área... no duró mucho antes de que ella explotara en un orgasmo tan violento que se arqueó, primero hacia atrás, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en sus hombros, y luego hacia delante, apretando las piernas, y mordiéndose la mano...

Inuyasha, al verla así, no pudo menos que apretarla contra su pecho, mientras seguía torturando la tierna intimidad de ella. Kagome se aferró a su camisa, y apagó sus quejidos en el fuerte hombro de él...

-Ya... ya... por favor –suplicaba, jadeante- deténgase... no puedo... no puedo más...

-¿Te sientes mejor? –había detenido sus movimientos, pero su dedo continuaba dentro- ¿Kagome?

-Mucho mejor... que... –suspiraba, agotada- lo que imaginé

-Bien... –extrajo el dedo. Y no solo el dedo, sino buena parte de su mano estaba cubierta del transparente fluido. Llevó la mano directo a su boca, y lo lamió con placer- ahora dormiremos tranquilos...

-¡Señor! – Kagome se impresionó al verlo lamerse la mano. Fue increíblemente atrevido...

-Lávate un poco, anda –señaló una pequeña fuente de porcelana- así el olor no te delatará con tus ayudantas...

-Sí... como diga... ¿y usted? – indicó con un gesto la mano usada

-¿Yo?... –sonrió malévolamente- ¿Lo preguntas en serio?... –ella asintió- bueno, preciosa, yo voy a comerme esto... con verdadero deleite...

Ella, pudorosa, no quiso ver más, lo que le sacó a Inuyasha una carcajada alborozada. Se lavó, con las piernas temblorosas, y se acostó de nuevo. Inuyasha tenía razón. Se quedó dormida de inmediato.

Al amanecer, con los primeros rayos del alba, fueron despertados todos en el campamento para desayunar. El apetitoso olor de la carne al fuego ya había levantado a algunos. Otros aromas, como los espesos potajes dulces que se les daban a las mujeres, también resultaban irresistibles.

Kagome, con su estatus de Princesa, fue la primera en ser servida. Se mortificó un poco, al ver como Izayoi quedaba en segundo sitio, pero a ésta no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Se contentó con conversar con ella animadamente, mientras comían.

Suaves y azucarados trozos de fruta flotaban en la pasta de arroz que le habían entregado en un cuenco de plata. Kagome sintió su estómago reclamar de apetito. El plato era delicioso. Luego le ofrecieron una bandeja con panecillos. Tomó un par de pequeños bizcochos que mordisqueó sin dejar de platicar con su suegra, y ahora, con dos de las concubinas de Sesshoumaru.

Éstas últimas se encontraban embargadas de emoción por la ceremonia. No dejaban de repetir a Kagome lo afortunada que la creían, lo maravilloso que sería... el envidiable estatus que conseguiría después de ello... y la chica solo asentía, obligándose a tragar los bocados de pan.

-¡Y luego, el Kah-Astarté! –dijo una, de largos y espesos rizos naranjas y ojos de leona- ¡por los ancestros!... ¡Que suerte tiene mi señora!

-¡No sabe usted que deleite... que gozo!- la otra hembra, de cuerpo demasiado voluptuoso, con unos pechos que se desbordaban por sus vestidos, sonreía para sí- ¡y será aún mejor para usted, por que usted es la Esposa de nuestro amado Principito!

-Están mortificando a nuestra señora –la voz educada y voluntariosa las calló a todas al mismo tiempo. Kikyo estaba ahí, ante ellas, regañándolas por el intenso rubor que cubría las mejillas de la princesa- Ella no gusta de hablar de estas cosas... ¿no es así, señora mía?

-Yo... eh... Gracias –Kagome la miró. En los ojos pardos de la joven ante ella, brillaba algo desconocido- ¿Kikyo, verdad?

-Toda suya, mi señora – el gesto con que dijo esto, hizo que Kagome respingara- cuando lo desee... y lo que desee... estoy a su entera disposición...

-Al igual que tus hermanas de cubil, querida – sentenció la hembra de los pechos enormes- deberías dejar eso claro...

-Sí.. es verdad – contestó Kikyo, sin apartar los ojos de su ama- pero yo he venido a ponerme a sus pies... por que es mi placer...

-Gracias de nuevo, mujer –Kagome recuperó su sangre fría y su porte regio- puedes irte con tus compañeras. Agradezco tu intención, y acudiré a ti cuando lo requiera...

Con un gesto principesco, dio por terminada la audiencia con esa mujer, que le había causado un estremecimiento. No encontró odio en su mirada, ni siquiera celos... había otra cosa...

Kikyo se marchó, un poco descorazonada por el resultado de su atrevimiento. Aunque era un persona decidida, y, contrariamente a lo que se pensaba de ella, se aferraba a sus sentimientos con fuerza. Ya arreglaría eso, y obtendría de alguna manera, un pequeño y satisfactorio triunfo...

Su mente se iluminó por una idea brillante. Sus ojos destellaban cuando se posaron en la alta figura de su dueño, el príncipe Inuyasha...

Ciertamente, funcionaría, aunque para ello, tendría que esperar a que finalizaran las dos importantes ceremonias a las que la Princesa sería sometida.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Los esperaban con gran pompa y ceremonia. El terrateniente a cargo de cuidar el palacio y sus poblados subyacentes, no escatimó esfuerzos en hacer todo lo más fastuoso posible... tanto que rayaba en la exageración.

La música atronadora, las banderas doradas, los millares de trocitos de papel y pétalos que flotaban por doquier, eran solo el marco de algo mucho mayor. Kagome se vio arrastrada a una vorágine de festejos y presentaciones.

Primero la sentaron sola, en un trono labrado, donde, todos los nobles del reino fueron presentando sus respetos, muchos de ellos, acompañados de valiosos obsequios. Aquí Kagome agradeció infinitamente la estricta educación que su madre le dio, por que pudo dar satisfactorias respuestas a todos, quienes, tras arrodillarse ante ella, se marchaban con una gran sonrisa, por haber agradado a su señora.

Luego toda suerte de bailes fueron interpretados por bailarinas (¡y bailarines) semi o completamente desnudos, brillantes por los dibujos metálicos grabados en sus cuerpos jóvenes y atléticos... las mujeres con los pezones resaltados con colores llamativos... los banquetes de platillos exóticos, y cada uno más inverosímil que el anterior...

Esa noche, sería llevada a una gran habitación, donde un montón de mujeres la lavarían, la peinarían... masajearían su hermoso cuerpo con aceites esenciales, mientras cantaban canciones de amor y esperanza... todas lucían felices. Todas menos Kagome...

Y en todo ese tiempo, ni siquiera vio a inuyasha por accidente. Solo, y un par de veces, a Inutaisho, quien la miraba con consideración un dejo de ternura a lo lejos.

Esa noche no era para dormir, era para velar por ella. Para purificarla con los sagrados ritos que todas conocían. Un ritual tras otro... un cazo de flores... un lavarse de manos con un líquido atemorizante...

Cosas y más cosas...

Y todo lo que Kagome quería era desaparecer...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No la habían dejado dormir nada. Tuvo que dejarse hacer, y presenciar toda clase de representaciones, tanto teatrales como musicales. A mediodía, cabeceaba violentamente, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por mantener la dignidad.

Al sonar la campanada que indicaba el punto de las doce, Kagome fue lavada nuevamente, tan a conciencia, que dejaron un leve escozor en sus partes íntimas. Fue vestida con una larga túnica blanca, con un único botón de plata en el cuello pero completamente abierta del frente, lo cual la asustó muchísimo.

Encima, una extraña prenda de un púrpura muy oscuro, y oro, cubría su pecho y su espalda como el sobretodo de un monje. Así que esa tela en la cual solo había un agujero para la cabeza, le cubría toda la abertura.

Lo peor de todo, es que no le habían dejado usar ropa interior... no habían tenido que rasurarla. Había olvidado mencionar que Kagome, de acuerdo a las costumbres de su propia gente, en su pubertad había eliminado todo el vello de su cuerpo con una pasta que pecaba de apestosa, pero era eficaz.

Cepillaron sus cabellos negros, que dejaron sueltos en su espalda. Y otra vez, una música aturdidora inició. Fue obligada a recorrer el alfombrado camino que la guiaba a la entrada del Santuario. En la puerta, la esperaban Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru. El primero con una gran sonrisa, y porte orgulloso, el segundo, serio y contenido, pero con un brillo extraño en los iris dorados. Las mujeres se retiraron silenciosamente, para entrar de nuevo al palacio.

-Bienvenida, Kagome, Princesa de los Humanos –saludó Inuyasha, tomándola de la mano derecha- hoy, mi padre te Reconocerá como miembro de nuestra familia...

-Bienvenida Princesa –continuó Sesshoumaru, tomándola de la mano izquierda- Desde hoy, serás mi hermana...

La introdujeron, sola, al recinto, cuyo techo quedaba muy alto. Los inmensos tragaluces dejaban pasar gruesos haces de luz al centro de la sala, pero el resto quedaba en penumbras. Un gran altar circular cubierto con una piel blanca.

Inutaisho esperaba junto al altar. Cubierto con un bordado pantalón de seda, y un saco pesado y recargado de joyas, pero abierto, dejando su maravilloso tórax descubierto.

Kagome sintió que se desvanecería...

En ese momento, unas manos conocidas, las manos de su esposo, le tendieron una copa llena hasta el borde de lo que parecía vino.

-Tómalo, Kagome –Inuyasha lo entregó, aún sonriente- bébelo hasta la última gota... te sentirás mejor, lo prometo...

-Sí, mi señor- la joven tomó la copa, y lo bebió todo de un tirón. Una deliciosa calidez comenzó a sustituir su anterior temor, y entibió sus manos, antes heladas- ¡sabe bien!

Otra mano, la de Inutaisho, tomó su cintura, y la guió hasta el altar...

CONTINUARÁ 


	4. RECONOCIMIENTO

**PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDOOOON!**

**SIENTO ENORMEMENTE EL ERROR... SE ME PASÓ SUBIR ESTE CAPI... POR EL APRESURAMIENTO! PRESENTÍ QUE ALGO HICE MAL, Y CUANDO REVISÉ... ¡CIELOS! UNA DISCULPA... Y ESO QUE SIN ÉSTE, NO SE ENTIENDE BIEN QUE PASA...**

**SIN AMOR**

**RECONOCIMIENTO **

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro... etc. Etc. Etc.. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Una disculpa de antemano... **

_**Sueños diurnos de un macho magnífico... **_

_**La misma diosa mundana, y los mismos deseos lunares...**_

_-Tómalo, Kagome –Inuyasha lo entregó, aún sonriente- bébelo hasta la última gota... te sentirás mejor, lo prometo..._

_-Sí, mi señor- la joven tomó la copa, y lo bebió todo de un tirón. Una deliciosa calidez comenzó a sustituir su anterior temor, y entibió sus manos, antes heladas- ¡sabe bien!_

_Otra mano, la de Inutaisho, tomó su cintura, y la guió hasta el altar..._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Inutaisho llevó a Kagome hasta el centro de la sala. 

Antes de llegar ahí, ella dejaba brotar pequeños jadeos. Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e Inutaisho se miraron entre ellos, con los ojos llenos de significado. La ceremonia daría comienzo.

Inuyasha estaba sobreexcitado. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no había una ceremonia igual. La última fue para la difunta madre de Sesshoumaru, mucho antes de que ellos nacieran... ¡Ah!... claro que los demás nobles practicaban este ritual, y por lo general, si eran de alta cuna, los Príncipes y el Señor asistían a tales festejos, pero el sentimiento no era el mismo... al menos no en el nivel emocional que ahora esos tres machos experimentaban.

Kagome entró en una especie de trance...

-¡Oh!... que hermosas... luces –dijo, mirando sus manos, que para ella, parecían levitar en un arcoíris líquido- que hermosos colores...

-¿Estás contenta, pequeña? – preguntó alguien en su oído, ella no pudo identificarlo- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Estoy contenta... muy contenta... ¡Ah!... que lindo canta ese pajarillo – un pájaro invisible para todos- ¿Dónde está el pajarillo? Querido Padre... 

-Bien –otra vez esa voz masculina- empecemos...

Un coro de cincuenta voces varoniles entonaron un antiguo canto sagrado. La música ayudaba al trance y al abandono. Entre las voces, se elevaba, orgullosa, la del joven príncipe. El Padre tomó a la joven Kagome por los costados, con facilidad, como si fuese solo una pluma, y la alzó en vilo, presentándola a la luz y a los cantantes...

-¿Quién canta? –preguntó ella, con las pupilas totalmente dilatadas, incapaz de enfocarlos- ¡Que hermoso cantan!... hermoso...

Inutaisho la sentó cuidadosamente en el borde del altar, que ella descubrió acolchado y suave, comenzó a reír y a jadear entre cánticos, incapaz de concentrarse...

-Padre, te presento a esta mujer con orgullo, para que la reconozcas –Inuyasha se adelantó unos pasos, y se inclinó ante su padre en una elegante reverencia- y que sea de ahora en adelante, mi esposa completa...

-Así sea Padre... y que con tu aprobación, sea también tomada mi palabra, ella será mi hermana, y cuidaré de ella, como si fuese mía – Sesshoumaru se encaminó hasta Kagome, a quién tomó por los hombros

-Ahora, hijos míos, Sesshoumaru, e Inuyasha, he de Reconocer a esta mujer que me han presentado, como miembro legítimo de nuestra familia... jurando protegerla, y tener a su descendencia como sangre de mi sangre...

Kagome le sonrió al bonito ser transparente que de pronto se puso tras ella... brillante y translúcido... le gustaba el bonito ente. Cuando el ser le puso las manos en los hombros, le gustó... no entendió ni media palabra, por que el lenguaje era extraño, pero se sentía contenta... intentó tocar la luna fosforescente que tenía en la frente, pero el ente rió bastante divertido, y se quitó con rapidez... otra vez lo intentó, sin mucho éxito...

Sesshoumaru aún se reponía de la hilaridad que le causó el gracioso intento de Kagome por tocarle la frente, mientras le decía "Señor Fantasma brilloso", cuando se acomodaba en su sitio...

Fue entonces que el verdadero rito comenzó.

Los príncipes regresaron a sus posiciones en la oscuridad. Inutaisho se aproximó a Kagome, quien en ese momento, intentaba atrapar las "bonitas mariposas" que según ella, revoloteaban a su alrededor...

Inutaisho se inclinó hacia su rostro...

-¡Oh!... ¿mi señor¿mi querido Suegro va a besarme?– susurró ella, sin realmente comprender de qué señor se trataba- ¡Qué felicidad!

-Sí, querida mía... serás feliz... 

Y la besó en la boca, con suavidad, pero ardientemente. Kagome, instantáneamente arrojó sus finos brazos alrededor del fuerte cuello y abrió los labios. La lengua de la chica buscó con vehemencia la del hombre, quien le respondió sin poder evitar una sonrisilla ladeada...

Inutaisho la separó de sí. Ella se quejó por eso. Rápidamente, con habilidad, le arrancó la prenda púrpura, dejándola solo con la túnica abierta, cuyos pliegues permanecían cerrados. Sin embargo, el hombre metió la mano a la altura de la cintura de la mujer, y, sin mucha piedad, separó los bordes de la prenda, dejando el blanco cuerpo desnudo al descubierto, con la alba tela como una capa...

Una exhalación de placer recorrió la sala.

La mano derecha del macho, recorrió el vientre suave, para subir y tomar uno de los pechos de ella, mientras la besaba apasionadamente. Kagome gimió, y abrió más la boca, deseando que ese hombre la traspasara. Los pezones se endurecieron de inmediato, aún antes de ser atendidos de verdad...

El Señor bajó lentamente por el mentón y el cuello blanco y aterciopelado; lamió con placer los hombros y el pecho, para luego, con un gesto que mostró sus colmillos, bajar a lengüetazos largos y exquisitos, hasta los senos, los cuales saboreó... primero toda la piel de alabastro, luego, dejando amplios rastros de saliva, llegó hasta el borde de la areola de uno... Kagome soltó un largo y delicioso quejido. Por fin, y con el filo de sus dientes, rozó el pezón, haciendo que ella se arqueara y gritara... todos los machos presentes recibieron el dulce aroma de la excitación de la mujer.

Las manos de Inutaisho cobraron vida, recorriéndola toda, internándose entre los pliegues de su intimidad... lentamente, respirando agitado, el hombre la tendió en el altar, acomodándola de tal manera, que pudo subirse con ella, y, sin dejar de besar su cuerpo, bajar hasta esa intimidad que hacía poco había encontrado totalmente mojada...

Le separó las piernas, mientras la observaba unos instantes. Primero, con un rápido lengüetazo recorrió los labios, metiéndose entre ellos, lamiendo el transparente fluido. Ella gritó. Luego, con un gesto verdaderamente masculino, abrió la boca para pegarse al cuerpo caliente y palpitante de ella. La intimidad de la mujer se abrió para él, como los pétalos de una flor, sonrosados y cubiertos de brillantes hilos translúcidos... 

Introdujo la lengua en ella, con movimientos expertos, Kagome gemía y se agarraba con fuerza de los bordes del altar a su cabecera... mientras Inutaisho seguía estimulando todo su ser, mientras succionaba con suavidad el botoncillo erecto y sensible, y metiendo la lengua de vez en vez, dentro de ella...

Kagome se agito, y comenzó un violento éxtasis... el grito que lanzó, acompañado de un derrame copioso de sus flujos, enardeció a Inutaisho, que ya hacía un buen rato que se encontraba erecto y listo...

Se arrancó la camisa, dejando un instante a la jadeante mujer recuperarse un poco, y desató los lazos del pantalón. Jaló rápidamente a la joven de los muslos, que separó sin reparos. Su miembro saltó hacia el frente, liberándose de la ropa. Así que con la gruesa punta, rozó la estrecha entrada de ella. 

-¡Ah señor! – gimió ella, lo suficientemente alto para que la oyeran todos- ¡Métalo!... le suplico...

-hermosa...

La torturó un poco más, besándola en la boca, estrujando sus pechos, lamiendo su cuello y hombros, mientras seguía estimulándola abajo con su miembro erecto, que no terminaba de introducir...

Sin embargo, ella inició un vaivén con las caderas que casi lo vuelve loco... era como si ya estuviera dentro... pero lo hacía frente a él, al aire...

De un solo movimiento, la tomó por la cadera y las firmes nalgas, y la atrajo hacia sí, penetrándola a un mismo tiempo, con fiereza. Ella lanzó un alarido con los ojos cerrados, pero no de dolor. Y el movimiento hacia arriba y muy profundo que hacía con sus caderas, logró que rápidamente comenzara un nuevo orgasmo... esa tarde Kagome conocería lo éxtasis continuos... ya que apenas acabó uno, y comenzó otro, más largo, y casi enloquecedor... 

Siguió dentro de ella, hasta que un gemido ronco hizo que Inutaisho cerrase los ojos, y, con el rostro contraído, eyaculara dentro de ella. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otras razas, estos machos, bien excitados, no necesitaban mucho para reponerse... 

Apenas acabó una vez, y rápidamente salió de ella, áun duro. La volteó, e hizo que recostara el pecho en el altar. Los senos de la mujer se aplastaron contra La brillante y suave piel blanca. Y con la mano izquierda apartó de lado la túnica. El trasero perfecto de la joven quedó al descubierto, así como la entrepierna, de donde ahora escurría un delgado hilo blancuzco. 

Simplemente la penetró sin más. Comenzó de nuevo la sinfonía de gemidos y gritos de ella, mientras sus glúteos eran acariciados, y de vez en cuando, azotados suavemente... la sensación de la tibia piel en sus senos desnudos era maravillosa. Inutaisho la tomó de la cintura y arreció sus embistes. Cuando ella gritó de nuevo, él comenzaba a correrse otra vez... ella se enroscó en el altar, mientras el interior de su vagina palpitaba, apretando el miembro que, entre latidos, arrojaba cálido líquido en ella. 

Volvió a ponerla de frente, sentada en el altar, y, de nuevo, embistió. Fue algo raro, ya que, alzándola, se sentó el mismo en el altar, y se recostó, dejándola arriba. La mujer de inmediato captó el ritmo, y, apoyando las pequeñas manos en su pecho, se acomodó para empezar a moverse. El poderoso miembro del macho resbalaba dentro y profundo, y ella comenzó el sube y baja...

Sus pechos saltaban, mientras el rostro de ella demostraba el indecible placer que sentía. Inutaisho no dejó de mirarla hasta que Kagome se inclinó a besarlo... él levantó un poquito la cabeza para alcanzarla... en un beso absolutamente lleno de fuego. Se separaron para que continuase el empalamiento de la mujer. 

Las manos del hombre subieron hasta sus senos, que sujetó y acarició... hasta que ella levantó el rostro con los ojos cerrados, y la boca abierta en un grito, lo cual le hizo derramarse por última vez, mientras ella se retorcía encima de él. Kagome se desplomó, sudorosa y agotada, sobre el amplio y musculoso tórax. Unos brazos fuertes la rodearon con gentileza. Respiraban a duras penas, y estaban exhaustos.

Un atronador aplauso resonó en la sala, acompañado de silbidos y gritos de alegría. Inuyasha era el más ruidoso y feliz. Y, su hermano, lentamente, sin dejar de silbar, llevó su mano hasta su entrepierna, que tocó con suavidad...

-¿Te ha gustado eh? –preguntó inuyasha en su oído, señalando el gran bulto en sus pantalones blancos

-¿Y a ti no? –A inuyasha le fue un poco peor, por que la mancha en sus ropas lo delataba.

Ambos se carcajearon, mientras su Padre, aún recostado con la mujer encima, recuperaba el aliento.

Inutaisho quería tomarla otra vez, pero le pareció que entonces, ya no sería tan "ritual". Se enderezó. Uno de sus guerreros de más alto rango se acercó a ofrecerle una especie de faldón recamado en oro, que éste envolvió en sus caderas sin mucho interés, y ató a un costado.

Dejó a Kagome, con gentileza, recostada en el altar. Dormía profundamente. Los varones reunidos, lenta y parsimoniosamente fueron dejando la sala, después de las extensivas felicitaciones, y de arrojar botones de cerezo sobre la mujer dormida. 

Inuyasha se había encargado de cubrirla con la blanca túnica, mientras los demás salían. Una vez solos los tres hombres, los dos príncipes y su padre, se hicieron de sillones donde se desmadejaron, tranquilos, a velar el sueño de la mujer.

Kagome se movió, haciendo que la tela resbalara de su cuerpo, y de tal forma, que su delicada y sonrosada feminidad quedaba a la vista. La dejaron así, hacía calor, y el sol entraba por los enormes tragaluces, iluminándola, dándole un aspecto casi irreal.

La observaban sin hablar, esperando. No tardaría mucho en reaccionar. Inutaisho también cabeceó un poco. Tampoco había dormido, por los preparativos.

Kagome se movió, y se estiró de forma sensual e inocentemente. Se llevó los puñitos al rostro para tallarse los ojos. Se sentó, un poco aturdida. Por un segundo, no supo dónde estaba. Y de pronto, la imagen de su Suegro, ese imponente y hermoso macho, aún más poderoso que su esposo y su cuñado, se presentó ante ella, en un recuerdo lleno de sensaciones.

Se llevó la diestra a su entrepierna, donde una humedad pegajosa le llamó la atención. Lo que encontró, saliendo de ella, y en gran cantidad, fue la blanca semilla de quien ya sabía que la había tomado. Aún palpitaba por dentro, y sentía los pechos endurecidos y sensibles...

Miró a su lado, encontrando a Inuyasha, mirándola con los ojos de oro semicerrados, y gesto maquiavélico, también a Sesshoumaru, quien, sin pudor, se tomaba el bulto en su pantalón, que apenas si había perdido intensidad...

Y a Inutaisho, sentado, sonriéndole, con el faldón caído de lado, por lo que ella tuvo un buen primer plano de su miembro... enorme. Y brillante... cubierto todavía por sus jugos...

-¿Ya... acabó...? –no sabía que decir, llena de espanto- ¿Qué pasó...?

-Irás recordando todo conforme tu cerebro se adapte – contestó Inuyasha- la droga solo sirve para hacerte más sensitiva...

-En tu caso, hermana, te volvió _demasiado_ sensitiva – se llevó un dedo a la frente para señalar su media luna - ¿Recuerdas al Señor Fantasma Brilloso?

-¿Era... usted... hermano mayor? –murmuró ella, con el recuerdo llegando a plomo a su mente

-Sí, era él... y supongo que empiezas a recordarme a mí – susurró Inutaisho- te portaste a la altura, muchacha... 

-¡Ahhh!- soltó kagome un lamento triste, en voz baja, los tres machos la miraron con dulzura- ¿Qué he hecho...?

-Ahora irás recuperando las imágenes de lo ocurrido, no temas- Inutaisho se levantó, con lo que su prenda volvió a su posición original, cubriéndolo- ven, déjame abrazarte, hija mía... ahora ya eres un miembro de nuestra familia... ahora ya eres mi mujer también...

-Gracias... –en el suspiro no había más que mortificación, pero se dejó abrazar. El contacto de sus senos con el pecho expuesto, logró que se ruborizara terriblemente- ¿ahora, que debo hacer?

-Ven, hermosa – le contestó su esposo, tomándola de los brazos de su padre- ahora, iremos a nuestra habitación, y dormirás durante horas...

-¿No van a bañarme?

-Por ahora no –terció Sesshoumaru- debes permanecer con la semilla de Padre en tu interior todo lo posible. Su olor debe grabarse en ti... como se ha grabado el de mi hermano menor...

-Así es, Kagome – el más joven la había alzado en sus brazos, y ella se recostó en su hombro, entristecida- hasta mañana te lavarán. Y mañana será la gran fiesta. Luego, dentro de diez y seis días, será el Kah-Astarté... 

-¿Será...? –empezó ella, mirando de reojo a Sesshoumaru...

-Te será grabado el olor de mi hijo mayor, querida – contestó el Padre- para protegerte de todo mal...

-Esperaré ansioso... hermana ...

Esto último tuvo el tino de provocarle el desmayo que hacía tanto venía deseando...

La llevaron a su habitación, donde la dejaron sola en penumbras, y la agotada mujer durmió de un tirón casi veinte horas. Solo para despertar a unos festejos a los que no quería unirse, y, tal y como le dijera Inuyasha, con los recuerdos vivos en su mente y en su cuerpo.

Antes de que nadie se percatara que estaba despierta, se quedó un buen rato acostada en silencio. Se dio cuenta que el semen de su suegro había llegado a manchar sus piernas, y se quedaba, en su entrepierna. Y sin embargo, aunque realmente quería sentirse mal, sentirse sucia... pero no podía... había sido... ¡increíble!

Y estaba Inuyasha tan contento... tan contento... ¿Cómo decirle lo culpable que se sentía por aquello?...

La droga la desinhibió tanto, que se ofreció con verdadero deleite a su suegro. Recordaba los besos, el contacto... la mano que la había desnudado, y la sensación de calor en su piel, cuando Inutaisho la miró completa, por primera vez...

Recordaba todo... y ¡ay!... con qué vergüenza recordaba la súplica a su suegro: _"¡Metalo!" ..._ ¿así de mal se escuchó?... y todo lo demás... hasta cuando ella lo montó...

Un reguero de gruesas lágrimas cruzaron sus mejillas, mientras ahogaba los sollozos en el mullido colchón. ¿Por qué Inuyasha había permitido ese atropello?... 

¿Y... por que a ella le había gustado?...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El silencio se cernía sobre Inuyasha, como un manto. Su mujer dormía a su lado, pero no descansaba. Se revolvía en el lecho, y sollozaba a ratos. Sentía algo dentro de su corazón, algo nuevo, desconocido... sabía que ella se sentía herida y ofendida consigo misma...

Y sin embargo no la entendía.

Quiso abrazarla y pegarla contra sí, pero ella, despertando asustada, lo rechazó con nerviosismo. Algo se rompió dentro del peliplateado. Algo dolorosamente reciente... 

-Kagome... ¿qué te pasa? – hablaba en susurros, aunque no había nadie cerca que los escuchara- ¿te sientes mal?

-No... sí... –ella se giró, para darle la espalda- no sé...

-No te entiendo. Desde hace días que estás así –dijo, llevando una mano a su costado, para acariciarla como a un gatito- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada... es decir – no le gustaba mentir... en realidad no sabía mentir muy bien, y por eso prefirió decir la verdad- Sí. Me siento mal... ¿No debería?

-Es que la verdad no logro entender el por qué- Inuyasha se sentó en la cama, al notar que su mano cariñosa era rechazada

-¿Tu entiendes a los humanos? –preguntó ella, con voz enteramente triste- ¿has tenido amigos humanos que te enseñen nuestros ideales?

-No

-Entonces no comprendes mi vacío –ella se puso boca arriba, y se quedó mirando el entrincado bordado del dosel- no puedes comprenderme... mejor no lo intentes

Sin quererlo, había comenzado a tutearlo. Él se dio por enterado, pero no dijo nada. En realidad estaba esperando ese momento. Cuando ella le hablaba con tan temeroso respeto era como un muro entre ellos. Sentía la necesidad de que ella confiara en él...

¿Necesidad?

¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

-Si tú no me enseñas, que eres mi esposa, no tengo idea de cómo puedo aprender – al fin, derrotado se puso de pie. Agotado, se retiró al lujoso, decorado y extremadamente vacío reclinatorio de cojines y almohadones bordados y recamados que servía como sala de estar. 

Inuyasha sentía un vacío. Un raro vacío ahí en ese fastuoso sitio. Miró a su alrededor. Sabía que en el momento que lo deseara, podía ir al pequeño pero hermoso edificio que se levantaba tras el palacio, y al llegar al ala sur, encontraría las habitaciones de sus bellas concubinas. Sabía que si lo deseaba, podía echarse encima de ellas y tomarlas, a una, o a todas en una orgía, como las que antes protagonizaba.

Pero ese era el punto...

_No lo deseaba..._

Y eso era lo que le infundía más terror.

Cinco días atrás, durante el Reconocimiento, fue el más orgulloso, el más alegre. En los festejos, el tomó más, gritó más... su padre estaba cansado, incluso, de yacer con su deliciosa mujer... pero desde ese día, ella estaba así. Y su corazón (que en ese momento descubrió tener, consternado) se estrujó en su pecho, doliéndole el alma de verla así, incapaz de llorar, incapaz de reír... 

Y quería saber por que...

**CONTINUARA...**


	5. COMPRENDIENDO

**SIN AMOR**

**COMPRENDIENDO LO INCOMPRENSIBLE**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro... etc. Etc. Etc.. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Una disculpa de antemano... **

_**Un sentimiento efímero**_

_**Una nueva diosa susurra a mi oído... ¿Has escuchado mi llamado, Afrodita?**_

_Cinco días atrás, durante el Reconocimiento, fue el más orgulloso, el más alegre. En los festejos, él tomó más, gritó más... su padre estaba cansado, incluso, de yacer con su deliciosa mujer... pero desde ese día, ella estaba así. Y su corazón (que en ese momento descubrió tener, consternado) se estrujó en su pecho, doliéndole el alma de verla así, incapaz de llorar, incapaz de reír... _

_Y quería saber por que..._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Esa mañana al despertar, ella lo esperaba sentada en la cama. Parecía decidida a algo, y eso se demostró en cuanto abrió la pequeña boca de cereza para hablarle.

-No quiero que los ayudantes me toquen –dijo, con severidad, no mojigatería, solo severidad- no quiero que te ayuden a usarme... si has de tomarme, que seas solo tú

-¿Por qué?

-Por que sí... por que no quiero... –ella lo pensó bien, se estaba oyendo muy boba, y sin sentido- por que mi esposo eres tú... 

-Es solo para procurarnos placer – contestó él, pero, cuando los sirvientes salieron del cuarto de baño para invitarlos a pasar, los despidió con velocidad, con un simple movimiento de mano- ¿Ves, se han ido... ahora dime que te está pasando...

-Quiero salir a caminar – ella se levantó, para ir a la tina, ya preparada- después del baño... no he salido de este palacio desde que nos casaron...

- Esta bien –cayó en la cuenta de la verdad de esas palabras. La sacaría a pasear, si eso la hacía sonreír de nuevo- saldremos, entonces.

Ella se metió al cuarto. Cuando la siguió, ya se había desnudado, e intentaba encontrar alguna forma de entrar al agua sin caerse. La tina era demasiado alta para ella, y no había escalón alguno donde apoyarse.

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada breve y alegre. Se arrancó la escasa ropa con presteza, y, notando un brillo nuevo en los ojos castaños, la tomó en brazos y la metió al agua.

-¿Cómo haces eso? –preguntó ella, impresionada de la facilidad de movimientos de hanyou

-¿Qué cosa? – el se inclinó para buscar los aditamentos de baño. 

Los encontró al otro lado de la estancia, en una mesilla alta. Se enderezó, quedándole el agua arriba de la cintura, y, de un movimiento grácil, sencillo y contenido, salió de la tina. Casi pareció volar.

-¡Eso! –gritó ella, repentinamente contenta- ¡eso que acabas de hacer!

-¿Salir de agua? – el gesto de incredulidad resultaba cómico en un rostro cincelado para la batalla, mientras colocaba la mesilla junto a la bañera- es bastante simple... mira... pones un pie así, y saltas...

Las palabras, acompañadas de los movimientos lo llevaron dentro de la tina, con ella, fueron igual de asombrosos por su elástica simplicidad. Ella palmoteó, chispeando gotitas de agua, como una niña.

-¡Sí¡Eso!... yo no podía meterme, como no fuera echándome de cabeza –reía... ¡reía de nuevo!- y tú lo haces como si nada...

-¿Te diste cuenta que me tuteas?

-¿Qué...¿Yo...? – la sangre subió a sus mejillas, haciéndolas arder- ¡Perdóneme!

-Me gusta que lo hagas – se acercó a ella, y la rodeó por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo- es mas... íntimo... nadie me llama por mi nombre, como no sean mi Padre y mi hermano... ni siquiera mi madre...

-¿Cómo es posible? –Kagome, por un instante sintió verdaderamente la inesperada tristeza de aquel ser

-Muy simple – continuó, sin percatarse del repentino despliegue de confianza- apenas me destetaron, fui arrebatado de sus manos. Como es solo una concubina, no tenía derecho a criarme, a mí, al hijo del gran Señor. Fui entregado a un ejército de tutores y maestros. La veía de cuando en cuando...

-¡Eso debió ser muy duro!

-Algo... –recobró la sangre fría, y le sonrió de nuevo, olvidados sus problemas- ¿y ahora?

-¿Ahora que? –ella sentía el cuerpo de su marido pegado al suyo, pero no estaba excitado, y eso la alentó a demostrar cada vez mas felicidad. Además, la confesión la armó de valor para seguir hablándole como a un igual, y no como a su dueño y señor

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Bañarnos –contestó, agitando su larga melena oscura, para ir por uno de los recipientes conocidos... – yo te ayudo... tú me ayudas... ¿nunca te habías bañado solo?

-Durante las batallas. En los ríos, por lo general... – Inuyasha evocó buenos momentos de sangrientos encuentros- pero nunca aquí...

-Bueno... ¿Podrías agacharte?... eres muy alto...

Inuyasha empezó a reír descontroladamente al verla así, con una de las manos llena de lo que sabía era jabón para el cabello, y otra tratando de alcanzarle la coronilla, que le quedaba por lo menos veinte centímetros más arriba que la de la joven, mientras ella ponía cara de desamparo con sus enormes ojos de oveja en matadero. Se sentó en el agua, para quedar con el rostro a la altura del suave estómago. En esa posición tenía los exquisitos senos justo frente a sus ojos, temblando, vibrando, bailando de arriba abajo, apretándose uno contra otro, mojados, mientras ella, sin notar lo que su esposo miraba, enjabonaba su cabellera blanca, y la lavaba sin imaginarse del "entretenimiento" que estaba proporcionando. 

Sin embargo, Inuyasha disfrutó de esa novedosa y refrescante situación. Su mujer bañándolo. Decidió que disfrutaría al máximo de todo... por que ése tipo de confiada intimidad era absoluta y completamente nueva en su vida... y le gustó...

-Voy a enjuagarte – dijo suavemente Kagome - ¿Listo?

-Siempre estoy listo

Con un cuenco de cobre, tomó agua y la vertió sobre la cabeza del hombre. Masajeó las peludas orejas, provocándole un estremecimiento del más puro placer animal... una vez acabado el pelo, ella se detuvo un instante ante el macho que tenía los ojos cerrados...

-Voy a enjabonarte – musitó, de pronto comprendiendo el total significado de sus palabras- te... te... ¿te pones de pie...?

-Siéntate... párate... siéntate... haz el muerto... –bromeó él. Otra novedad- ¿crees que soy un cachorro en entrenamiento? – pero se levantó

-¡Inuyasha! – exclamó, con diversión- ¿cómo crees?... ¡bien hecho muchacho!... ten... toma una galletita... – y le ofreció un diminuto jabón, mientras palmeaba su cabeza, parándose de puntillas

-¿Qué rayos...? – entonces abrió los ojos desmesuradamente...

Y tras unos largos segundos, las carcajadas amenazaban con ahogarlo, tanto así que tuvo que sentarse de nuevo y patalear en el agua, que en ocasiones le caía en la boca y lo atragantaba... tardó sus buenos diez minutos en recobrar al menos la compostura suficiente para que sus estentóreas demostraciones, se redujeran a risas ahogadas, que hacían vibrar su musculoso cuerpo. Kagome no pudo mas que sentirse muy contenta, y rió con él todo lo que pudo, por que el estado del hayou era, francamente, contagioso.

-Bueno, ahora sí... ¿Te levantas?- ya tenía lista la espumosa esponja en la blanca y pequeña mano 

Lo hizo, obediente, causándose más risa de sí mismo al verse haciéndolo. Y de pronto, la hilaridad se esfumó como por arte de magia. La alegría, el contento seguía en él... pero lo que ahora pasaba le cortaba el aliento... Las manos de Kagome le recorrían. Primero por la espalda, restregando la esponja, aunque, debido a la obvia falta de fuerza física de la mujer, en realidad era como si lo acariciaran. 

Kagome, sumida en un trance en absoluto inocente, restregó el cuerpo firme, duro, de su marido. La espalda no fue nada, comparado cuando tuvo que bajar al magnífico trasero, y a las piernas musculosas. Lo peor de todo era que, podía sentir la mirada dorada encima, extrañamente caliente... extrañamente pesada.

-Ahora... –dijo ella, dando los cortos pasos necesarios para ponerse de frente a él- ¿Inuyasha?

-Continúa – los ojos entrecerrados de pupilas contraídas, casi rendijas, la estremecieron

Así que comenzó con el cuello y los hombros. Bajó en pequeños círculos (como había visto hacer a los ayudantes) por los pectorales y el marcado abdomen... y entonces, se detuvo, ruborizada hasta el extremo de brillar...

-¿Qué?... necesito limpieza... sobre todo ahí –comentó él, como si nada, aunque su voz traslucía otra cosa- sigue...

-Sí – aunque no fue una orden, saboreó la petición del peliplateado con lujuria...

Se dedicó deliberadamente solo al frente de las piernas, al interior de los muslos, al vientre... tenía ante ella (puesto que se había parado en el alto escalón para ello) el ensortijado vello plateado, y el miembro, semidespierto. Curiosamente, no la estaba lanzando contra alguna superficie y...

Se detuvo en sus pensamientos... _Tenía que hacerlo_... 

Ella había querido que los sirvientes se marcharan...

Las manos se cerraron en torno al objeto de su rubor. Un suspiro profundo salió del pecho de Inuyasha, pero no hizo nada más. Así que ella comenzó a lavarlo, solo con el jabón, tal y como había visto también. Delicadamente tomó la punta de aquel miembro, y lo levantó para enjabonarlo bien. Sin pensarlo, sus movimientos eran casi... casi... bueno... Inuyasha usó toda su voluntad y fortaleza para evitar que se enderezara solo, como asta de bandera, para reclamarla... le estaba gustando la simplicidad del preludio... cosa que, debía reconocer, jamás había experimentado...

No sin temor, con una mano sujetaba el miembro pegado al vientre, y con la otra frotó la bolsa testicular del hombre... cuando él soltó un quejido, ella se asustó, soltándolo por completo:

-¿Te lastimé?- preguntó azorada- ¿Estás...?

-No, al contrario – le dedicó una mirada feroz- no pares...

-¿De verdad? –pero sus manos ya iban de regreso a aquel lugar.

Una cosa más. Ella disfrutaba conociendo de éste modo a Inuyasha. Era bastante simple. No había _podido_. Cuando él se paseaba desnudo ante ella, cuando la poseía, cuando le solicitaba la felación, ella por lo general cerraba los ojos, o apartaba la vista pudorosamente, por más que deseaba conocer y entender el cuerpo masculino. Antes era un tabú para ella y su gente... pero de un tiempo para acá, los tabúes iban rompiéndosele en brillantes trozos de vidrio opaco...

Así que continuó, llevando la mano aún más atrás, limpiando, y a la vez, tentando. Sin embargo, ya no había más excusas, así que dejó el área ya casi desinfectada de tanta atención, y volvió al resto del cuerpo, con una nueva esponja mojada en un jabonoso elíxir perfumado que dejó la bronceada, pero aún blanca piel con un rico olor a lavanda...

Él se bajó del escalón. Por un instante casi se le echa encima. Se le acercó, a lo que ella respondía dando pasitos atrás, un poco atemorizada por el aspecto de animal salvaje del rostro masculino. Sin embargo, cuando tocó la pared de la tina, él solo se pegó a ella. Un gesto limpio, sensual. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, pasó la diestra por un lado, rozando la punta de los senos, cálidos, endurecidos, con su pecho. Pero no la tocó más, sino que su mano se deslizó hacia la mesilla tras ella, y tomó el recipiente del jabón para el cabello, el que olía a hierba... el que más le gustaba...

Duró mas o menos un minuto más de lo necesario tomando tal recipiente, casi pegado a ella, con los áureos ojos, fieros y desafiantes clavados en los castaños y una media sonrisa ladeada, que mostraba uno de sus colmillos...

Por fin, sin pedirle que se sentara (la alcanzaba con pasmosa facilidad), enjabonó la cabellera azabache. Se descubrió a sí mismo enzarzado en una pelea interior por controlar su fuerza física. No quería hacerle daño, no quería herirla con sus garras, ni apretarla demasiado fuerte...

-¿Está bien así?- preguntó, espiando cada gesto en el rostro de la joven-¿No te duele?

-¡Está perfecto! – murmuró, relajada y abandonada a la sensación - ¿dolerme?

-Es que... tengo miedo de he... -¿miedo?... ¿Miedo!... ¿y de donde carajos había salido tal aberrante palabra?... ¿De él!...

Se apartó con un salto corto. Se quedó mirándola con algo cercano a la histeria...

_¡Miedo!_

¡De lastimarla!... ¡De que se pusiera triste!... ¡De perderla...!

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – chica inteligente, de rápido pensamiento, de inmediato buscó una palabra que suplantase la otra y amortiguara el golpe de la revelación - ¿Tu fuerza?

-Sí –pero la voz carecía de inflexiones, y parecía salir de otra boca

-No, no me haces daño alguno... es más... es delicioso... – ella volvió a cerrar los ojos, y a quedarse ahí quietecita, y a su merced. Eso fue más que suficiente.

Recobró el dominio de su persona, y se obligó a regresar a ella. Continuó con el cabello, sin dejar de pensar en lo que le acababa de ocurrir. El hecho de que ella se sometiera a su poder le calmaba un poco. Pero el hecho de que, de alguna forma, ahora ella también tenía cierto poder sobre él, le aterrorizaba...

-Olvídate de todo, Inuyasha –murmuró ella, con el rostro pegado a la piel húmeda de su pecho desnudo- olvídate de todo, y disfrutemos esto... 

-¿Kagome? – las palabras de la mujer lo descolocaron totalmente, dejando la blanca y perfumada espuma como una corona sobre la cabeza pelinegra

- ¿No te agrada? –continuó, haciéndole prácticamente sentir las palabras con el roce de sus labios en la piel – Esto es tan nuestro... tan privado... tan íntimo... nadie que nos interrumpa, ni que nos estorbe... nadie que me obligue a mantenerme alejada, sentada, esperando que acaben con mi cuerpo y con el tuyo... _esto es tan humano_...

-¿A que te refieres? –pero lo entendía... ¡por los ancestros!... lo entendía bien

-Es que... es que en verdad no te conocía – musitó, enrojeciendo, y la súbita calidez de su cara se traspasó al cuerpo de él- no había _podido_... por lo general, me tomas con lujuria y rapidez... apenas si me da tiempo de enterarme lo que está pasando... y otras, estamos rodeados de ayudantes o cosas peores... y así, apenas si quiero pensar en nada...

-¿Pero lo disfrutas no? –preguntó, repentinamente consciente de la creciente confianza entre ellos- al menos, eso parecía... tus orgasmos han sido siempre espectaculares...

-A nivel físico sí; – ella tomó el cuenco y, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se enjuagó la cabellera, haciéndolo sentir como un tonto por olvidarlo- pero no a nivel espiritual... ¿Sabes?... sé que no me amas... que no puedes... pero creo que... de alguna forma, podríamos... deberíamos...

-¿Qué? – impaciente, explosivo

-Ser amigos... –ella lo miró a los ojos, esperando algo... una aceptación... o un rechazo firme- podemos serlo... deberíamos serlo. Confiar el uno en el otro. 

Y he aquí que lo que antes le ocurriera quedó relegado al olvido. Allí estaba esa mujer, esa humana que llegó a su lecho "virgen", como decían, temblorosa, y ahora, hela ahí en ese momento, desnuda, valerosa, divina como una estatua, pidiéndole su amistad. Otra vez hablaba de amor. Otra vez se extrañó. Pero lo que sentía bien podía considerarse camaradería... 

¡Cielos!... ¿acaso no la poseía?... ¿acaso no se preocupaba por protegerla de todo... y de todos?

-Sí, Kagome – los ojos castaños brillaron- seremos amigos... te cuidaré...

-Y yo a ti... –eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisilla de lado, ligeramente burlona- ¿De qué te ríes?

-¿De que me vas a proteger, pequeña, si ni siquiera puedes entrar a la tina sin ayuda? – la muchacha hizo un mohín infantil, eso le agradó al espíritu dominador del macho- ¿A ver... dime?

-Puedo velar tu sueño –contestó, romántica y simple- puedo cuidar que no te desabrigues, puedo ayudarte con tus ropas, o acompañarte cuando lo necesites... puedo ofrecerte mi cuerpo de consuelo cuando estés molesto o triste... o cuando necesites alguien en quien confiar... Puedo protegerte de ti mismo...

-Ya veo – pero en su recién descubierto corazón, una flecha luminosa quemaba- entonces...

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – ella, de nuevo perceptiva, notó la creciente incomodidad del hombre

-Dime

-¿Vas a terminar de bañarme... o lo hago yo? –sonrió. Otra vez lograba sacarlo de su estupor malhumorado- por que me estoy arrugando toda...

Otra risotada sincera. Y tomó la esponja jabonosa, y comenzó el frotamiento.

Por primera vez Inuyasha tocaba el cuerpo de esa mujer sin la única meta de poseerlo a nivel sexual. Lentamente, con gentileza, restregó el fino cuello, los hombros, la espalda suave y curveada... las redondas nalgas y los satinados muslos... ofreciéndole la esponja, que ella tomó un poco extrañada, la sujetó por la cintura con ambas manos (era tan breve que casi la rodeaba con ellas) y la levantó en vilo, para colocarla en el mismo escalón en el que estuviera antes.

Así, casi fuera del agua, pudo estudiar al detalle la anatomía de la fémina ante él. Descubrió una piel finísima, cubierta de un imperceptible vello dorado, que brillaba contra la luz de las teas. Delineó cuidadosamente el rastro de una vena que cruzaba el costado de uno de sus senos. Se entretuvo en analizar la textura, color y reacción de los pezones canela claro, que se oscurecieron al arrugarse con su contacto... se detuvo a admirar esa piel dura y erizada, el diminuto hoyuelo rosado en la punta que se profundizó con la erección, el tacto en sus dedos al recorrerlo... notó de inmediato el cambio en el resto de los pechos... la repentina pesadez, el calor que radiaban hacia él... bajó, obligándose a ello, en verdad, por el vientre, mientras enjabonaba... se aprendió la forma del ombligo, de la curvatura del vientre, del ancho de las caderas... por, fin, y con un gran despliegue de enrojecimiento, que abarcaba desde el pecho hasta la raíz de los negros cabellos, llegó a _ésa_ parte...

No había vello. Le gustaba, pero nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarse por eso. Las humanas que conociera desnudas, por lo general lo tenían. Un encrespado y por lo general oscuro mechón, variante en tamaño y en espesor, pero casi siempre similar... pero en Kagome no había rastro...

-¿Por qué no tienes vello? –preguntó con simplicidad

-Por que evitaron que me creciera – contestó, ella, con la misma sencillez

-¿Cómo?

-Con una mezcla extraña... a las mujeres de la nobleza nos someten a ese tratamiento, apenas llegando a la adultez... la cosa apesta mucho, pero en cuanto la retiran con agua, todo ha desaparecido... y no vuelve a brotar jamás...

- Interesante –dijo, pasando un dedo por el pubis lampiño- muy interesante...

-¿Te desagrada?

-En lo absoluto... a decir verdad... me gustó desde que lo descubrí – Inuyasha dejó los ojos castaños, para mirar de nuevo hacia el lugar del que conversaban con tanta indiferencia- Limpia y suave como un bebé...

Cuando continuó su trabajo de "ayudante", ella tembló. Lentamente, rodeó las caderas con los brazos, y, separando los redondos glúteos, introdujo una de sus manos, llena de jabón. La lavó con dedicado cuidado en esa zona donde la espalda pierde su nombre. Luego. Sin detenerse a mirarla, metió la mano entre las piernas, para dirigirla más adelante.

Separó los labios lampiños, introduciendo los dedos. Extremadamente preocupado por sus garras, se esforzó en usar solo las yemas... abrió los sedosos pliegues, y enjabonó con dedicación... enjuagó usando la mano a modo de jícara y llevándola al área genital de la mujer, y, cuando echaba el agua, aprovechaba para sujetarla toda, con la palma de la mano enconchada sobre ella... se entregó a las ingles, cada pliegue, cada área... hasta el botoncillo del placer de ella se encontró enjabonado y limpio...

Ella vibraba, y en ocasiones soltaba algún gemido...

Al fin, la tomó de la cintura, y, con el mismo fácil movimiento, la sacó del agua, ya fría. La secó vigorosamente con una enorme toalla. 

-Enfermarás Inuyasha –dijo ella, algo alterada de que él siguiera mojado de pies a cabeza, y con el pelo escurriendo

-Keh! - dijo, indiferente- estoy bien... yo no enfermo con facilidad, Kagome... pero tú sí.

Y con esas palabras, la envolvió cálidamente, mientras él, satisfecho de su obra, se concentraba en secarse a sí mismo...

Cuando acabó, y su pelo por fin no parecía vertedero, se detuvo a mirarla. Ella permanecía expectante... se le acercó lentamente, por una vez no con esos arranques que le hacían levantarla en vilo y arrojarla a la superficie más próxima, sino con sensualidad.

Kagome dejó caer la toalla.

Inuyasha se aproximó a sus labios. La besó con calidez... había pasión, sí, pero aún más calidez... una ternura infinita, una dulzura que él desconocía que era capaz de producir. Siguió besándola, usando su lengua para acariciar el interior de la boca femenina... con las manos en la cintura, y las de ella rodeando su cuello...

La empujó suavemente hacia la cama... a pasos lentos, como si bailaran a un son inaudible para otros que no fueran ellos mismos...

La sentó, sin dejar de besarla. Con la misma sensualidad, y con las bocas unidas en un intercambio de tibia saliva, hizo que ella retrocediera (¡Ella!... ella... no él arrojándola... no... ¡ella con sus propios miembros!) y quedara en el centro de la enorme cama. La tumbó tendiéndose encima del pequeño y voluptuoso cuerpo, cuidándose de no aplastarla con su peso...

Nunca separaron sus rostros, unidos en el beso más ardiente que Inuyasha conociera jamás... Lentamente, pero con seguridad, las piernas de Kagome se fueron separando... para rodear las estrechas caderas de su marido, que repentinamente soltó un quejido...

-Hazlo – suplicó Kagome, en sus labios- hazlo...

El miembro erecto latía contra el vientre plano y tibio... con suavidad lo guió hasta la entrada completamente húmeda de Kagome, tras restregarlo un poco, para cubrirlo con el transparente jugo, suavemente lo introdujo en ella, mientras los gemidos y exhalaciones arrojaban deliciosas bocanadas de aliento uno en la boca de la otra y viceversa...

Empezó a moverse, pero, curiosamente, el vaivén era lento, exquisito, profundo.

Por primera vez, ella pudo concentrarse por completo en eso, en el miembro caliente, palpitante, en ocasiones latía... sentía como la separaba al entrar, como se deslizaba con un sonido húmedo, erótico... sentía hasta donde la abarcaba por dentro...

Inuyasha, ignorante por completo de la orientación de los pensamientos de su mujer, se concentraba completamente en sus propias sensaciones... la boca tibia, el cuerpo pegado al suyo, los pechos que rozaban contra su tórax con cada movimiento de entrada y salida, y se bamboleaban dulcemente... el inaudito calor dentro de la cavidad de ella... podía dedicarse a sentir... como la separaba... como ella lo atrapaba, lo apretaba... lo enloquecía...

No quería hacerlo más rápido, ni más salvaje... 

Le gustaba esto... esta... ¿Ternura?

Sin proponérselo, Kagome comenzó un movimiento un poco más veloz... se acercaba su culminación, y sus caderas le exigían una penetración mas profunda y necesitaba sentir el golpeteo de los genitales masculinos en los suyos, esa sensación de pura fuerza...

Inuyasha comprendió de inmediato... podía, sorpresivamente, leer los deseos de su mujer... arremetió con más ímpetu, largamente, salía un poco más para entrar con un impulso fuerte, un poco más rápido... ella comenzó a gemir, primero bajito... luego aumentó de tono...

-¡Ahhhhhh¡ -gritó, en su éxtasis, en la boca de él, que se bebió su aliento- ¡Inuyasha!

Siguió sus empujes, conteniendo su propio orgasmo, hasta que los temblores y la nueva y enervante sensación de los dedos finos y delicados de la mujer encajándose en su espalda fue remitiendo cuando quedaba laxa, jadeante, sonriente...

-No puedo... contenerlo más – murmuró Inuyasha

Cerró los ojos apretadamente, el gesto casi de dolor. Se volcó sobre ella, hundiendo el rostro en el cuello fino, y un largo gemido acompañó su eyaculación. Los latidos se incrementaron, hasta reducirse... permaneció largo tiempo dentro de ella. Pero no quería volver a hacerlo.

Por primera vez en su vida, estaba saciado...

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero, Inuyasha? – dijo ella, aprovechando la cercanía- esto debe ser un matrimonio... tu... yo... nadie más... nada más...

Claro que empezaba a comprender... Y la idea del Kah-Astarté comenzó a resultarle odiosa...

**CONTINUARÁ**


	6. DESICIONES

SIN AMOR

**SIN AMOR**

**DECISIONES.**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro... etc. Etc. Etc.. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Una disculpa de antemano... **

_**Un exquisito silencio**_

_**Sobre los cuerpos desnudos de los amantes...**_

Se quedaron dormidos sin darse cuenta. Inuyasha fue el primero en despertar, y, levantándose de la cama con cuidado, se vistió y salió. Necesitaba conversar con "alguien" sobre un asunto que se le estaba volviendo un conflicto. Se dirigió a paso tranquilo a la sala de lectura del palacio. Odiaba leer, pero sabía que encontraría ahí a su hermano. Así fue.

Sentado... no... más bien tendido sobre unos almohadones, con un gran volumen entre las blancas manos, completamente concentrado. Ni siquiera se inmutó al sentir entrar a su hermano menor, cuando éste se encaminó a un estante, y, sin fijarse siquiera, tomó uno de los Libros.

-Si me dices que de verdad piensas leer eso, yo me mato – la voz modulada, fría, carente de inflexiones, hizo que el menor prestara atención al título del libro

-"Viaje al oeste: guía para el viajero frecuente" – Inuyasha soltó una carcajada sarcástica- ¿Qué tiene de malo?... es refrescante una parodia de tan ilustre escrito... ¿no?

-Vaya... tres palabras elevadas viniendo de tu boca- los ojos ambarinos del mayor se fijaron en él con indiferencia- cualquiera pensaría que has encontrado una parte de tu extraviado cerebro, imbécil... ¿En la entrepierna de tu mujer... quizás?

- Entre sus pechos, idiota... más abajo se me vuelve a perder... ¿y cuales tres palabras, si se puede saber?

-¡Ya lo decía yo!... –entornó los ojos, divertido- "refrescante", "parodia" e "ilustre"...

Pero entonces cedieron a las carcajadas, llenas de pura diversión. Sesshoumaru era un ser frío, definitivamente aislado, pero, cuando se encontraban totalmente solos podía comportarse como el hermano que era. Divertido, interesado... incluso... preocupado, si la situación lo requería... como aquella vez...

- No pienses en eso – los ojos de Inuyasha no mentían, y el mayor supo el rumbo de sus pensamientos, antes que dijera nada- A mi no me gusta pensarlo...

- Sí... no... –el muchacho se levantó, para dejar el tomo en una de las mesillas a su alrededor- ¿Por qué?

- No lo sé – era una respuesta sincera, y no por ello menos inquietante

-Como sea –no se les daban muy bien los sentimentalismos. Así que cambió de tema. A lo que había venido. - ¿Sesshoumaru?

-Suéltalo. Lo he visto venir desde que pisaste la entrada – colocó un separador dorado, y cerró el libro, para colocarlo a su lado. Otro gesto desconcertante más, que se tomara la molestia de prestarle atención... de interesarse en lo que le quería decir

-Quiero hablarte del Kah-Astarté –Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos, confiriéndole a su rostro un aire adulto, de cazador- es importante...

-Te escucho.

-¿Crees que sea correcto? – preguntó a quemarropa, haciendo que el youkai abriese mucho los ojos por la sorpresa – ¿someter a nuestras hembras a...?

-Es un ritual antiguo... y tiene su razón de ser – _"...Así que se está... mmhh..."_ pensó el mayor, no sin cierta sorpresa _"Interesante_" – lo sabes tan bien como yo...

-Sí... pero –Inuyasha no quería decirle que esa misma mañana había descubierto lo que era "hacer el amor"... no quería decirle que el deseo de compartir a su mujer se había esfumado- ¿no crees que tal vez sea... innecesario?

-Inuyasha – el youkai se incorporó en los cojines, quedando sentado muy cerca del hanyou, mirándolo a los ojos. Algo brillaba en ellos y no era burla ni furia- Si tu no quieres, no lo haré. Punto.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué? – las marcas de sus mejillas palidecieron

-¿Por qué harías algo así? – Inuyasha inclinó la cabeza, haciendo bailar sus largos cabellos

-Por que eres mi hermano – dijo con un toque de frustración, como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo- ¿Por qué más?

-Pero es casi una ofensa – entonces Inuyasha cayó en la cuenta de lo que su hermano era capaz de hacer- ¡sería una barbaridad!

-Pero si no te gusta la idea – continuó Sesshoumaru, interrumpiéndolo- podremos con ello...

-No... no –El muchacho le sonrió, lo que hizo internamente feliz al youkai, que no lo demostró- Por supuesto que no cancelaremos nada... es lo correcto... es una tradición antigua, valiosa...

-Tu mujer llevará mi olor – susurró el mayor, volviendo a acomodarse- no habrá nadie que ose tocarla... por que se arriesgará a mi ira...

-Y a la de Padre... y a la mía propia – aunque la expresión posesiva de su hermano mayor lo desconcertó un tanto- ¿O no?

-Sí... pero me conoces, Inuyasha... yo no tengo los juiciosos puntos de vista de nuestro Padre... ni tu amabilidad inherente... yo soy peor que todo...

-Y sin embargo, te preocupas por mí –inuyasha se ponía de pié, silenciando a su hermano con esas simples palabras- ¡Ah! Iré de paseo por la ciudad. Llevaré a Kagome a conocerla. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?...

-Búscate un cerebro... –abriendo el libro, comenzó a ignorarlo con calma

-Bien... de paso, te consigo un reconstituyente viril... para que se te pare bien... –una risotada mal disimulada hizo que el libro temblara entre las manos del youkai- ¡ya sabes!... la vejez debe comenzar a afectarte...

-Inuyasha

-¿Qué?

-¿No vas a advertirme por centésima vez que sea cuidadoso? – aunque no dijo de qué se trataba, era obvio para el aludido

-¡Keh!. No creo que sea necesario

-¿A no? – Sesshoumaru bajó el libro lo suficiente para que sus ojos asomaran por encima- ¿Y por que?

-Por que sabes que si la lastimas, me harías mucho daño – le daba la espalda, así que evitaron el bochorno de verse a las caras y descubrir que era cierto- por lo que confío plenamente en ti... y en tus habilidades...

Ninguno dijo otra cosa. Inuyasha salió de la enorme biblioteca, dejando a Sesshoumaru tranquilo, indiferente y ocupado en su lectura. "Si tan solo Padre lo entendiera también", pensó el youkai joven para sí, "me dejaría tomar un respiro"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Salieron del palacio a pie; decisión de Kagome; por supuesto, aunque en un principio; el joven se resistió, luego se lo pensó mejor. Después de la... ¿conversación?... con Sesshoumaru, supo que tenía que hacer las cosas correctamente... no iba a humillar así a su hermano mayor, y bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a poner a sus únicos familiares en el predicamento de explicar los motivos de una acción tan inusual...

No. Basta...

Antes de que esa mujer llegara a su vida, él lo comprendía todo bien. Le gustaba acostarse con mujeres, y le gustaba compartirlas con su padre y su hermano. Ellos compartían las suyas con él mismo. Así, que, por una sola vez, sintió vergüenza de sus emociones, y de que el mayor lo hubiera presenciado.

Llevó a su esposa a la ciudad. Aunque disfrutó en cierto modo, su mente estaba en otro lugar. Planeando. Ideando. Tomó la decisión durante ese corto lapso...

Kagome no dejaba de lanzar risillas y grititos con cada novedad. Le encantaron sobremanera los malabaristas que hacían su representación en la plazoleta. Probó toda suerte de dulces extraños, hasta algunos que lucían como insectos caramelizados – lo que en verdad eran- y en dos ocasiones tuvo que correr a escupirlos...

Inuyasha se limitaba a seguirla de acá para allá, comprándole esas cosillas, e ignorándola benévolamente. La gente se detenía a saludarlo constantemente. Los soldados al verlo esbozaban con orgullo el saludo militar.

-He notado que la gente te quiere, Inuyasha

-¿Sí? – el hombre miró a su alrededor- pero esto es relativamente nuevo...

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que en un principio eran más mis detractores. Soy un híbrido, no lo olvides – el joven se detuvo cuando un enorme charco de lodo se interpuso ante ellos- espera un momento...

Kagome se vió levantada en vilo, y con un estremecimiento de vértigo, trasportada con un elegante salto, hasta el otro lado del charco. Cuando la bajó, ella aún estaba pálida.

-¿Te asusté?

-No... solo que se me regresaron los dulces... siento como que caminan en mi interior

-Eso no sería muy raro – Inuyasha se llevó un dedo a la nariz, mientras sus pupilas destilaban malevolencia- Estaban vivos... ¿no lo notaste?... caminarán en tu interior hasta que tus jugos gástricos los derritan... es parte del encanto...

Ella corrió a un rincón, y se convulsionó entre arcadas de asco. El muchacho no tardó en arrepentirse de la broma.

-¡Es una broma Kagome! – la tomó por la cintura, evitando que se fuera de bruces- ¡es solo una broma!

-mmmm –pero no quería hablar, no fuera que la comida realmente saliera de ella a desagradables borbotones

-Es solo una broma, hermosa...– Inuyasha la apretó contra su pecho, en cuanto los accesos cesaron- tranquila...

Acariciaba con gentileza la espalda, cubierta por la suave tela rosa oscuro. Al final, se había puesto un sencillo vestido... en realidad la ropa constaba de tres vestidos, uno sobre otro, unidos por un artístico cinturón... parecía más bien un traje de viaje. Los pies calzados en fuertes y cómodas zapatillas de caminante. A pesar de eso, al igual que Inuyasha, era imposible eliminar el porte regio. Por lo que no pasaba desapercibida, incluso entre las damas de alcurnia que paseaban de un lado al otro, con sus mejores y más opulentas prendas...

Inuyasha se descubrió, con cierta incomodidad, observándola con insistente placer. Le gustaba su forma de caminar, de conducirse. Le gustó la manera en que se puso a jugar con un grupillo de niñas mientras él hacía las salutaciones de rigor con uno de los lugartenientes de su Padre. Le gustó que, lo que más quería ella del enorme mercado, no eran las valiosas joyas en oro o plata con gemas engastadas, sino aquellas cosas de cristal, de mimbre, madera y hasta hueso... todo lo hecho a mano, que poseía un encanto artesanal.

-Creo que ya han sido suficientes compras por hoy – murmuró Kagome, agotada de llevar el morral de tela basta en su hombro- en otra ocasión buscaré más cosas...

-¿Por qué no ahora? – el hombre oteó en el cielo- es temprano todavía. Y además no llevas gran cosa...

-Es fácil decirlo para alguien con tu fuerza- le rezongó ella, con fastidio- pero yo ya estoy cansada...

-¿Por esa insignificante bolsa? – señaló el bulto, y la miró, incrédulo

-¿Insignificante? – ella casi se enojó de verdad

-Dámela – el muchacho se la arrebató, sintiéndola demasiado ligera para su gusto- ¡eres una exagerada!... esto no pesa nada...

-Inuyasha...

-¿Qué?

-¿Has cargado rocas?... ¿Árboles?

-¡Claro!

-¿Cómo de qué tamaño?

-Mhh... déjame pensar – se llevó la mano al mentón- creo que del tamaño de una carroza, mas o menos... no se me había ocurrido hacerlo con rocas más grandes... Aunque los troncos sí se me dan con facilidad...

-Inuyasha...

-¿Ahora qué?

-Yo a duras penas cargaba una tina de agua de vez en cuando...

-¡Ah!

Y ahí acabó la discusión...

Para cuando lo supo, llevaba encima un par de bolsas de tela, cargadas de cosas... cosméticos de distintos colores... entre ellos un frasco de una substancia negra a la que la vendedora, una extranjera exótica, llamó Khol, para bordear los ojos... varios pares de sandalias tejidas a mano, de coloridos hilos, collares de cuentas de cristal y de madera...

Entre otras muchas más.

Y a pesar de ello, su bolsa de monedas no adelgazaba casi nada. Se impresionó.

-Es hora de volver, Kagome – Inuyasha interrumpió el alegre coloquio de su mujer con un par de jóvenes del mercado, cuyas risas y parloteos sonaban como canto de pájaros- atardece, y tenemos que cenar con Padre.

-¡Sí! – dijo ella, obediente, haciéndolo feliz- nos vemos, chicas

Se despidió con la mano.

Iniciaron el regreso. Kagome había tenido la brillante ocurrencia de ir caminando a la ciudad. Viéndola desde la torre del palacio, no quedaba muy lejos. Pero a esas alturas, todo el día trajinando, sus pies latían y podía sentir una ampolla que se formaba, desagradablemente, en su planta. Pero, debido a que fuera su idea, optó por no decir nada.

Además sabía, de seguro, que eso enojaría al hanyou quien tenía la fortaleza de cien hombres, y no le iba a gustar que ella no se sintiera capaz de dar un paso más.

Avanzaron así un centenar de metros.

-¿Qué te pasa? – el hanyou detuvo su camino para mirarla, con seriedad. Iba muy atrás- ¿Por qué no te acercas?

-Lo lamento – se paró un instante, a respirar- no me pasa nada... vas muy rápido...

-Voy exactamente al mismo paso de la mañana, y antes no te costó seguirme – el peliplateado la esperó, sin dejar de estudiarla

-Sí... no me retrasaré más – se obligó a dar los pasos necesarios para alcanzarlo- ¿Ves?

-Así que eso es – Inuyasha esbozó una sonrisa burlona- Te duelen los pies ¿no?

- Este... yo... – al ver la mirada dorada, no tuvo más opción que decir la verdad- sí.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No quería que te enojaras conmigo... fue mi idea venir hasta acá a pie...

-¿Enojarme? –frunció el ceño- ¡Enojarme!... mujer tonta...

-¿Te enojaste ya?

-Ven – dijo, tomándola de la mano, e ignorando la última pregunta- sentémonos un rato por aquí.- de todas maneras... tenía algo que enseñarte...

La guió con firmeza por un camino casi oculto entre la maleza. Rápidamente llegaron a un diminuto claro en el bosque. Un árbol enorme, cuyas ramas rozaban el cielo, ocupaba el centro de aquel lugar, evitando que nada más que césped creciera a su alrededor.

Kagome admiró unos momentos aquel majestuoso árbol...

-El árbol del tiempo – dijo Inuyasha, con respeto- cuyas ramas cruzan el inframundo, y atraviesan el espacio...

-Árbol del Tiempo –Kagome se sintió sacudida por una descarga espiritual venida de aquel vetusto ser. El silencio alrededor de ellos se volvió casi mágico- ¡que maravilloso!

-Lo es – Inuyasha agachó la cabeza, musitando una inaudible plegaria- ahora nos permitirá descansar entre sus raíces.

Se sentaron. Por unos instantes, permanecieron en respetuoso silencio. Pero entonces, la expresión del hanyou cambió. Miró a la mujer con todo el aspecto de un animal de presa... una fiera... de pronto, abandonó toda civilidad, toda humanidad...

-¿Inu... Inuya...sha? – el rostro de él la atemorizaba- ¿Estás bien?

-Claro que sí – pero la sibilante voz sólo logró que ella soltara un grito ahogado...

Repentinamente, Inuyasha se lanzó, en un sentido completamente literal, hacia ella. Gruñía audiblemente... sus ojos ahora parecían las de un monstruo, y sus garras se alargaron... ella quedó atrapada entre el enorme nudo de una raíz, y el hombre... seguía soltando quejidos del más puro temor...

La mano izquierda de Inuyasha dejó el suelo, para asirle un pecho. A pesar de la placentera sensación, aún así, se revolvió hasta separase... pero el hombre la agarró con rapidez y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Ella mantuvo el torso reclinado hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse de esa malévola expresión, e Inuyasha aprovechó la posición para restregar su entrepierna contra el vientre de la mujer, mientras seguía apretando sus senos con la otra mano...

Por fin la soltó, haciéndola recostarse sobre el suave musgo que cubría la base del tronco...

Kagome se encontraba en posición fetal, arrimada a la raíz. Inuyasha se arrodilló, muy cerca. Una de las poderosas manos jaloneó sus piernas, fieramente, hasta separarlas. La otra, la que habían intentado alejarle de un manotazo, comenzó a manosearle los pechos metiendo la mano por el cuello de las camisas, pellizcando sus pezones sin ternura, con rabia. Eran movimientos rudos, algo violentos. Con la garra libre, restregó la entrepierna, sobre la gruesa tela de las ropas femeninas. Se inclinó para besarla en los labios...

Abrió la boca, mostrando un poco los colmillos e introduciéndole la lengua con avidez, peleó con la lengua de ella, la obligó a beberse la saliva que depositaba en la pequeña boca, la obligó a continuar el violento contacto... con los dientes, sujetó el labio inferior, para morderlo con más suavidad... no se trataba de hacerla sangrar... jamás la lastimaría de verdad...

A lengüetazos, recorrió el mentón, el delicado cuello, en ocasiones rozaba la blanca piel con los colmillos superiores, como un vampiro... como si deseara morderla... pero solo eran eso, roces que dejaban finas líneas rojizas, y que le sacaban quejidos a la mujer... de pronto, las vestiduras se volvieron un estorbo. Rápidamente, con la habilidad que daba la experiencia, Inuyasha desató el cinturón y los lazos que unían las prendas superiores de Kagome... desgarrando dos de las camisas en el proceso...

Uno de los pezones, liso, hundido en la piel, quedó asomando entre el hueco de uno de esos desgarres, rodeado de blanca tela... Inuyasha lo miró con hambre... dedicó unos segundos a mirar a los ojos a la mujer... bajó la vista nuevamente hacia la exquisita rotura de la prenda...

Abriendo mucho la boca, en un despliegue de fiereza, bajó hasta tomar completamente tanto la areola como el pezón en ella... lo succionó con mucha fuerza, jalándolo hacia arriba, hacia sí... inmediatamente se endureció, aún dentro y pegado a su lengua... la sensación le obligó a lanzar un gruñido animal. Con un movimiento, separó las ropas, para dejar libre el otro pecho... sin soltar el que ya tenía entre sus labios, que estimulaba con sus dientes, mordisqueándolo, jalándolo, lamiéndolo, llevó la mano al otro... tomó entre sus dedos el botón erecto, y, pellizcándolo, comenzó a moverlo en círculos, a jalarlo, a rozar la areola con la yema de los dedos. Rápidamente, los senos se volvieron pesados, calientes...

-Te gusta esto ¿eh, Kagome? – la voz no parecía la del Inuyasha de siempre- Te gusta que te dominen...

-Yo... Inuyasha –pero su olor la desmentía, ya que el aroma de su incipiente excitación llegaba con claridad al fino olfato de su marido- yo... no me...

-Gimes, además –hablaba con la boca pegada a su oído, atrapando el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus dientes, y lamiendo la piel del cuello, mientras sus manos la recorrían- y te quejas... esto te gusta...

-Inuyasha... ¡Inu...ya...sha...! – un largo alarido acompañó cuando la boca del hombre delineó sus hombros y su cuello, y sintió los dientes arañándola

La mano libre del hanyou, desató con facilidad el lazo del pantalón rosa. Lo arrancó de un movimiento.

-¡Inuyasha! – ella gritó, verdaderamente excitada ahora, aunque incómoda por que alguien podría verlos- ¡Para!

-No –El hombre se hablaba con los labios pegados ahora al otro pezón, haciéndola gemir- no voy a parar... y no te atrevas a darme órdenes...

-Por favor- gimoteó, incapaz de defenderse de la tremenda fortaleza física del que la dominaba- por favor...

-No... – y la calló con un beso que casi la ahoga

Se puso de pie, obligándola a hacer lo mismo, ya que la tenía tomada por la cintura, elevándola en el aire lo suficiente para seguir en sus pechos. Ella apoyó las manos en los anchos hombros, y trató de apartarse con todas sus fuerzas. Esos intentos por alejarlo, solo lo enardecieron más.

La colocó en el suelo, donde ella casi se desploma, temblorosa, semidesnuda... pero no pasó un segundo antes de que él la tomara de nuevo por el torso, y la forzara a darle la espalda... pasó una mano por la cintura, rodeándola, y con la otra la tomó por el mentón...

Acomodándola de pie sobre una raíz, quedó a la altura perfecta para que su hombría la alcanzara sin dificultad. Con una de sus manos, capaces de levantar rocas, dobló la fina espalda, hasta inclinarla por completo. Ella solo pudo apoyarse en el gran tronco del árbol, mientras las pocas ropas que le quedaban eran apartadas de lado.

La penetró. Un golpe fuerte, completo, hasta el fondo.

Kagome gritó. Un rastro de dolor cruzó por sus ojos, por que el embiste había sido repentino y salvaje... pero solo fue eso, un rastro que se desvaneció al instante de sentir las manos de su marido rodeando su cintura... y su cuerpo en el suyo...

Pero eso no detuvo a Inuyasha. Salió de ella, y miró su miembro... un delgado puente del transparente flujo los unía, desde la entrada de la mujer hasta su punta... lentamente, pero sin compasión, restregó ése fluido en los labios enrojecidos, y en la entrada de la mujer...

Y volvió a entrar. Los empujes eran cada vez más violentos, ella gritaba y gritaba... en algún momento, el sufrimiento de sentirse ultrajada dio paso a otras sensaciones... un estremecimiento que comenzaba en su vientre, corriéndose a sus muslos, obligando a los músculos del interior de los mismos a contraerse al ritmo de las palpitaciones de su intimidad, se volvió cada vez más potente. El hanyou se reclinó sobre Kagome, amoldando su torso a la espalda de la joven, bajando el brazo que antes sostenía la breve cintura, metió los dedos entre los pliegues de ella, buscando con cuidado, el delicado botón... en cuanto lo encontró, le dedicó asidua atención, frotándolo, circulándolo... y con la otra mano, la sujetaba por el mentón y el cuello, pasando por entre los senos...

El orgasmo la alcanzó con un grito de sorpresa... y de éxtasis. Demasiado rápido e intenso, he hizo que perdiera totalmente la fuerza en las piernas, a punto estuvo de desplomarse...

En ese momento, Inuyasha realizó un último movimiento, y, con un bramido, eyaculó con tal fuerza, que ella sintió el cálido chorro golpearla por dentro...

Respiraba agitada, apenas capaz de sujetarse y mantenerse en pie. Pero Inuyasha, como buen espécimen de su raza, no estaba cansado en lo más mínimo. La giró sobre su eje, y la levantó de nuevo en el aire.

-Rodéame con tus piernas – era una orden concisa, llena de ardor en la voz - ¡Ahora!

Lo hizo. Y sin mayor preámbulo, él la empujó hasta apoyar la suave espalda, protegida por las camisas, contra el grueso tronco. Ella podía sentir la virilidad de Inuyasha latiendo entre sus piernas, mojado y listo... pero él primero la besó, no del modo bestial de al principio, sino metiendo su lengua con dulzura, apretando sus pechos y sus nalgas con pasión.

De nuevo entró en ella, pero ésta vez, no hubo dolor alguno, por que se encontraba profusamente lubricada, tanto por sus propios fluidos, como por el semen de Inuyasha. Los movimientos largos y profundos lograban que ambos gimieran en voz muy alta. Entonces Kagome se dio cuenta de que él estaba vestido por completo, solo había abierto un lazo del pantalón para dejar libre su hombría... sus pezones rozaban con la tela suave y rasposa, provocando una sensación nueva, el interior de sus muslos se apoyaba en el cinturón de cuero, que, al frotarse por la penetración, emanaba un calor que casi quemaba...

De nuevo la sensación del éxtasis que venía la obligó a cerrar los ojos, y a lanzar un alarido de puro placer... su cuerpo liviano era manipulado con facilidad por su marido, elevándola, empalándola en él, llevando el ritmo de sus caderas. De su interior brotó un tibio torrente de jugos, mezclados con la semilla de su marido que ya estaba dentro, que mojaron por completo tanto su intimidad, como el frente de las prendas de él...

En cuanto ella acabó, notó la expresión de Inuyasha...

El rostro se contrajo en un rictus de satisfacción, y, arrojando la cabeza hacia atrás, soltó un grito, un gruñido muy fuerte, más bien, que acompañó el momento en que se corría en ella, mientras, al mismo tiempo, apretaba todo su cuerpo aplastándola un poco contra el tronco del árbol. Se movía entre palpitaciones, dentro y fuera de ella, en movimientos muy cortos, mientras los latidos espasmódicos de su orgasmo lanzaban las últimas gotas de su semen dentro del joven cuerpo de su mujer...

La mantuvo así unos momentos, con la cara enterrada en el fino y blanco cuello, respirando agitadamente, y sin salirse de su interior...

Cuando levantó la vista, Kagome supo lo que venía.

Sin que se lo ordenaran, en cuanto él la separó de sí, se arrodilló ante él. Observó detenidamente el miembro todavía erecto y reluciente ante su rostro. Lo tocó un poco, encontrándolo resbaladizo, cubierto por los fluidos de ambos. Él la miraba con un gesto burlón. La sonrisa ladeada y los ojos llenos de diversión.

-¿Te atreverás? – dijo él, con sorna- ¿o tendré que metértelo en la boca a la fuerza?

-Lo haré – contestó, con voz agotada pero curiosa

-Bien – rió, sarcástico- ¡quiero verlo!

Lentamente, Kagome abrió los labios todo lo que pudo y se acercó a su marido. Con un poco de temor, primero dejó que la gruesa punta del miembro rozara con su lengua, pasándola alrededor, y acariciando la pequeña rendija del extremo, succionando los restos que quedaban en él, del blanco líquido. Inuyasha soltó un quejido alborozado.

Luego, separándose, recorrió con la boca y la lengua toda la extensión, yendo de la base hacia la punta, una y otra vez, tomándolo con sus manos para manipularlo mejor. Y, al fin, se lo metió en la boca todo lo que le cupo, echando la cabeza de adelante hacia atrás, siguiendo un ritmo que Inuyasha mismo marcaba con el vaivén de sus caderas. En momentos se detenía para dedicarse a succionar con firmeza el glande, con cuidado acariciaba los testículos, y continuaba sin dejar de atender el resto del área, que ahora estaba muy caliente y tensa... repetidas palpitaciones la distraían.

En un tiempo, que a ella le pareció muy corto, Inuyasha llegó al clímax... pero ésta vez, por primera vez, no tuvo ella que beberse su semilla, sino que, en un arranque, la apartó lo suficiente para derramarse en el pálido rostro...

Kagome miraba con asombro. Observó salir el blanco y espeso líquido del cuerpo del hombre, pudo ver los latidos... esos latidos que siempre sentía por dentro, ahora los veía. Inuyasha tardó un par de segundos en recuperar el aliento. Ella seguía embobada, mirando el miembro, llevando las manos a su cara, para retirar, sin percatarse bien de ello, los rastros que la manchaban hasta el cuello y los pechos... lo más sorpresivo fue, que la erección no acabó por completo, pero él de todas maneras se cerró el pantalón...

-Déjame limpiarte un poco... – sacó de entre sus ropas un pañuelo, y con mucho cuidado retiró lo que manchaba el bello rostro femenino, a lo que ella dejó salir un suspiro enternecido – aún así, mi padre te olerá, y sabrá por que nos tardamos

-Sí, arigato... – Kagome se dejó atender, la conducta del hanyou la desconcertaba, pero podía notar que la dulzura no había desaparecido por completo. Aún sumida en sus pensamientos, pasó la lengua por los labios para recoger lo que había quedado en ellos, sin percatarse de la mirada que le era dedicada

Y de pronto, una brillante lágrima brotó de los ojos castaños, incapaz de contener sus sentimientos. Supo que Inuyasha había tomado una decisión... supo lo que significaba esa conducta. No la amaba. Nunca la amaría.

Inuyasha no estaba arrepentido... no la había lastimado en lo absoluto. Simplemente la deseaba... jamás la hubiera dañado... jamás...

Había jurado protegerla... hasta de él mismo... y por eso tenía que ser así...

-Debes prepararte, Kagome – murmuró Inuyasha, con un raro brillo en los ojos dorados- debes prepararte para mi hermano...

- Hai...

Media hora mas tarde entraban al palacio en silencio...

Los soldados que los recibieron ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa...

El Joven Príncipe llevaba a la humana cargada en su espalda...

CONTINUARÁ 


	7. CONCUBINAS

-¿Qué ha sido eso

**SIN AMOR**

**Las Concubinas...**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro... etc. Etc. Etc.. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Una disculpa de antemano... **

_**Aligerando el calor nocturno**_

_**Sueños ardientes de medianoche...**_

Inuyasha permanecía en silencio, sentado en uno de los sitios de honor, como siempre. A su derecha, su padre conversaba animadamente con algunos de sus más poderosos guerreros. Cerca de él, su hermano mayor le miraba de cuando en cuando, con interés.

Mientras la fiesta avanzaba, el degenere a su alrededor comenzó a cansarlo. Estaba habituado a esas costumbres patricias. Las y los bailarines, todos ellos cuidadosamente elegidos entre los más gráciles, bellos y estilizados, estaban siendo tomados casi a la fuerza, interrumpiendo su actuación.

Aquí y allá una joven hembra era montada sin mucha piedad... incluso uno que otro joven y bello macho... eso no era de su preferencia. Alguna vez lo probó, fue agradable y divertido, pero con mucho prefería los cuerpos suaves y curveados de las mujeres. Su hermano igual. Observaba la bacanal con ojos vacíos. Su padre tenía sobre las piernas a una de sus concubinas. Varias de las concubinas de los tres se mezclaban entre los festejantes. Y él solo quería largarse de ahí.

-Inuyasha – la voz en su oído lo hizo soltar un respingo- ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Sesshoumaru? –giró un poco el rostro, encontrando el de su hermano mayor pegado a su mejilla- ¿Por qué?

-También me estoy cansando de esto- dijo el aludido, posando una mano extendida en la espalda del más joven- no me interesa ver como se despachan a toda la servidumbre un montón de borrachos...

-Estamos en las mismas –Instintivamente echó una ojeada a su padre- ¿y si nota que nos vamos?

-Está muy ocupado –susurró con una media sonrisa el mayor - justo ahora la esta... ¡eso!... ¿ves?

Fue obvio el movimiento que hiciera el Gran Señor. No había que ser genio para notar cuando empaló a la concubina... además, el alarido de la hembra no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Ambos rieron sin disimulo.

-Vámonos –Inuyasha se incorporó, seguido de Sesshoumaru

Salieron por una de las enormes puertas laterales, sin ser notados más que por los guardias de costumbre, que alzaron sus armas en saludo.

-Inuyasha – la voz de Sesshoumaru no era más que un murmullo, pero perfectamente audible- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta ahora?

-Nada

-Nada – repitió con tono cansado- nada...

-Nada me molesta.

-Supe que hace dos días llegaste de la ciudad con tu esposa a tu espalda...

-Le dolía el pie –contestó el hanyou, sin pensarlo- por una ampolla...

-¿Y tú...?

-Simplemente evité que se lastimara más.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué? – el bufido molesto hizo que el mayor esbozara una sombra de sonrisa

-¿Por qué preocuparte por una tontería así?

-No tengo la menor idea, hermano – soltó por fin- no tengo idea... y eso...

-Te está mortificando...

-Sí.

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo, en los jardines iluminados por la tenue luz de la luna, alejándose cada vez más del estallido luminoso del gran salón, internándose en la frescura de la noche. No se miraban, y por un rato, ni siquiera hablaron.

-Deberías visitar a tus concubinas – soltó de pronto el youkai- sé que no has estado con ellas desde... desde tu boda...

-Sí, lo sé – Inuyasha suspiró, fastidiado consigo mismo- yo también lo he pensado...

-Inuyasha...

-¿Qué?

-¿La amas?

-¡Claro que no! – casi gritó- ¿De donde sacas esa tontería?

-Solo era una pregunta. Pero si no la amas, deberías hacer una visita a tus concubinas. No es bueno que estén tanto tiempo sin atender...

-Tienes razón – pero el color de sus ojos cambió levemente- iré esta misma noche... gracias, Sesshoumaru...

Durante una hora medio conversaron, medio pelearon. Se separaron con una breve despedida. Inuyasha se dirigió al edificio de las concubinas.

Alguien ahí, hacía mucho que lo esperaba. Todos los días se bañaba y arreglaba como si hubiera sido llamada, aunque fuese en vano. Todos los días agregaba un nuevo detalle a su plan. Cada tarde avistaba por entre los ventanales, la llegada de cierto ser alto y de pelo plata. Esa noche, por fin, sonrió.

-Amo Inuyasha – ronroneó la blanca mujer- ha venido al fin...

-Kikyo – respondió, sin mucho entusiasmo- sí. Pero quiero que todas vengan acá...

-Todo será como desee...

La mujer era una estatua de mármol, en el sentido más literal que pueda aplicarse a un ser humano. Hermosa, alta, blanca, fría y dura. Inuyasha sabía, por accidente, que estuvo o estaba enamorada. Pero nunca supo de quién. Solo sabía que no era de él.

Las demás mujeres llegaron, vestidas con sedosas telas transparentes, arregladas al extremo del lujo. Los ojos de todas brillaban, las mejillas se encendían, y un montón de suspiros llenaban el aire.

Inuyasha estaba semitendido en un diván de brocado azul, ya solo con el pantalón negro encima. Miraba con ojos de bestia a todas, deleitándose en la vista de los pechos e intimidades apenas ocultas por las diáfanas telas. Ordenó una danza.

Kikyo, silenciosa, se arrodilló ante él. Sin muchos preámbulos, como siempre, le abrió el pantalón y, completamente carente de expresión en el rostro, tomó el miembro dormido entre sus labios para estimularlo.

Inuyasha soltó un gruñido.

Poco a poco, la escena ante él se tornaba más caliente. Un par de sus anteriores favoritas, una youkai pelirroja de piel de alabastro, se dedicó a otra de piel morena oscura de cabellos verdes. Poco a poco, esas hembras comenzaron a acariciarse los pechos, a introducir los dedos en la intimidad de la otra, a besarse.

Un rápido orgasmo asustó a Kikyo, que no esperaba una reacción tan repentina. Inuyasha solía ser más calmado. Ya no era un adolescente neófito que recién descubriera los encantos femeninos. Podía controlarse con facilidad.

La mujer sonrió, al notar la mirada perdida de su amo. Sin importar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, la mente del hanyou se encontraba en otro tiempo y lugar, dándole alas a su imaginación... con cierta dama como protagonista.

Tal y como Kikyo lo había pensado.

Eso significaba que su plan saldría a la perfección, y quizás mucho antes de lo que imaginaba.

-¿Mi Amo se encuentra bien? – preguntó, con fingida preocupación

-Claro –la miró con indiferencia, impresionándose ante la súbita mirada luminosa- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Mi amo no se encuentra aquí – susurró ella- su mente se encuentra en otro lugar...

-Que perceptiva

-¿Mi amo tiene alguna fantasía en particular? – si no la tenía, ella iba a proporcionársela

-No – Inuyasha podía ser poderoso, un guerrero nato, pero en cuanto a argucias femeninas, estaba perdido- sigue con lo tuyo

-Sí, mi amo –

Kikyo se arrancó las faldas de seda clara, para quedar casi desnuda ante él, y solo una banda de gasa transparente bordeada de cascabeles de plata cubría sus senos, y a través de la tela, los pezones se levantaban desafiantes. Inuyasha la miró.

-Veo que estás excitada – llevó el índice hacia uno de los botones de un color rosa oscuro- esto no es común en ti

-Mi Amo tenía mucho sin recordarnos – le sonrió- es natural...

-¿Natural? –repitió el macho, introduciendo, sin ningún afecto, dos dedos entre los pliegues de la entrepierna de la mujer parada ante él. Los movía como inspeccionando, hasta que los dirigió a la húmeda vagina, que se contrajo al recibirlos- Esto no es muy natural de tu parte...

Estaba completamente mojada. Sus flujos resbalaban sobre y entre los dedos que la invadían, mientras se sonrojaba notoriamente. Inuyasha la masturbó así por unos momentos, mientras otra de las hembras se aproximaba a una seña del macho. Lentamente, la nueva se colocó tras Kikyo, pasando los brazos hacia el frente, alrededor de ella. Suavemente, comenzó a acariciar el pliegue de los senos, acunándolos en el hueco de sus manos. Con los pulgares rozó con ligereza las puntas erectas, para luego, apretar ambos pechos con las manos extendidas. Kikyo soltaba quejidos del más puro placer.

Inuyasha seguía moviendo los dedos, como un miembro en miniatura, prestando atención a las exclamaciones que producía su contacto al entrar, y rozar la parte más sensible. Comenzaba él mismo a excitarse al ver a la otra bonita hembra acariciando los senos de Kikyo...

-Lámelos – ordenó con voz ronca- lámele los pechos

-Sí mi amo – contestó la joven, mientras Kikyo abría mucho los ojos por la sorpresa

La muchacha inclinó un poco el torso de Kikyo, para tener mejor acceso al área, y al mismo tiempo dejar el campo de visibilidad abierto para su amo.

Comenzó por mordisquearlos por encima de la tela. La atacada se estremeció. Atrapó con los dientes al botón duro, y lo mordisqueó con cuidado, hizo lo mismo con la delicada areola que se arrugó al simple contacto. Inuyasha empezó a mover los dedos de un modo más veloz.

Lentamente, la joven hembra bajó la banda de gasa hasta la base del busto, quedando atada al contorno del torso por la banda de tintineantes cascabeles. E hizo exactamente lo que le ordenaron. Lamió los pezones con avidez, logrando que Kikyo se arqueara y vibrara tanto, que los cascabeles resonaron. Inuyasha sonrió ante ése detalle.

Por fin, entre los dos, lograron que la joven concubina pelinegra se derrumbara entre los espasmos de un violento orgasmo sobre las piernas de su amo, siendo seguida por la torturante boca de su compañera, y siendo asaetada por los dedos implacables del hanyou.

Casi se desvaneció ahí.

Inuyasha hizo una seña, y la otra hembra se sentó a su lado, dejando libre a la agotada concubina. El hanyou, tomó a Kikyo por la rodilla, y en un solo fluido movimiento, le abrió las piernas, y la giró hasta ponerla de frente a él. La mujer casi se deja caer en su hombro, incapaz de sostenerse. Pero el peliplateado la sostuvo, poniendo una mano en su vientre, y la levantó con rapidez. La otra hembra, sin que se lo ordenaran, apartó las telas que entorpecían a su amo, y éste, apunto su miembro duro, mojado y palpitante, hacia la pelinegra. Kikyo solo acertó a abrir la boca en un intento de impedir lo que seguía.

Pero de sus labios solo salió un alarido.

Estaba siendo penetrada con absoluta gentileza. Inuyasha la sostenía por las redondeadas caderas, mientras él mismo levantaba un poco las suyas para llegar lo más adentro posible. Un leve olor a sangre llegó a su olfato, mientras la mujer se tragaba un delgado camino de lágrimas. Aunque no había llegado "virgen" a él, siempre sangraba cuando la usaba. Sus médicos dijeron que era por motivos emocionales. Ella se contraía tanto, que de algún modo, al penetrarla, por más que la preparara, y por más delicado que fuera, siempre la desgarraba un poco...

-Esto nunca deja de sorprenderme – murmuró el hanyou, al ver, nuevamente, el pequeño rastro de sangre en su miembro, cuando la levantó un poco- ¿Por qué nunca te relajas?... ya de por sí eres tan estrecha...

-Mi amo... – sollozó Kikyo- mis disculpas...

-No, esta bien – un poco de ternura llegó a sus ojos- aunque no me agrada que te duela tanto...

Sin embargo, el cuerpo del hombre clamaba por moverse, casi automáticamente. Así que comenzó a mecerse de adentro hacia fuera, intentando no lastimarla, deseando embestir con mayor fuerza, pero incapaz de ello, con tal de no herirla más.

De pronto, y para absoluto espanto de Kikyo, éste la levantó por completo, saliéndose de ella. Con la misma facilidad con la que la había colocado encima suyo, la bajó para sentarla en el suelo, a su lado.

Otra de las concubinas, la de pelo verde, de inmediato se colocó sobre el regazo de su señor, tomando el miembro palpitante y dolorido en su pequeña mano, y, acomodando la enrojecida punta en su entrada, se dejó caer encima. Un grito del más exquisito placer acompañó el movimiento. Inuyasha rió complacido. Así debía de ser. Regocijante, placentero.

La hembra se movía con frenesí, mientras se acariciaba ella misma el busto. Inuyasha hizo un leve ademán, y, recostándose por completo en los cojines, la otra joven, la que lo ayudara con Kikyo, se sentó casi en su cara, para dejarlo lamer su abandonada intimidad.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, los tres alcanzaban un clímax tremendamente salvaje.

Kikyo los miraba con resentimiento.

Se calmó a duras penas. Mientras su amo sonreía rodeado de sus mujeres.

Al final de cuentas, todas tuvieron su ración esa noche. Pero la pelinegra humana no quitaba el gesto compungido, en espera de que Inuyasha lo notara. Sabía que lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inuyasha se levantaba de entre las durmientes, con cuidado de no pisar a ninguna. La lujosa habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Probablemente uno de los sirvientes entró en silencio, cuando dormía.

Se sorprendió al ver un cuerpo agazapado en un rincón, sobre el suelo desnudo. Saltó ágilmente hacia él.

Era Kikyo. Una sollozante y bañada en lágrimas Kikyo, recostada en el suelo, despierta. Esperándolo.

-¿Kikyo? – murmuró, incrédulo- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Mi amo – contestó la mujer, con un tono ensayadamente triste- mi amo... no soy digna de reposar a su lado...

-¿De que hablas, mujer? – no levantó la voz, pero no era necesario. Sus ojos dorados relampaguearon de furia - ¿De que estupidez hablas?

-Soy tan inútil... –ronroneó ella, entre lágrimas- tan mala... y tengo tanto miedo...

-¿Miedo de qué?

- De estas hembras. Ninguna es mi amiga. Ninguna me trata con delicadeza cuando mi amo las conmina a usarme – esa era una reverenda mentira, pero Kikyo sabía que Su amo no comprendía a los humanos del todo- ¿Por qué no puedo servir a mi amo, con otra humana?... ¿Por qué siempre con ellas?

-Cualquiera diría que tener hermanas youkai te molesta – entrecerró los ojos, que brillaron como los de un gato en la noche- ¿Qué sugieres?

-Solo... quiero... estar con una igual... eso es todo – ella fingió reprimir un nuevo acceso de llanto- si he de compartirme con mi amo, que sea con alguien que me entienda.

-Me sorprende un tanto, he de decir – volvió el inuyasha suspicaz, y le mujer casi temió que todo se le viniera abajo- nunca has sido sentimental, ni has requerido nada, excepto que no te use...

-Eso es una malinterpretación, amo.

-Ya lo veremos. Aunque debo decir, que algo ha venido a mi mente. Déjame pensarlo. Yo te llamaré en cuanto llegue a una conclusión.

Inuyasha salió del salón, dejando a una satisfecha humana sonriendo a escondidas. Kikyo se levantó y se fue a su habitación privada. Se lavó a conciencia, odiando el recuerdo de los dedos del hanyou en su entrepierna, odiando la sensación de cosquilleo en sus senos, al rememorar la lengua de su compañera...

Todas esas cosas las deseaba, sí, pero con alguien más.

Y las tendría. Todas para ella... sí.

Inuyasha entraba en sus habitaciones. Era muy de madrugada. En un par de horas, rayaría el alba. Kagome dormía apaciblemente. No se había asustado con su ausencia, por que sabía que los festejos del Gran Señor podían durar días seguidos. Así que, sin nada en su corazón ni en su conciencia, se acostó sola, y descansaba en total calma.

El hanyou sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

¿Sería ella capaz de olerlo?... llevaba encima el fuerte aroma de los flujos de sus concubinas, dejando a su alrededor una flotante estela de olor a sexo. Incluso sabía que su rostro apestaba.

Kagome no tenía su sentido del olfato tan desarrollado, pero sabía con certeza que la intensidad de ese aroma sería notorio hasta para ella. No quiso herirla así. De pronto, sintió que todo estuvo mal, que no debió ir con las concubinas... de pronto se sintió... _culpable._

Culpable...

¡Por todos los dioses!... ¡¿Él, el príncipe, el guerrero, sintiéndose culpable?!

Se jaló los cabellos con fuerza, furioso consigo mismo. Se acercó a los baños, y jaló la campanilla. Los sirvientes aparecieron de inmediato. Lo bañaron con tanta conciencia, que su piel enrojeció. Pero la orden la había dado personalmente. No quería rastros de olor... no quería nada encima... ninguna suciedad...

Tras terminar el baño, se enfundó una larga bata de pesada tela recamada encima de los pantalones blancos. Salió a caminar a los jardines. A calmarse.

Nuevamente soltó un respingo al ver una silueta sentada en el pasto, de frente a él.

-¿Sesshoumaru? – se le aproximó, con una sonrisa- ¿Acaso me espías?

- Nunca sales a esta hora, no seas idiota – le contestó el mayor, que hasta hacía unos momentos, meditaba como parte de su estricto entrenamiento- ¿por qué no meditas conmigo?

-¿En serio? – el más joven se sentó a su lado, intentando entrar en el profundo trance que su hermano alcanzaba con ridícula facilidad.

Pero no dejaba de removerse en su sitio, de lanzar quejiditos hastiados, y acomodarse la ropa con fastidio, mientras largos y cansados suspiros llenaban los pocos instantes que no se estaba moviendo.

Al final, Sesshoumaru se hartó.

-¿Por qué maldita razón no puedes quedarte quieto, imbécil?

-Estoy quieto – susurró el menor, fingiendo estar compungido- estoy muy quietecito...

-¡Maldición!... ¡Maldición! – susurró, con ira- ¡Diablos!... ¡Demonios!

-¿Sabes, hermano? – interrumpió el airado monólogo- Creo, sinceramente, que deberías aprender malas palabras... te oyes tan... remilgado así...

-¿De que carajos hablas?

-¡Vamos, Sesshoumaru!- el joven se puso la mano en la nuca, sabiendo lo que se estaba ganando- ¡Ya solo te falta decir: ¡Pamplinas!... ¡Caracoles!... ¡Rayos y centellas!...!

-Te lo estás ganando, inútil – los ojos del mayor se tornaron rojos, y sus marcas se oscurecieron- te lo estás ganando...

-¡Pamplinas! – rezongó, con una risa que mostraba todos sus blancos dientes, y entrecerraba sus ojos- ¡Diablillos!... creo que mi hermanito se enojó...

Y de pronto, sin poder dejar de reír uno, y al borde del asesinato el otro, se encontraron en un nudo de brazos y piernas, mientras el mayor trataba de golpearlo en las costillas. Inuyasha era muy fuerte, así que ninguno logró conectar más que uno que otro insignificante toque, pero era agotador el esfuerzo. Media hora más tarde, llenos de polvo, con las ropas rotas, y un youkai joven frenético sentado encima de un aullante e inmovilizado hanyou, con la diestra sujetándolo del cuello de la ropa, y la otra a punto de conectar en su nariz, los encontró Inutaisho.

Una alegre carcajada interrumpió el momento justo en que esa nariz iba a ser mandada al inframundo.

-Mis niños, mis hijos- comentó entre las risas de los lugartenientes- ¿jugando tan temprano?... Sesshoumaru, asegúrate de no hacerle daño al pequeño...

-Sí padre – el mayor sonrió maquiavélicamente, mientras Inuyasha se retorcía bajo él, furioso por ser llamado pequeño- yo cuidaré muy bien de mi hermanito...

-¡Hey! – gritó el hanyou, intentando liberarse, sin éxito- ¡Cállate!

Sesshoumaru estaba sentado plácidamente en su vientre, sujetándolo del pecho con una mano. Parecía estar completamente relajado, pero mantenía una gran cantidad de energía depositada de tal forma que Inuyasha no podía incorporarse. Reía ante la desesperada acción del menor...

Cuando Inutaisho y sus acompañantes se marcharon, aún entre carcajadas. El joven youkai se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, para ver a su hermano a la cara...

-¿Estuviste con tus concubinas? – preguntó, sin soltarlo

-¿Qué?... ah... sí – dejó de debatirse, recostando la cabeza en el suelo, y mirando arriba, a las nubes- lo hice...

-¿Te sientes mejor? – soltó el agarre de su pecho, pero no se bajó

- Tengo algo en la mente

-Te ha dado por pensar, eso no es bueno – intentó bromear el youkai.

- Si quieres que te diga lo que se me ocurrió, entonces bájate – dijo Inuyasha divertido, y sus ojos destellaron- o voy a darte un llegue por detrás, que nunca vas a olvidar...

Ambos se carcajearon a mandíbula batiente por un buen rato, dejándose caer el mayor sobre la hierba al lado del hanyou. Inuyasha lo miraba a ratos.

-A veces me pregunto si en realidad eres tú el Sesshoumaru que conocía – dijo, sinceramente alegre- creo que en realidad un demonio secuestró al verdadero, y lo suplantó por una copia mejor que el original...

-¡Idiota!

Decidieron, sin decir nada, descansar un poco.

- Pienso hacer un trío – dijo de pronto Inuyasha- con Kagome y Kikyo

-¿Kikyo?

-Sí – el muchacho cerró los ojos- será bueno para todos...

-¿Para ti?

-Quiero ser el mismo de siempre...

-Kikyo no me agrada... nunca me ha gustado...

- Ya lo sé – el muchacho le dio un golpecito en el brazo, amistoso- pero es humana, igual que mi esposa. Supongo que podrá ayudarme a entender... sus sensaciones...

-No lo creo – le contestó- ¿Aún sangra cuando la penetras?

-Sí... es espantoso

-¿Y tu esposa? –nunca se lo había preguntado. El solo usaba hembras youkai- ¿También?

-No... ella no. – sonrió para sí, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el youkai- solo la primera vez que la tomé. Pero ahora lo disfruta enormemente...

-Entonces, no creo que esa humana tan desagradable pueda ayudar en algo, si ni siquiera disfruta el sexo...

-En eso llevas razón – suspiró- pero espero, más bien, que Kagome me ayude a relajarla... a que lo goce... aun que sea un poco...

-¿Quieres decir que jamás ha tenido un orgasmo?

-¡Oh sí!, muchos... pero solo cuando la masturbo... una vez que entro en ella, o solo con verme – se señaló a la entrepierna- al instante se contrae, y ya no hay forma...

- Ten cuidado, Inuyasha – tomó una decisión rápida- hay algo en esto que no me gusta nada...

-Lo tendré... – ya no pudo abrir los ojos dorados.

Así los encontró el esplendoroso sol de la mañana. Recostados en la hierba húmeda de rocío, profundamente dormidos, no sin darse, de vez en cuando, una patada ocasional para reafirmar sus distancias, pero sin despertar...

Los sirvientes, aterrorizados, corrieron a levantar un toldo encima de los príncipes, en el más total de los también aterrorizados silencios, para evitar que tales príncipes se cocinaran al sol del mediodía. De inmediato se montó una guardia para asegurar que nadie los molestaría ni interrumpiría su descanso...

Inutaisho, que pasaba de nuevo por ahí, no pudo más que sonreír...

Y mientras tanto, en el palacio de las cadinas, Kikyo bailoteaba alrededor de la habitación, horrorizándolas a todas.

Reía como una loca...

**CONTINUARÁ.**


	8. PRELUDIOS

**SIN AMOR**

**Preludios...**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro... etc. Etc. Etc.. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Una disculpa de antemano... **

_**Ojos de Luna amarilla, piel de mármol y corazón de roca...**_

Noche de luna llena.

Una enorme luna amarilla, contrastando contra un cielo negro como tinta, se levantaba en el cielo, triunfante. Y Kagome la miraba con horror. Era la primera noche que aparecía, y ella había estado vigilando las fases del milenario satélite, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía en igual proporción del crecimiento de éste.

Hacía un par de días que su alma temblaba, tanto de miedo por ésta fecha, como de otro miedo.

Se había llevado a cabo una de las fastuosas ceremonias a las que el pueblo de su esposo era tan aficionado. Aunque, por ésta ocasión, y, más bien dicho, debido a la misma, se le excluyó de todo festejo, dejándola descansar y preparándola para lo que vendría.

Lo que vendría...

Como preludio, su esposo dejó de usarla como de costumbre. Esta vez, entendiendo los motivos que no conociera antes del reconocimiento, solo se tragó sus temores y sus necesidades. Dejó que su mente vagase por otras épocas... ni siquiera tuvo necesidad de pedirle a su esposo que la aliviase un poco...

- ¿Estás bien? – la voz de un preocupado Inuyasha la sorprendió- ¿Kagome?

- Eh... esto... sí, gracias – susurró, sin verlo

- No es para tanto – trataba de confortarla, pero algo en ella parecía repelerlo- te tratará bien. Luego todo será perfectamente legal...

-Inuyasha...

-¿Dime?

-¿Podría quedar en estado? – la pregunta la rondaba con violencia, habiendo comprobado que ni Inuyasha, ni su suegro lo consiguieron- ¿De tu hermano?

-No – se paró frente a la mujer, buscando sus ojos- no has quedado preñada ni de padre ni de mí, no quedarás de él...

-¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – se alarmó - ¿Y como sabes que no lo estoy ahora?

- ¿Bromeas? – rió sin disimulo, y el brillo retador volvió a sus ojos dorados- ¿Me lo preguntas en serio?

-Sí. Es en serio.

-Bueno, mujer. En primer lugar, te recuerdo que nuestro olfato es por lo menos cien veces superior al de un humano. ¿Por qué crees que me fui de cacería hace dos semanas?

Kagome se había sorprendido cuando, una tarde, él simplemente llegó a anunciarle que se iba a cazar con su Padre por unos días. Así nada más, de la nada. En esa ocasión, durante todo el día, él parecía estarla evitando, y cuando le avisó de su partida, lo hizo sin entrar completamente a la habitación.

-Lo recuerdo... – parpadeó, sin comprender del todo

-Bueno. Ése día comenzaste tu sangrado – la miró con suspicacia- el olor era demasiado intenso...

-¡¿Qué?! – se ruborizó hasta la punta de las negras pestañas-

- Además... bueno, desde que llegaste aquí, todos los días – bajó el rostro, para mirarse los pies- en el té se te ha dado una dosis de una raíz que es muy efectiva para prevenir la concepción. De hecho, durante el reconocimiento, en el vino se te dio una cantidad superior...

-¿Qué? – volvió a decir, como entontecida

-Sí. Mi Padre es muy potente, ¿ves? – sonrió para sí- con él había que tener cuidado. Ya pasó una vez... y nací yo... por eso todas las sirvientas estaban muy al pendiente de tu ciclo. No queríamos otro medio hermano...

-Esto... quiere decir... – ella unió cabos, y de pronto se tranquilizó un tanto- ¿Entonces no puedo quedar embarazada de tu hermano?

-No... ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

- Es importante para mí, eso es todo – murmuró, alejándose del macho- pero ahora me siento un poco mejor.

-No te entiendo, pero ya me he rendido al respecto – contestó el muchacho, sentándose en un diván- por cierto... sigues distante...

- Solo estoy preparándome para lo que tendré que hacer...

-En general, no harás nada; – sonrió- quiero que sepas algo... algo muy importante...

-Por supuesto...

-Siéntate aquí – señaló un enorme cojín, a sus pies, entre sus piernas- quiero que me veas mientras te lo digo...

-Sí- obedeció al instante, apoyando las manos en las rodillas del hombre, y mirándolo a los ojos

-¿Recuerdas la tarde en el Árbol del Tiempo?

-Sí – se sonrojó profusamente- ésa tarde me asustaste un poco...

-Kagome – la tomó del mentón, para acariciarlo, y pasar el pulgar por la tersa mejilla- solo quiero protegerte. Quería prepararte. Mi hermano... bueno, él es un demonio completo. No puedes esperar ternura de él, calidez. Solo pasión. Esa tarde deseaba mostrarte el lado bestial que poseemos... – se llevó la mano a la nuca, sonriendo un tanto apenado- ¡pero no me salió muy bien!

-¿Inuyasha?... ¿Quiere decir que lo que hiciste fue solo para que el Kah-Astarté no me tomara por sorpresa?

-Hai...

Un silencio denso, espeso, llenó la estancia. Permanecieron unos segundos contemplándose, sin atreverse a decir nada. Unas lágrimas escaparon de los castaños ojos, siendo secadas por los dedos cuidadosos del hanyou, que se retorcía internamente al sentirla así.

No quería...

¡Por todos lo demonios, no quería!

Pero...

-Gracias – murmuró por fin con voz cansada- Gracias... por que pensé que lo que habías hecho, fue solo por herirme...

-Jamás, - la tomó por el rostro con ambas manos - ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta mujer tonta?... ¡jamás te haría daño!... eres lo que más... lo que más...

¿Lo que más, qué?

_¿Qué?_

-Por favor, termina -suplicó

- Juré que no te lastimaría, que te cuidaría- la soltó, y sus hermosas facciones se endurecieron, saliendo a flote el guerrero sanguinario que había bajo la piel- y eso es lo que voy a hacer...

Todavía no atinaban a ponerse de pie, cuando un gran cortejo de hembras se aproximó a la habitación de los príncipes. Llevaban consigo las ropas ceremoniales.

Prácticamente Inuyasha fue arrojado fuera de sus propios aposentos, un tanto divertido ante la expresión furiosa de las hembras. Se dirigió, como era lo correcto, al lugar donde su hermano se encontraba, esperando. Apenas si había alcanzado a ponerse los bordados pantalones, (la única prenda que usaría esa noche) de rigor. Tal y como dictaba la tradición, para tal ceremonia, se había levantado un lujoso pabellón a las afueras de la ciudad, en un claro del bosque, muy cercano al árbol del tiempo.

Una enorme tienda de seda, bañada de bordados plateados y violetas (los colores del heredero). Infinidad de campanillas de plata grabadas con el sello del príncipe, canturreaban al batir del viento nocturno.

Inuyasha levantó con una mano el cortinaje que hacía las veces de puerta, encontrándose con que los ritos previos comenzaban.

-¡Inuyasha! –prácticamente ladró el Gran Señor, con una ceja temblando de ira- ¿Dónde demonios has estado, maldita sea?

-¡Padre! – Cayó de rodillas, en una reverencia de fingido temor- ¡Tenía algo que hacer!

-¡Sabes bien, niñito estúpido, que los ritos no pueden dar comienzo sin ti!

-Ya estoy aquí, ya estoy aquí – contestó, corriendo para hacer lo que tenía que hacer- ¡Sesshoumaru!

-Llegas tarde, imbécil

-No lo suficiente – miró de arriba abajo al youkai quién iba aún completamente vestido con sus ropas habituales- todavía tienes ropa...

-Vamos, que esto me está comenzando a aburrir- el mayor lo miró con fastidio- ¡que los rituales comiencen!

Flautas y laúdes comenzaron a sonar de la nada... como si el viento cantara.

Todos los reunidos, la crema y nata de la nobleza, se arrodillaron para elevar una plegaria que duraría un par de horas. Era de lo peor que le podía pasar al menor de los príncipes, por su incapacidad natural para quedarse quieto.

Entretanto, Inutaisho, e Inuyasha levantaron, con las varas para ello, la seda que cubría un enorme tragaluz en el toldo justo encima del joven youkai, dejándolo completamente expuesto a la luz de la luna, tan brillante que hacía las veces de faro en la profunda oscuridad del pabellón.

Arrancaba reflejos luminosos en los largos cabellos plata de los tres hombres, enmarcando a Sesshoumaru como el principal actor, rodeándolo, haciéndolo brillar.

Inuyasha miró a su hermano con afecto mal disimulado.

En algún momento, mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza, el youkai abrió las doradas orbes, para posarlas en las de su ötoto. Silenciosamente, le regresó el sentimiento a través de las pupilas. El menor percibió una dulce calidez subir por su pecho, hasta su corazón.

¿Por qué habían cambiado tanto las cosas?

Y pensar que casi lo mata...

**Flashback...**

_Sesshoumaru practicaba con la espada en los jardines del palacio. Su joven hermano lo observaba, deseando con toda su alma que ése hombre tan poderoso lo llamase a su lado al menos una vez... que al menos lo mirara._

_-¿Qué estás viendo, bastardo? – la voz sibilante del mayor lo hizo salir de su escondite, un tanto cohibido- ¿Por qué no te largas?_

_-Solo lo veía practicar, Onii-sama – el joven se inclinó, no sin cierto temor- por que creo que podría aprender algo de usted..._

_-¿Aprender de mí? – se carcajeó grotescamente- ¡no me hagas reír, maldito híbrido!... ¡vete de aquí!_

_El muchacho se marchó, no sin amargura. No importaba el tiempo ni lo ocurrido. Su hermano lo odiaba por ser mitad humano. Ni su padre había logrado arrancarle los malos sentimientos. Todos los días sin excepción algo por el estilo pasaba. Y todos los días, Inuyasha se entristecía más. _

_Una mañana, poco después de que esto pasara, un gran barullo se levantó desde la ribera del río. Todas las concubinas se bañaban ahí en esos momentos. Incluyendo a la Primera Concubina, Izayoi. Y a la Favorita del heredero, una hermosa joven youkai de semblante dulce y larguísimo pelo negro... llamada Rin, preñada de él. Solo dos meses de gestación, pero el príncipe ya tenía un sin fin de planes para el crío..._

_Un contingente de soldados, liderados por los tres poderosos en persona, llegaron al río, encontrando una masacre. Un masivo ataque sin sentido de los hombres cerdo, más estúpidos que valientes, había acabado con dos terceras partes de las concubinas, así como de los sirvientes que las ayudaban._

_Como trofeos se llevaron consigo a Rin y a otras tantas más. Izayoi quedó medio muerta, en un charco de su propia sangre, cubierta de lodo y salvada, si a eso se le puede decir así, por los cuerpos fríos de dos de los más leales servidores de Inutaisho._

_Apenas dejando un grupo médico para rescatar a los posibles, el resto del contingente partió en persecución de los atacantes y sus cautivas. Los alcanzaron al día siguiente, habiendo cabalgado y volado sin cesar durante todo ese día y su noche._

_Pero era muy tarde. _

_Habían violado a las mujeres con toda la saña imaginable. Todas habían muerto._

_Sesshoumaru encontró el cuerpo inerte de su Rin, cubierta de heridas, sobre una cama de lo que parecían estiércol y desechos de los repulsivos raptores, sujetando en sus manitas un diminuto feto aún unido a ella por el cordón umbilical que se perdía entre sus piernas bañadas en sangre y otros fluidos asquerosos._

_Un feto varón._

_El alarido del youkai heló la sangre hasta de su propio padre_

_La matanza extinguió por completo a esa raza inmunda, siendo llevada la batalla hasta sus aldeas. No fue dejada con vida criatura alguna. Ni mujer, ni niño... ni siquiera sus animales. Quemaron todo en un frenesí asesino, acicateado por el príncipe, que no tenía control alguno. _

_Pero Sesshoumaru no podía parar._

_Comenzó a atacar a sus propios hombres. A su propio padre. Nada podía detenerlo._

_-Hemos de matarlo – susurró Inutaisho, incapaz de ocultar su infinito dolor- no puede seguir así, ya no tiene raciocinio, ni cordura..._

_-¡Padre! –gritó el menor- ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso?!... ¡debe haber algún modo...!_

_-No, enloqueció, y no puede recuperarse – echaba vistazos rápidos al campo de batalla, donde su hijo mayor levantaba estacas e iba empalando uno a uno, los cadáveres, mientras reía descontrolado- no puede recuperarse..._

_-Yo lo traeré de vuelta, Padre... – dijo Inuyasha, saliendo de la protección de su escondite- ¡Yo te traeré de vuelta a mi hermano!_

_-¡No! – el grito asustó a todos- ¡No vayas!... ¡no quiero perderte a ti también!... ¡te matará y lo sabes!... ¡te odia!_

_Pero el joven no lo escuchaba._

_Se acercó velozmente a su hermano, que lo miró con esos ojos demoníacos. Ni siquiera era capaz de transformarse, tan trastornado estaba. Enseñó los colmillos, gruñendo como un animal._

_Inuyasha tuvo miedo._

_Iniciaron una persecución que los alejó bastante del campamento. Los destrozos que iban dejando a su paso servirían de guía para los demás, cuando consideraran prudente seguirlos. Y al fin, Sesshoumaru le dio alcance._

_La pelea que sostuvieron era desigual. _

_Todo por que el menor, aunque poderoso, se negaba a hacerle daño, en cambio, el mayor no tenía reparo alguno, hiriéndolo gravemente en variadas ocasiones._

_-¡Sesshoumaru! – hablaba una y otra vez Inuyasha – por favor, Onii-sama, debes reaccionar!_

_-¡Muere! – parecía ser la única palabra que salía de los labios purpúreos_

_-¡Debes reaccionar! – el muchacho lo atrapó contra una roca, placándolo con su propio cuerpo- ¡Entiendo tu sufrimiento!... ¡pero por ella... por tu hijo... debes recobrar la razón!_

_-¡Muere!_

_Las horas transcurrieron así, entre súplicas y discusiones, y heridas sangrantes._

_Pero poco a poco, Inuyasha iba notando una metamorfosis en su hermano. Sus gestos... sus ojos, recobraban un brillo de lucidez, mientras sus ataques se volvían menos violentos. Repentinamente, en algún momento, el joven hanyou se descuidó un poco... y en ese instante, el youkai atravesó el pecho expuesto con su diestra..._

_-Sesshoumaru – el joven aprovechó tener la mano de su hermano ensartada en su cuerpo, para atraparlo entre sus brazos – Sesshoumaru... por favor... reacciona..._

_Lo abrazó con fuerza, impidiendo que el mayor retirase su extremidad. El dolor lacerante le hacía soltar quejidos leves. Lo apretó contra sí, enterrando el rostro en su pelo, pegando los labios a su oído..._

_-Sesshoumaru, hermano – susurró, con voz quebrada- por favor... reacciona... _

_-¿Inu... Inuya...sha?- los ojos dorados regresaron por completo a la normalidad..._

_Solo para encontrarse de esa guisa. Sintiendo la carne del muchacho, su sangre, envolviendo su antebrazo, bañando sus garras, enredado entre los amorosos brazos del herido, siendo acunado como un bebé..._

_Y lloró. Por primera y única vez en su vida, Sesshoumaru lloró._

_Él no sabía amar. No quería amar. Pero cuando vio a su hembra... y a su hijo... supo que no podría evitarlo..._

_Y ése muchacho se ofrecía como cordero de sacrificio, solo para que se recuperara..._

_-¿Inuyasha? – separó un poco el rostro, con delicadeza, para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Qué has hecho?_

_-¡Me alegro!- fue un susurro alegre- ¡me alegro!... ya estás... Está usted bien – corrigió_

_-¿Qué has hecho? – sintió como el agarre del muchacho se debilitaba, aprovechando para retirar su extremidad de ése pecho suave y tibio- ¿Por qué?_

_-Usted me odia, pero... yo... usted... – el joven se desplomó, quedando de rodillas en el duro suelo- No llore... no llore más... _

_-¿Pero por que?_

_-No hay razón – escupió sangre, y llevando una mano al rostro aterrorizado del youkai, secó sus lágrimas- solo me importa... me importa que viva... pero ahora ya puede regresar a casa... a su casa..._

_- Inuyasha..._

_Y el corazón del youkai saltó en su pecho._

_Semanas más tarde, el joven hanyou salía de las salas médicas, todavía con dolores, siendo sujetado por su medio hermano, que se dedicó a cuidarlo día y noche, ante los ojos asombrados de su Padre y todo el pueblo._

_Y desde entonces, el lazo entre ellos se había vuelto irrompible..._

**Fin del Flashback.**

El momento se acercaba, inevitable.

El joven hanyou se levantó por fin, para realizar la tarea que le correspondía.

Lentamente, con parsimonia acorde a la ocasión, comenzó a desvestir a su hermano, ante los inexpresivos rostros de los participantes. Fue entregando las lujosas ropas a un hombre a su lado. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, Inuyasha dio unos pasos atrás, para dejar que fuese revisado minuciosamente por los testigos, cuatro machos ancianos de la más alta cuna que aseguraron su capacidad de acción.

Y lentamente, acompañados por la música venida de quién sabe donde, se fueron marchando, para dejar a solas a los príncipes.

Inuyasha, una vez solo con su hermano, se apresuró a tomar la yukata de seda que esperaba en un banco labrado, y a colocársela con cuidado. El mayor permanecía quieto, con los brazos levemente alzados para permitir todo el proceso.

Una vez colocada la prenda, Inuyasha inició con el trabajado cinturón, rodeando la estrecha cintura del youkai, para anudarlo luego, con destreza, a su espalda, quedando por ello, muy pegado al mayor.

-¿Inuyasha? – Sesshoumaru puso la cálida diestra en el pecho desnudo de su hermano menor, acariciando de forma inconsciente, la lívida cicatriz que le dejara- ¿Estás preocupado?

-Un poco – contestó con sinceridad- Pero no por ti... no dudo de tu desempeño...

-¿Entonces?

-No importa – le sonrió, cubriendo la mano del youkai, aún en su pecho, con la propia, en un gesto fraternal- supongo que estoy nervioso... ¡es normal!

-Bien –le regresó la sonrisa, con afecto- sabes que no la dañaré... jamás te haría eso...

-Sí... bueno... – se inclinó un poco, para impedir que el youkai notase el brillo delator en el borde de sus párpados- estamos listos... saldré a llamar al séquito...

-Oye – lo llamó, con voz firme

-¿Sí?

-Aún puedes decirlo – susurró, acercándose a él, y rodeándolo con fuerza- aún puedes decirme que no lo haga... yo...

-Quiero que lo hagas, hermano – le contestó, respondiendo al gesto, para apartarse luego con suavidad- ¡hazme sentir orgulloso!

-Bien...

El estruendo de los cantantes, músicos y bailarines se acercaba rápidamente. Eso solo significaba que traían ya a Kagome para ser ofrecida a la Luna... y a su cuñado...

A la luna...

Y a su cuñado...

El Kah-Astarté...

CONTINUARÁ-

Notas, aclaraciones y Agradecimientos!!

**Nota:** cuando releí el capítulo, antes de subirlo, me percaté que al final tenía un levísimo tono de Shonen-ai.. (o eso me pareció)... pero nop... no es así... supongo que es fácil captar el sentimiento actual de Sesshy por Inu, después de lo que pasaron juntos... así que no, no será shonen ai...

**Aclaraciones :** como su nombre lo dice, es un preludio, en donde quise aclarar varias interrogantes... por ejemplo, cómo era que Kagome no quedaba embarazada, que había pasado con Inu en el Árbol del tiempo, y sobre todo, y la más importante, para que pueda entenderse lo que seguirá: Que había pasado entre Inu y Sesshy, que el mayor no quería recordar...

**Agradecimientos:** Muchísimas gracias!! No sé como decir lo mucho que me anima leerlas, leer sus reviews, me deleito en leerlos una y otra vez, y sintiendo renacer las ideas para mejorar este fic, que al fin de cuentas es por ustedes y para ustedes, mis queridas lectoras (y lectores, si es que los hay)...

Dentro de poco instalaré internet en mi casa, con lo que podré dedicarme a contestar apropiadamente cada review de forma personal!

_**Besotes...**_


	9. KAH ASTARTE

**SIN AMOR**

**KAH - ASTARTÉ...**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro... etc. Etc. Etc.. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Una disculpa de antemano... **

_**Y he aquí mis deseos sobre éste exquisito macho...**_

_**Anhelos de los que no puedo culpar a las musas... sino a la calentura...**_

_El estruendo de los cantantes, músicos y bailarines se acercaba rápidamente. Eso solo significaba que traían ya a Kagome para ser ofrecida a la Luna... y a su cuñado..._

_A la luna..._

_Y a su cuñado..._

_El Kah-Astarté..._

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

Inuyasha esperaba de pie ante la puerta del pabellón.

Un camino de antorchas iluminaba la distancia, como una zizagueante serpiente en llamas. El camino de fuego que guiaba a su esposa a su destino. Hacia él. Hacia él, que la entregaría personalmente en las manos de Sesshoumaru.

Una fuerte opresión en su pecho amenazó con hacerlo tambalear. Repentinamente, la idea de su mujer siendo poseída por el cuerpo de otro hombre (por mucho que éste hombre fuese su muy querido hermano), siendo atravesada una y otra vez... siendo tocada... empezó a hacerlo sentir... ¿Qué?... ¿_Qué era lo que sentía_?... ¿cómo describirlo?

-Estás celoso – la voz de Sesshoumaru, a través de los cortinajes lo hizo girar a toda velocidad, para quedar con los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en un punto indeterminado de los mismos- Estás celoso, Inuyasha...

-¿De que demonios...? – se había olvidado de sellar su mente- ¿Qué?

-Celos – volvió a decir bajo, con una extraña entonación- ésa es la palabra que buscas. Ése es el nombre del sentimiento que no puedes definir.

-¿Cómo es que...?

-Sabes que si no cierras bien tu mente, habrá siempre alguien que reciba tus pensamientos...

-No me refiero a eso...

-Inuyasha, no tienes que estar celoso... no de mí...

-No lo estoy –veló por completo sus pensamientos, insultándose internamente por su momento de debilidad- eso es imposible. Además ésta es una ceremonia importante que deseo que se lleve a cabo... y yo...

-Basta – todo el pabellón se cimbró ante una leve descarga de energía. El mayor estaba molesto- si quieres convencerte a ti mismo, al menos sé coherente. Y ya cállate. Ya llegan.

El volumen de la música, las risas y las voces aumentaba. Faltaban pocos momentos para que el séquito llegase. Ahora era bien visible la litera cubierta donde la princesa venía encerrada. Cubierta de oro y flores, no dejaba de ser una pequeña prisión. Inuyasha pudo imaginarla dentro, temerosa, temblando.

Se detuvieron ante él.

Inutaisho, a la cabeza, detuvo la procesión. La música continuaba. La litera fue colocada en el suelo por sus cargadores. El Gran Señor levantó las cortinas violetas, dejando a la vista, iluminada por un millar de flamas, a la joven completamente cubierta por un velo trasparente, adornada su cabeza por una corona inmensa que le daba la apariencia de llevar los rayos del sol encima, que bien debía pesar lo suyo, cuajada de enormes joyas, pero que ella sostenía en perfecto equilibrio con talento.

Con los ojos bajos, Kagome tomó la mano que se le ofrecía, y descendió.

Un sin fin de comentarios asombrados bulleron a su alrededor, alabando su belleza, su perfección. Su tranquilidad. Inuyasha recibió la pequeña y fría mano de su esposa de entre las de su padre, y sin más, penetró en el lujoso recinto donde Sesshoumaru la esperaba.

-Bienvenida, Kagome – recitó la fórmula tradicional, sin sentirla- Ahora serás presentada a mi Señor Hermano Mayor, el heredero de todas las Tierras del Oeste. Y serás presentada a la Luna, nuestro espíritu guía... para que seas desde hoy, y para siempre, Sangre y Carne nuestra...

Tendió la blanca extremidad de su mujer, a la fuerte mano del youkai, quien la recibió, con una sonrisa ladeada, muy similar a la suya. Esa sonrisa lo tranquilizó un poco.

-Yo te recibo, Hermana, para ofrecerte ésta noche ante nuestra diosa, para que su espíritu te guíe y guíe a tus hijos en el camino de su luz... como ha protegido a toda nuestra estirpe desde el inicio de los tiempos...

- Desde éste instante te pertenezco, hermano –respondió ella como era obligatorio, con voz firme, alta, imponente, descolocando a ambos hermanos, que la creyeron temblando- para que me lleves por el camino de tus ancestros...

-Kagome... –susurró el hanyou, percibiendo el absoluto abandono de su mujer

-Puedes dejarnos, Inuyasha. –Sesshoumaru la obligó con suavidad a colocarse a su lado, mirando de frente a su hermano menor- mañana al mediodía los Sacerdotes de la Luna verificarán la consumación...

-Hasta mañana...

Y salió del lugar, con el corazón latiéndole con violencia en el pecho. Y se emborrachó casi apenas llegando al lugar donde una enorme orgía se escenificaba, olvidándose de usar alguna hembra esa noche, contentándose con tomar hasta ser incapaz de mantenerse en pie...

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

Sesshoumaru soltó la mano de Kagome y se paró frente a ella, con rostro inexpresivo, para escrutarla. Levantó el delicado velo con cuidado de no rasgarlo. Ella le sostenía la mirada, aunque sus ojos castaños vibraban.

Miedo.

Tenía miedo de él.

Y eso lo excitó. Lo excitó muchísimo.

-Ven- le dijo. La guió al centro de la estancia, donde la luz de la luna entraba a raudales, colocándola en medio del haz- empecemos...

-Sí- notó la absoluta frialdad de ése tono... "_empecemos_"-

De pie en el centro del círculo de luz, perdió de vista a su cuñado, que se internó en la oscuridad para contemplarla.

-Quítate la ropa

-Sí –respondió a la voz venida de ningún lado.

Se quitó con cuidado el velo, preocupada de dejar caer la corona. Tras un poco de lucha, lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo, a sus pies, se sacó las sandalias. Lentamente, con dedos ligeramente entorpecidos, desanudó los lazos de los pesados y tiesos cinturones que adornaban el kimono de seda violeta pálido que cubría los otros seis. Cuando iba a separar los bordes de las prendas, la detuvo...

-Alto- murmuró, apareciendo de pronto ante la mujer, sobresaltándola- lo haré yo...

-Como desee

Las fuertes garras, con deliberada gentileza, abrieron uno a uno los kimonos. Poco a poco fue retirándolos del frágil cuerpo, de frente, intencionalmente rozándola al inclinarse para sacárselos. La respiración de Kagome se tornaba cada vez más dificultosa.

Por fin, quedó solo cubierta por una ligera prenda, muy similar a una yukata, de una tela tan diáfana que se movía hasta con las respiraciones de ambos. De fondo lila claro, trabajada con intrincados dibujos plateados casi invisibles, que destellaban con la luz de la luminaria nocturna.

Sesshoumaru soltó un breve suspiro. Se encaminó hacia un costado del lugar, y cargó una mesa redonda con la parte superior acolchada, transportándola al lugar donde lo esperaba Kagome. Era de piedra maciza. Al colocarla en el suelo, éste se quebró un poco. Le mujer pensó, asustadísima, que debía pesar una tonelada, y ¡ése macho la había movido con tanta facilidad...!

-Ven – la tomó de la cintura, levantándola sin hacer esfuerzo alguno. La sentó con cuidado al borde de la mesa, sobre el suave colchón. Sin muchos preámbulos se colocó frente a ella que respiraba agitadamente. – no tengas miedo, hermana. Todo irá bien.

-Sí... eh... – se asombró ante esa muestra de amabilidad que no esperaba

-Ahora, bebe esto – le ofreció una copa, rebosante de un líquido dorado- todo...

-¿Me pondré igual que la vez anterior?

-No. Éste no lleva ésa droga – susurró, viéndola beber- ésta vez no la necesitarás...

-Me alegro – contestó, limpiándose una gotita que escurría por su barbilla

Kagome aún tenía la copa entre sus manos, haciéndola girar en sus palmas, sin saber que hacer, cuando, con una exclamación, recibió los intrusos dedos de su cuñado en su intimidad...

-¡Ahh! – se quejó

-Seca... esto no servirá – murmuró, sin delicadeza alguna, tanteando la piel suave de la entrepierna, internándose entre los labios, y revisando la estrecha entrada- relájate...

Y, aprovechando el banco labrado, se sentó ante ella, que lo miraba con espanto.

Sin mudar de expresión, completamente impávido, le separó las piernas, separando la tela de la última prenda de ella, que resbaló por los delicados hombros blancos, para quedarse únicamente cubriendo los brazos que llevó al frente, en un fútil intento por cubrir su pecho. La miró largamente a los ojos, siendo ella consciente de que ése macho estaba sentado justo ante ella, ante su cuerpo desnudo, y que en ése momento debía tener perfecta visión de todo. Vibró.

Sesshoumaru le sonrió con ésa sonrisilla ladeada que era tan característica de Inuyasha, que dejaba uno de sus colmillos al descubierto. Y sin más, abrió la boca levemente para dejarse caer en ésa parte de Kagome que había encontrado tan desagradablemente seca...

Kagome fue testigo, con un quejido ahogado, de cómo la sonrosada y tibia lengua experta de su cuñado la tocaba, la lamía, despertaba el adormilado botón entre sus piernas, haciéndola gemir. La misma lengua sonrosada y húmeda que se abría paso entre sus pliegues, introduciéndose en ella, humedeciendo su entrada con saliva tan caliente que sentía que la quemaba...

Poco a poco, pudo sentir como su interior se contraía, y como una copiosa cantidad de sus flujos salían de su cuerpo, para acabar en la boca del macho.

-Exquisito – murmuró él, al saborearlos, con una sonrisa de satisfacción casi bestial- ahora entiendo por que le gustas tanto a Inuyasha...

-hermano...

Pero no pudo decir más, por que dos dedos del macho fueron metidos con rapidez en su interior, mientras la lengua la seguía torturando. Los dedos eran movidos de adentro hacia fuera con un ritmo lento y atormentador, tocando, al entrar, un punto exacto que la hacía gritar. Ahogaba sus gemidos mordiéndose los labios, intentando seguir viendo el rostro y la boca abierta de ése hombre pegado a su cuerpo. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en que realmente tuvo que echar la cabeza atrás y deslizar el torso encima de la mesa, logrando, con ello, que la adornada corona cayera al suelo, con un estrepitoso sonido metálico, que en ese instante, no le importó en lo más mínimo...

Sesshoumaru le sujetaba los muslos que temblaban en preludio del clímax. Seguía lamiendo concienzudamente, succionado de tal manera, que el transparente fluido lubricante brotaba prolijamente. Notó la diminuta protuberancia en el interior de la vagina de la mujer, ésa que la hacía retorcerse, y le dedicó especial atención. Repentinamente, ella se arqueó por completo, despegando la espalda de la mesa, con un puño entre los labios para ahogar el alarido de placer.

Un desconcertante chorro de flujo apareció ante sus ojos dorados, logrando excitarlo más allá de toda razón. _Eso_ no había sido un orgasmo normal...

Sin dejarla descansar, aún con los dedos en un movimiento de vaivén, se incorporó, para lanzarse a la pequeña boca roja que aún permanecía abierta en un grito. Asustándola, la besó, metiendo la lengua, tocando la de ella, haciéndola reconocer su propio sabor. El beso no tenía una pizca de dulzura, era pura pasión animal...

Tal y como la besara, se separó de esa boca, para bajar a lengüetazos por el mentón, el esbelto cuello, los hombros, y llegar a sus pechos. Con lametones violentos atacó uno de los senos, desde la base, hacia arriba, hacia el pezón, repitiéndose en toda la circunferencia del mismo, para, por último, tomar el pezón, ya duro, en la boca, succionándolo. Con los dientes, atrapó la tensa punta mientras su mano seguía estimulándola. Se dedico a besar el hueco entre sus pechos, para pasar, entre besos y lamidas, al otro seno, que lo recibió ansioso, pesado y caliente, y apenas rozó la areola arrugada, la hizo soltar un largo gemido...

- ¡Oh!... ¡Hermano! – murmuró ella, como una súplica

-Sí... soy tu hermano mayor... – le contestó con voz ronca- y tu hermano mayor te hará gritar su nombre... ¡Gritarás mi nombre!

Fue lo último que dijo, abandonando los pechos para ponerse de pie, entre sus piernas. Sacó los mojados dedos, que chupó con cuidado. Kagome lo miraba completamente sonrojada.

Sin más, la tomó por debajo de los muslos, levantándola. Solo los hombros de la mujer quedaron en la mesa, ya que sus caderas eran sostenidas en el aire, y sus piernas eran apoyadas en los fuertes hombros del macho. Así, tal y como la levantó, enterró el rostro en la húmeda entrepierna, moviendo la boca como si estuviera comiendo. Los gemidos y gritos de la joven hacían coro de los mojados sonidos de succión y de otros tipos que salían de entre sus piernas.

Volvió a retorcerse, tratando de enterrar las uñas en el acolchado de la mesa, mientras un nuevo clímax la alcanzaba, asustándola un poco por su violencia.

-¡Hermano! – gritó- ¡Onii... Sa... ma...!

-Ahora – los ojos de Sesshoumaru se volvieron rojos, con las pupilas como rendijas, que la miraron como una bestia- ahora...

La dejó caer, lanzando ella un quejido de dolor al golpear su espalda con tanta fuerza. Pero el macho ya se había quitado, en un segundo, la yukata, quedando desnudo expuesto, hermoso, ante Kagome.

Por unos instantes, se dejó contemplar por la impresionada mujer. La maravillosa musculatura de sus brazos, hombros y torso, las fuertes piernas... en enorme miembro erecto, enrojecido, contrastando con la blanca palidez del resto de la piel del macho, brillante, y con una gotita transparente cayendo de la pequeña rendija en su punta...

En todo esto se fijó Kagome. En todo esto, lo que la hizo avergonzarse de sí misma...

-Una mujer de verdad no se avergüenza de ver un hombre desnudo... – le leyó la mente- una mujer de verdad lo ve todo... y lo disfruta...

-¿Cómo?

Sin embargo, no le respondió. Colocó la húmeda punta entre los pliegues mojados, frotándolos. Estaba hinchada y sonrojada. Su entrada se abría entre espasmos, latiendo, incitándolo.

Acomodó la punta de su miembro en la entrada de la vagina, solo la punta, dejando que la gotita de fluido cayera encima de ella, pero sin entrar...

Kagome gimió al sentirlo.

Todo su cuerpo le pedía ser atravesada... toda su mente le exigía que se controlara...

-Dilo – susurró, entre dientes, con una voz temible- dilo...

-¡Oh!... yo... no...

-Dilo – volvió a ordenar- puedo olerte... tu entrada se abre por sí sola... lo estás deseando... así que dilo...

-¡Yo... Oh! – era verdad... ¡lo era!- ¡Sesshoumaru!... ¡Métemelo!... ¡Oh, por favor... Métemelo!

-Como gustes... – gimió el macho...

Y la penetró con un solo profundo movimiento.

-¡Sessh... ou...ma...ru...!

Gritaron juntos al unirse. Un largo quejido, una risa. Al tocar el fondo de la mujer, se detuvo un momento para mirarla, con los párpados apretados, los labios entreabiertos, mostrando la punta de la roja lengua, los pechos erectos, desafiantes... y luego mirar la unión entre ellos.

Salió un poco, viendo como los labios lo rodeaban, avariciosos, como sujetándolo, descubriendo su miembro completamente cubierto del lubricante natural de la mujer, dejando hilos brillantes en su vello plateado. Sonrió. Volvió a entrar, para contemplar como era engullido por el cuerpo todavía estrecho de la joven, sentirla apretarlo al contraerse involuntariamente...

Que exquisita sensación, siendo apresado por ese puño palpitante que eran las paredes internas del cuerpo de Kagome, que se contraían, dando un imposiblemente delicioso masaje, como si intentara arrancarle su semilla.

¿Se daría cuenta ella de lo que hacía... de cómo lo apretaba rítmicamente?

No lo creía. Se imaginó que era instintivo. Pero era la primera vez que lo sentía. Y era magnífico. Gruñó con rudeza.

Las entradas y salidas se aceleraron, con fuerza, golpeaba dentro de ella, y sus testículos chocaban contra la delicada piel de sus nalgas, mientras los finos hilos transparentes se rompían después de entrar en contacto sus pelvis...

Un quejarse rítmico acompañaba los embistes de Sesshoumaru, quién, con una mano levantó a Kagome sujetándola del cuello, y la enderezó lo suficiente para besarla en la boca.

Dejó que sus colmillos rozaran la lengua de la mujer, mordisqueó el labio inferior, revisó con su lengua toda la cálida cavidad, en busca de más placer. Seguía embistiéndola con potencia.

Kagome se sentía en un trance. Esa doble penetración, en su entrepierna, y en su boca, la dejaba sin aliento. La otra mano la sujetaba por las caderas, haciéndola moverse de tal modo, que a cada entrada de su cuñado en ella, se alzaba un poco, dejándolo tocar ése punto interno... podía sentir la tensa extensión del cuerpo masculino, el grosor de ése miembro que latía a intervalos regulares...

De repente, Sesshoumaru separó su boca, abriéndola en un gesto casi violento. Le dio miedo. Con ambas manos la sujetó de los muslos, alzándola un poquito para empalarla con especial salvajismo... un gruñido salvaje brotó de su pecho... y eyaculó con fuerza, con tanta fuerza, que el chorro de su semilla la golpeó como nunca había sentido... no dejó de moverse, sino que, tras el primer largo latido, las penetraciones se tornaron cortas y rápidas...

Y en algún momento en ése instante, ella se corrió nuevamente, recibiendo y apretando entre las contracciones palpitantes de su clímax el miembro del macho, exprimiendo dentro de ella toda la semilla de ése orgasmo...

Ella se desplomó, agotada como nunca, en el acolchado. Respiraba con dificultad. Sintió el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru abandonándola. Un poco de frustración la embargó, al percibir como se deslizaba fuera de ella, como su interior se convulsionaba aún en los últimos latidos del orgasmo, desagradándole el extraño vacío que dejaba al salir...

Un líquido espeso y abundante comenzó a correr entre sus muslos, hacia abajo, recorriendo el blanco y firme pequeño trasero...

Sin embargo, el momento fue aprovechado por el príncipe para, con facilidad, acomodarla por completo encima de la enorme mesa. La puso boca abajo.

Gateó lenta y predadoramente hasta colocarse encima de ella. Usaba su largo y suave cabello plateado como un arma más, dejando que se deslizara sobre la sedosa piel, como una caricia cosquilleante...

Lentamente, sirviéndose de su vasta experiencia, apartó a un lado los negros cabellos de la mujer, para dedicarse a besar la curva de la nuca y el cuello, dejar delicados rosetones al succionar la blanca piel... se separó un poquito para bajar hasta la base de la espalda, y subir nuevamente por toda la línea de la columna con la lengua, dejando un brillante camino de saliva, a cuyo paso, la piel de la mujer se erizaba, y lanzaba largos gemidos y suspiros... al mismo tiempo, la larga cabellera pasaba con el tacto de una pluma, por la piel humedecida, provocando leves estremecimientos...

Le dedicó atención a los hombros y omóplatos, regresó a la parte baja, con una risa un tanto malévola, tomó un borde de la manta del colchón y limpió los caminos de semen que había, y una vez que los eliminó, aprovechó la posición para prodigar gentiles mordiscos a las redondas nalgas... metiendo el rostro en los suaves pliegues de donde se unían a las piernas... luego recorrió los aterciopelados muslos, llegando incluso a besar los pies, cuyos dedos fueron besados uno a uno...

Kagome creía enloquecer...

Duró un buen rato en esto. Tal parecía que el hecho de saborear a su hermana política le estaba agradando bastante. Pasó un veloz pero ardiente lengüetazo en la mejilla derecha, desde el mentón hasta la sien...

Llegó un momento, en que con tantos ruidos placenteros que hacía Kagome, él pensó que, si no la tomaba de nuevo, era capaz de venirse encima de la mujer... así que con las rodillas le separó las piernas y con la diestra la tomó por el vientre. Los pechos sensibles se arrastraron sobre las suaves telas. La levantó lo suficiente para meterse en ella con fuerza, halándola hacia su miembro goteante, frotando los pezones contra las mantas, y abriéndola con un ronroneo casi gatuno...

Kagome soltó un alarido.

El torso de la joven seguía en la mesa, mientras su trasero era apretujado, azotado levemente, por la mano libre del youkai, quien, con la otra, le sostenía las caderas alzadas. Empujaba dentro, fuerte, salvaje.

El macho se inclinó hasta tocar la esbelta espalda femenina, los largos cabellos cayeron a su alrededor como una cascada, mezclándose con los azabache de ella, Kagome percibió el sutil perfume que emanaba. Un olor increíblemente similar a Inuyasha, pero con un deje personal... era tan masculino que la hizo suspirar sin quererlo...

Mientras el pelo plateado le rozaba los costados, y el rostro, las caderas unidas de ambos se mecían con fuerza. Sesshoumaru no tenía piedad alguna, y seguía empujando con enorme fuerza (aunque conteniéndose muchísimo, pues sabía que si lo hacía con todo su poder, sencillamente la desgarraría), el sonido del golpe que brotaba cuando él se pegaba húmedamente contra su blanca carne, así como el mojado y erótico sonido de succión de la penetración casi la desvanecen...

Entonces el youkai la enderezó, quedando ella de rodillas, sentada en el regazo del hombre, quién seguía dentro. Poco a poco, Kagome captó el ritmo. Apoyándose bien en la mesa, se levantó un poquito, para luego dejarse caer nuevamente sobre ése caliente y palpitante miembro... una y otra vez, mientras el macho escondía el rostro en su pelo negro para olfatearla, y con las manos, acariciaba sus pechos, pellizcando los pezones, y recorriendo con ansiedad mal contenida el vientre y la entrepierna...

Kagome se empalaba con torturante calma en el largo miembro, logrando que Sesshoumaru la tomara con rabia por la cintura... aunque contuvo sus ímpetus, al notar que ésta vez, ella marcaba un ritmo que resultaba delicioso...

Gradualmente la velocidad y profundidad de la unión se incrementaba, siendo la mujer la que llevaba el ritmo, dejando al macho atónito, y, por que no decirlo, altamente excitado al ver ese femenino y grácil cuerpo, sudando, moviéndose sin recato, quejándose y confundiendo los gemidos con los sonidos del sexo...

Sesshoumaru no supo en que momento se distrajo lo suficiente, hasta que sintió el interior de Kagome calentarse, contraerse, latir... una tibia humedad fluyó sobre y hacia su pelvis, mientras los espasmos se alargaban... siguió empujando profundamente, mientras ella de inclinaba hacia delante, enroscando el cuerpo en un arco para apoyar los brazos en la mesa, y gritar como desesperada... aún siendo arremetida por él, lo que le provocó un éxtasis mas largo y agotador... casi, o así pensó ella, como si en realidad no hubiese acabado bien uno, y comenzara otro, con igual o más violencia...

De nueva cuenta, el golpe del semen en su interior la sobresaltó. No pensó que ésa criatura tuviese tanto, como para tener una explosión igual después de terminar un a primera vez...

La recostó con cuidado, boca abajo. Se sentó a un lado de la joven, observándola recuperar el aliento.

Se levantó, bajando de la mesa. Ella lo miró, sin comprender.

-Voy a lavarme - contestó a la pregunta no formulada de la mujer - quiero metértela en la boca...

Kagome abrió mucho los ojos y los labios en una "o" perfecta. Observó cuando se dirigió a una palangana de porcelana en un costado de la estancia, y cuando, con algún objeto que no alcanzó a distinguir, se limpió cuidadosamente la pelvis, el ensortijado vello plata, y el miembro todavía (eso nunca dejaba de asombrarla) pleno y erecto...

Regresó a donde la mujer permanecía en silencio. Subió al colchón. Se arrodilló ante ella, sentándose luego como si fuese a meditar...

- Usa la boca, ahora – dijo, con voz ronca, desconocida- lámelo...

-Sí – murmuró, sin apartar la vista del punto que ahora tenía que lamer.

Se acercó con cierta lentitud...

Él le tomó por los cabellos, sin lastimarla. Todavía estaba recostada boca abajo, apoyándose en los codos para elevarse. Con delicadeza, Kagome rozó con los labios, y luego con la punta de la lengua el enrojecido e inflamado glande... un sonido extraño escapó del taiyoukai. Suavemente, pero con más calma, envolvió toda la punta dentro de su boca caliente, tan caliente que el macho estuvo muy tentado a cogerla por la nuca y metérselo hasta la garganta... pero no lo hizo... dejó que ella lo explorara, primero con lentitud, luego, ya con mas ritmo y velocidad...

Kagome solo se detuvo hasta que, en su lengua, percibió fuertes latidos, y la rara sensación de cómo el blanco líquido corría por el cuerpo de su cuñado hasta salir a borbotones y llenar el hueco bajo la misma...

-Cómetelo – murmuró, aún resintiendo los espasmos- todo...

Lo hizo, sin dudar.

-Muéstrame que ya te lo bebiste – le tomó la barbilla con dos dedos, para levantarle el rostro. Ella abrió la boca para mostrarle el interior de la misma- buena chica...

Momentos después, se acomodaba parsimoniosamente a un lado del cuerpo femenino, haciendo, con inconcebible (en él) delicadeza, que se acomodase en el hueco de su brazo, en su hombro. Kagome se durmió casi de inmediato, apenas capaz de recostarse en ése pecho tan fuerte, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Quedaron tranquilamente acostados bajo la potente luz del satélite, que ahora se encontraba un tanto descentrado...

Sesshoumaru permaneció un corto rato pensativo.

Le había gustado mucho. Aunque, ya que lo meditaba, no sabía como hubiera podido tratar con una mujer "virgen" (solo de pensar en esa palabra, una sonrisa sarcástica adornaba sus labios, y sus malignos ojos dorados)... ¿No había dicho su hermano que les dolía?... ¿Y que sangraban...?... ¿no?... estuvo magnífico por que ésta hembra tan particular ya tenía bastante uso... no dudaba que su hermano estuviera clavado en ella al menos dos veces al día, sí lo conocía bien. Pensó para sí mismo, que nunca querría tratar con una humana con la estúpida membranilla... por que de seguro la traumaría de por vida...

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

Inuyasha se despertó repentinamente de su sueño intranquilo. Se enderezó, nervioso y sobreexcitado. Apenas si se tomó la molestia de mirar en derredor suyo. Observó al cielo y a la luna y calculó que serían alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada... tal vez las cinco.

Se puso de pie, cuidando de no pisar a los desnudos durmientes, y se encaminó, aunque estaba prohibido, hacia los exteriores del pabellón.

Apenas llegar, la fresca brisa movió los cortinajes, llegando de inmediato a su nariz los aromas del sexo realizado en su interior... la esencia de su mujer, y la de su hermano, mezcladas. Cerró los puños con fuerza, pero no hizo nada más. Se detuvo bajo las sombras del lado oscuro del pabellón, donde la luna ya no iluminaba, y se sentó en el suelo...

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos al instante.

La presencia y olor de su hermano, aunque atenuadas, le eran perfectamente captables. La mujer en su pecho se removió levemente...

-Inu... yasha... –murmuró ella entre sueños, con voz muy baja – mi... amor...

-Mh – una imperceptible risa abandonó su pecho, mirando, sin ver, el punto donde sabía con certeza que su hermano menor estaba.

Inuyasha agitó las blancas orejas un instante... ¿Había escuchado bien?... sí... ¡sí!...

Aunque muy bajo, pudo escuchar claramente su nombre... su mujer lo llamaba en sueños...

-Mañana, Kagome – susurró, sin importarle si el youkai lo oía- ya mañana serás solo mía...

Se levantó y se fue...

Sus ojos de oro batido reían...

CONTINUARÁ 


	10. ENTREGANDO

**SIN AMOR**

**ENTREGANDO...**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro... etc. Etc. Etc... ¿Qué más puedo decir? Una disculpa de antemano... **

_**Entre sedas, la diosa del amor me exige un tributo a su belleza inconstante...**_

El sol avanzaba por el cielo, entrando a raudales por el tragaluz del toldo. Poco a poco, provocó que la hermosa pelinegra tendida en la extraña mesa acolchada fuese arrugando el ceño, y obligándose a despertar. Lentamente se incorporó, ayudándose con los finos brazos. Tan pronto como volvió en sí, cayó en cuenta que no reconocía nada en ése lugar…

Eso, hasta que una voz masculina tras ella, la hizo soltar un pequeño grito acompañado de su correspondiente salto…

-Veo que has despertado, hermana – la voz traslucía cierto grado de diversión- ¿Descansaste?

-Eh… esto… yo… -repentinamente fue consciente de su total desnudez, llevando la vista a toda velocidad hacia abajo, hacia su cuerpo. Grande fue su incomodidad al encontrar su entrepierna y sus muslos manchados de la semilla de su acompañante, ya seca- ¡Kami-Sama!

-Mh –eso, en el idioma del príncipe, era casi una carcajada- no te asustes… así debe ser…

-Eh... sí... esto... – la chica iba a intentar cubrirse, pero de nueva cuenta entendió que no venía al caso- Bien… buen día para usted, hermano...

-Deberías dormir un rato más – Sesshoumaru parecía completamente despabilado y tranquilo. La miraba sin morbo alguno- Ya sabes que los festejos comenzarán en cuanto salgas por esa puerta...

-Festejos... –el abatimiento se reflejó en el blanco rostro

-¿Demasiadas fiestas para ti?

-Un poco, sí – le sonrió con los ojos aún adormilados- no estaba acostumbrada. Más bien vivía encerrada, y mis celebraciones eran meramente femeninas...

-Mhh – se estiró golosamente, sabiéndose observado por la mujer- pues habrás de acostumbrarte. Como la esposa de mi hermano, tendrás que acudir a todas las celebraciones...

-Y... ¿Participar también?

-¿Participar? – la miró un par de segundos sin comprender. Luego soltó una sonora y auténtica carcajada- ¡Eso depende!... pero ya solo Padre o Yo podremos reclamarte en el lecho... nadie más... además de mi hermano….

-¿Reclamarme en el lecho? – se ruborizó intensamente

Más ya no le respondió, poniéndose de pie para acercar a la mesa una fuente de porcelana llena de agua. Se la tendió, colocándola cerca de la joven.

-Puedes lavarte la cara, si lo deseas – el hermoso rostro inexpresivo pareció resplandecer- pero ya sabes que no debes lavarte mi semen...

-Entiendo, sí – la palabra la avergonzó un poco... solo la había oído de Inuyasha, y escucharla de labios de su cuñado era... _perturbador_

La muchacha metió las manos al agua, que encontró agradablemente fresca, y se lavó concienzudamente el rostro. Omitió cualquier otra parte de su anatomía, aunque estaba deseando con toda su alma darse un baño profundo y reparador.

En cuanto terminó, el youkai levantó nuevamente la fuente, y la llevó a su lugar original.

-Gracias, Sesshoumaru sama – murmuró ella, con una leve inclinación de cabeza

-¿Sesshoumaru sama? –Repitió, ligeramente burlón- ¿Sama?... ¿No fue hace solo unas horas que gritaste mi nombre pidiéndome que te...?

-¡Por Kami!- lo interrumpió ella, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada

El solo dejó salir una especie de "mh" amortiguado, pero ya no hizo más comentarios que la avergonzaran. Kagome lo miró extrañada. Según todo el mundo, incluso según lo poco que había logrado sacarle a el propio Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru era absoluta y genéticamente incapaz de ser amable y comedido... mucho menos tierno...

Pero ahí estaba ése temible youkai, que en todo momento fue cuidadoso, y que además le trajo el agua... y bromeaba con ella... ¿Quién se estaba equivocando?...

Sin embargo, no pudo seguir cavilando al respecto, o hablando con su cuñado, por que antes de que se dieran cuenta, una cohorte de ancianos acompañados de InuTaisho entra por la puerta con gran alboroto de música y gritos en el exterior. Apenas llegaron a la pareja tendida, cuando, con un vuelo de telas, entraron también un cortejo de cuatro ancianas hembras vestidas a la manera de las sacerdotisas…

¿Qué estaba pasando?

La pregunta no llegó a formularse. Tan repentinamente como entraron, rodearon a la mujer, y comenzaron sus habituales letanías. Kagome no entendía nada, pero, si algo había aprendido, era que lo ideal era quedarse callada y con los ojos respetuosamente bajos…

Pudo sentir la respiración de Sesshoumaru tras ella. El macho, pegándose a la delicada espalda femenina, le pasó los brazos por el torso, jalándola hacia atrás, para recostarla en su pecho. Ella quiso exclamar algo… asombro, miedo… pero se contuvo en cuando los ojos de Inuatisho encontraron los suyos, como pidiéndole autocontrol.

Las sacerdotisas se colocaron frente a la mujer. Dos de ellas sujetaron cada una, una de sus piernas, mientras otra, la que vestía más lujosamente, ante los ojos indiferentes y casi vacíos de los viejos machos, introdujo dos dedos en la sonrosada intimidad expuesta de la joven. Kagome volvió a ahogar un respingo. Los dedos fueron rotados en su interior, movidos de un lado a otro, causándole dolor debido a las largas garras de la anciana. Un par de lagrimillas rebeldes escaparon de sus ojos castaños, siendo inmediatamente interceptadas por la mano cálida del príncipe.

Sesshoumaru se molestó muchísimo. No se suponía que la lastimaran. Pudo sentir como el grácil cuerpo se tensaba, mientras atestiguaba como la vieja metía los dedos sin cuidado alguno y los rodaba con rudeza… pudo sentir el olor a miedo de la muchacha…

Pudo oler las lágrimas que se esforzaba en ocultar.

La apretó contra sí, buscando reconfortarla de algún modo. Dejó que sus largos cabellos plateados la envolvieran como un manto, cubriendo sus pechos, y parte de su rostro. Nadie tenía derecho a negarle aquello. Secó las saladas lágrimas con la mano libre mientras fulminaba con la mirada a las sacerdotisas, que, indiferentes, seguían con lo suyo.

Por fin, los dedos fueron retirados, llevando la sacerdotisa, su mano al centro del círculo de ancianos, que olfatearon con detenimiento. Todos asintieron con gravedad.

La otra hembra, que permanecía en silencio, se colocó cerca del rostro de Kagome, y, con mayor cuidado, la obligó a abrir la boca. Las cuatro viejas casi hundieron las narices dentro de ella, causándole, sin querer, espasmos de vómito. Aguantó con todas sus fuerzas.

-Sí, ha bebido la semilla. Está marcada- dijeron al unísono, por fin- lleva ahora el olor de la casa del Gran Señor…

-Bien, Maestros, Oráculos, entonces podemos dar por concluida la ceremonia. Su esposo, mi hijo menor, entrará aquí, y la recibirá de manos de su Hermano Mayor.

-Así sea. – dijeron todos, y, con toda la pomposa ceremonia que habían entrado, salieron.

Ssshoumaru clavó los dorados ojos en los cortinajes. Percibiendo el olor de su hermano que se aproximaba, no podía esperar a entregarle a su humana. Sabía lo mucho que le había afectado dejarla en sus manos, y ahora quería regresársela para siempre… esbozó una media sonrisa, que para cualquiera podía haber resultado sarcástica… pero en realidad era de expectación.

**W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W**

Indiferente a todo lo que lo rodeaba, Inuyasha caminaba de acá para allá como animal enjaulado, por muy exacta que esa suposición llegase a parecer. Esperaba con ansias el mediodía, para que se hiciera la revisión, y se le devolviera a su esposa.

Y cuando al fin su padre y el séquito entraron al pabellón, no pudo ahogar un suspiro de alivio. Todos sus músculos se relajaron al instante, percatándose lo mucho que le dolía el cuerpo, tan tenso estuvo. Sin embargo, ahora solo esperaba la salida de su Señor Padre. Ya tenía a la mano las prendas con las que cubriría tanto a Kagome como a su Oniisama. Ansioso, sonreía de lado. Uno de sus colmillos asomaba casi con fiereza.

En cierto momento captó el movimiento dentro del pabellón. Su padre y los ancianos salieron dando de voces. ¡La ceremonia se daba por concluida a satisfacción!. Inuyasha fue llamado.

Entró en el lugar, un poco penumbroso ya que el toldo fue cerrado. Inmediatamente sus pupilas se dilataron, encontrando con facilidad el aroma de su hermano. Se encaminó hacia ellos, en silencio. Contento.

-Bien, Inuyasha .-la voz del mayor era baja, pero clara y un tanto seca- ¿tienes lo necesario?

-Por supuesto.

-Vístenos – el tono autoritario exudaba indiferencia

El muchacho se encaminó al cuerpo del mayor. Lentamente, con parsimonia, se paró frente a él para rodearlo con los brazos. Suavemente, sin dejar de tocarlo, le colocó la nueva yukata rojo brillante. El color de Inuyasha. La hizo deslizarse por los brazos y los fuertes hombros. En silencio, ambos se miraron por un instante. Kagome no pudo ver nada de esto pues estaba justo tras ellos, en un ángulo difícil…

Con el mismo afecto, rodeó la estrecha cintura del youkai con el cinturón de hilo de oro, y lo ató a su espalda…

En ese momento aprovechó para echar un vistazo a su esposa. Ella lo miraba con intensidad, con amor…

-Es tuya ahora, Inuyasha –la boca del youkai, casi pegada a su oreja izquierda, destilaba cariño- toda tuya, hermanito…

-Sesshoumaru – sin embargo, el volumen fue ínfimo, el gesto demasiado casual. Solo ellos supieron lo que pasaba…

-Ve con ella, Inuyasha… viste a tu mujer y sácala de aquí – otro murmullo cálido. Un delicado beso en su sien, y de pronto el youkai se apartaba bruscamente…

Rudo, seco, indiferente. La máscara había regresado.

- En buena hora, Inuyasha, recibe a tu esposa, tu mujer legítima – extendió la mano hacia la mesa donde ella esperaba- es ahora un miembro de nuestra familia… una hija, una hermana… te la Entrego con mis bendiciones.

-Yo la recibo, Príncipe, hermano mayor, de entre tus manos, como mi esposa legítima – enfocó los dorados ojos de su interlocutor- tomo ahora a tu hermana, mi hembra…

-Que vengan tus hijos, para la gloria de la familia – la palabra hijos casi se le atoró en la garganta, siendo esto captado de inmediato por el hanyou- que sean sangre nuestra…

-Mis hijos serán tus hijos, hermano – eso no pertenecía a la fórmula tradicional, lo que provocó que el youkai abriese mucho los ojos, y su rostro mostrara genuina sorpresa- que sea para la gloria y honor de nuestra familia…

Como paso final, Inuyasha se arrodilló brevemente ante Sesshoumaru, quien respondió apenas recuperado, con un despectivo gesto. Se levantó de inmediato, no sin antes dedicarle una significativa mirada... _"Mis hijos serán tus hijos, hermano"…_ sí que sabía donde darle…

-¡¿Acabaste?!- se alejó varios pasos, con el gesto pétreo

-Sí, lárgate – la voz del hanyou sonaba hastiada- lárgate, idiota…

-Estúpido hanyou – se giró y sacudió la diestra con desdén – deberías agradecerme…

Al fin, tras tanto esperar, logró aproximarse a su Kagome.

Se miraron largamente, incapaces de hablar.

Por fin, él eliminó la distancia entre ellos, envolviéndola con sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho. Kagome podía sentir el acelerado latir del corazón del macho. El silencioso agradecimiento por tenerla de vuelta. Lloró.

-¿Estás bien Kagome? – Preguntó, asustadísimo- ¡¿Kagome?!

-Estoy bien, Inuyasha – respondió sin separarse, necesitada de ése calor- me alegra muchísimo que todo haya acabado por fin…

-Ahora solo eres mía, Kagome – no supo por que al decirlo, la voz le tembló- ¿Te trató bien?

-Demasiado – susurró, mirando hacia la salida- no me esperaba eso… fue cuidadoso y amable… fue gentil…

-¿Estás segura de que fue Sesshoumaru?

-¡Inuyasha! – rezongó entre risas

La envolvió con la otra hermosa prenda roja, acomodándole la cabellera con un fino broche de oro. Lentamente, le colocó un valioso pendiente de diamantes en el lóbulo derecho. La marca.

La marca real.

-¿Soy ahora como tus concubinas?- había celos en ese tono educado- ¿Inuyasha?

-¡Keh! ¡Claro que no! – El joven la ignoró intencionalmente, contento de sus celos- éste pendiente es el mismo que Padre, hermano y yo llevamos en las ceremonias oficiales. Ésta misma tarde nos lo verás –sonrió, acariciando la joya- nunca jamás estarás al nivel de las concubinas… ahora eres parte de ésta familia, y con el sagrado derecho de portar éste sello…

-Oh… lo siento tanto – ella enrojeció de vergüenza- ¡no lo sabía!

-Me alegra que sientas celos, Kagome…

-Inuyasha… -pero no pudo negarse, por que sabía que estaría mintiendo

Varios minutos después, tras una charla apresurada, salieron a los festejos. No hubo apenas puesto un pie en el exterior, cuando la mujer fue recibida entre un atronador aplauso, y un enloquecedor crescendo de música y gritos de alegría. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando encontró entre los asistentes, a su querido abuelo, acompañado de varios de los más poderosos generales humanos, que bebían y gritaban como el que más.

-No tienen idea de que se trataba la ceremonia – dijo una voz a su oído, que reconoció inmediatamente como su suegro- no se les dijo gran cosa, para evitar conflictos.

-Entiendo, querido Padre- ella lo miro con una sonrisilla nerviosa- no lo olvidaré…

-Se les dijo simplemente que era un ritual religioso (lo que no está demasiado alejado de la verdad), y que todos los trámites para tu legitimización concluían hoy.

- De todas maneras no hay de que preocuparse –dijo ahora Inuyasha- no podrán acercarse a ti, más que para las salutaciones de rigor, así que no podrás intercambiar mas que las palabras elementales

-Que bien –dijo entre susurros- no me gustaría que me preguntaran en que consistía la cosa…

-¿Cosa? – dijeron al mismo tiempo los tres peliplateados, que en cierto momento la habían rodeado

Rieron con ganas, incluido Sesshoumaru.

Durante el resto del día y su noche, Inuyasha jamás se separó de ella. Tomándola de la mano, se negó rotundamente a ir a cualquier lado a donde ella no pudiera ir. No quería alejarse. No quería dejar de tocarla.

Realmente estaba feliz de tenerla de vuelta… para siempre…

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

En el ala de las concubinas, las mujeres participaban también de los festejos. Primero departieron con los demás, pero, al amanecer fueron regresadas al palacio, para ser bañadas y arregladas, ya que serían presentadas a su joven Ama. Entre le algarabía, y las voces femeninas, entre los tules que volaban y el sonido de campanillas de oro, se colaban las voces de una conversación confidencial…

-¿Estás segura?- la voz de un hombre parecía salir de detrás de una pared- ¿Ya es momento?

-Justo ahora, Náraku – Kikyo, recargada en el muro, fingía coser una tira de cristales a una seda- ahora ya no estará tan fuertemente vigilada…

-Entonces lo haremos – una risilla malévola la alcanzó- ¿Tal y como lo planeamos?

-Sí. Quédate al pendiente. Yo te haré una señal cuando esté junto a ella- la mujer paseó los ojos negros por la estancia. De pronto sintió que la miraban- y la llevaremos a donde quedamos…

-Será maravilloso…

-Lo será… - pero le concubina ya no estaba ahí, su mente volaba- lo será…

Fuera del palacio, junto a un ventanal, un hombre apuesto de largo cabello castaño, vestido a la manera de los soldados de Inutaisho, sonreía mientras "vigilaba". Pausadamente, en silencio, se alejó del lugar para ir a reunirse con sus compañeros de armas…

-¡Náraku! – la voz de su jefe de escuadrón lo obligó a voltear y a cuadrarse- ¿Dónde has estado?... ¡te estuvimos buscando!... ve a cambiarte… iremos a presentar a las concubinas a la Señora…

-Sí, señor – el hombre saludó y se marchó corriendo.

Entre los árboles, un par de figuras oscuras lo siguieron con la mirada. Sin el más mínimo ruido, una de las figuras prácticamente se desvaneció en el aire, mientras la otra se internó entre las ramas altas. Otra silueta se acercó lentamente al árbol. Una figura de negro, con un manto púrpura…

-¿Algo que informar?

-Excelencia, seguimos vigilando al soldado –una chica cayó, prácticamente, a sus pies- tenemos sospechas…

-Bien, Sango querida – el joven hombre permanecía con los ojos fijos en el palacio- no los pierdan de vista…

-Kohaku ya lo ha seguido- la chica volvió a desaparecer entre el ramaje- excelencia, no hemos podido captar ninguna de sus conversaciones.

-¿Y la lectura?

-Imposible, excelencia, el soldado parece saber bien lo que hace, siempre se cubre la boca. No hemos podido leerle los labios. Y no nos es posible entrar al palacio…

-Hay una forma de que entraras, Sango…

-Lo sé, mi señor – la chica se ruborizó, aunque oculta- pero preferiría dejarlo como último recurso…

-Iré a presentar mi reporte – al muchacho se giró y se encaminó hacia la gente- dejo todo en tus manos…

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

Sesshoumaru bebia tranquilamente de una copa de plata. Observaba todo, pero le gustaba particularmente mirar el rostro de su hermano menor. En eso, entre la multitud, distinguió una mancha negra y púrpura. Enfocó, encontrando de inmediato un par de ojos de un azul muy profundo, levantándose para seguirlos.

Internados en el bosque, tras un árbol, ambos hombres se encontraron.

-¿Algo que decir?

-Tenemos sospechas, mi señor – al monje se inclinó en una profunda reverencia

-Cuéntamelo todo…

-Hemos notado a un soldado que ronda demasiado el muro débil del palacio de las concubinas… más precisamente en el ala del principito…

-Principito –repitió con sorna

-Ya esta vigilado, pero…

-¿Pero?...

-Creo que lo ideal sería que una mujer entrase. Podríamos protegerla mejor desde dentro.

-¿Tienes a alguien pensado?

-Sí, mi príncipe, tengo a la persona ideal…

-¿Y que requieres?

-¿Podría el señor ponerla al servicio de la Señora?...

-Puedo – la mirada incrédula del humano lo hizo reír- tráela mañana a mis aposentos…

-Sí, mi señor…

-Una cosa más – Sesshoumaru le daba la espalda

-¿sí?

-¿Es humana?...

-Sí mi señor, es una humana. Es muy bella y muy dulce, y además es una guerrera fabulosa. No tendrá ningún problema para servir a la Señora, sin contar en que estará en las mejores manos…

-¿Y como se llama?

-Sango…

-Bien, tráela mañana al mediodía. Yo me encargaré de dejarla al lado de mi cuñada.

Y se marchó, dejando al joven humano un poco más tranquilo y un poco más contento. Tenía miedo de que el príncipe sugiriera ponerla de concubina.

Por que esa guerrera era virgen… y era su prometida…

Cuando el mayor de los príncipes arribó al lugar de la fiesta, se encontró con la presentación de las concubinas. Todas ellas, vestidas con todo el lujo, se encaminaban una a una ante la princesita, y se arrodillaban.

Llegó el turno de Kikyo.

La mujer se inclinó, pero, en contra de todos los preceptos, sus ojos jamás bajaron al suelo, clavándolos con un gesto indescifrable en los castaños de su Señora. Incluso Kagome se removió, incómoda ante la mirada fija. Logró ver como Inuyasha lanzó una advertencia con los dorados ojos… pero la ofensa estaba hecha…

Pudo sentir, en la boca del estómago, y latiendo en sus sienes, el desagrado. La detestaba. Era una criatura artera. Él solía captar los pensamientos de los demás. Filtraba lo que no usaba. Pero nunca, ni una sola vez logró captar un solo pensamiento de ella. En ocasiones la mujer lo miraba directo a los ojos, con ese gélido vacío en los ojos negros…

No había miedo… no había respeto…

Y por eso le inspiraba tanto desprecio… por que a través de esa belleza marmórea, adivinaba un alma retorcida. Y estaba dispuesto a todo para evitar que esa vasija de maldad, hiciese daño a su hermano… así tuviese que matarla con sus propias manos. Pero tenía que atenerse a las leyes de su padre. No podía hacer nada sin pruebas…

Entonces conseguiría las pruebas…

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

Avanzaba la tarde, mientras Inuyasha, recién levantado, caminaba hasta los aposentos de Sesshoumaru. Le extrañó muchísimo recibir la nota invitándolo. Algo estaría tramando ese youkai del diablo… pero no pudo evitar sonreirse.

Al entrar, descubrió que el youkai estaba solo.

Así que era un asunto personal, ¿Verdad?... ensanchó la sonrisa.

-Inuyasha – al youkai se levantó al verlo- tarde, como siempre…

-Sesshoumaru, me acosté casi al rayar el alba, deberías agradecer que pude levantarme para no dejarte plantado.

-¿Ansioso? – se refería a Kagome

-Un poco- el joven se rascó una oreja muy sabrosamente- todavía tengo que esperar a mañana para usar a mi mujer…

-Mh – al youkai le ofreció un asiento, a lo cual el chico obedeció- ¿té?, ¿vino?

-Estás demasiado amable. No sé si preocuparme o que…

-No seas idiota- el mayor se colocó tras él, y, sin previo aviso, comenzó a acariciarle las peludas orejas blancas.

Inuyasha quiso replicar, pero las expertas manos del youkai lo llevaron a un atontado adormecimiento. Sesshoumaru lo miraba con completa diversión. Seguía masajeando los delicado apéndices, mientras pensaba como decir lo que quería…

-No importa – el hanyou captó sus pensamientos- lo que sea que quieras, lo tienes, siempre y cuando sigas haciendo eso…

-Ja! – el macho soltó una risa, y, con un rápido gesto, terminó la caricia…

-¿Entonces?

-Tengo una humana que acabo de conseguir. Quiero que la pongas al servicio de tu esposa. – Sesshoumaru le ofreció una taza de humeante té- puedo garantizarte su eficiencia…

-Tiene muchísimas sirvientas – la verdad es que no le negaría nada, pero quería hacerlo rabiar un poquito- no necesita otra…

-Pero esta es humana. Podrá ser su amiga…

- ¿Y?

-¿Y que?

-¿Cuál es la otra verdadera razón por la que me pides que meta a una desconocida en el círculo íntimo de mi esposa?

-La otra razón – el mayor rodó la taza entre sus manos, pensativo – es que confíes en mí, Inuyasha. Hazlo como un favor para mí…

-¿Sesshoumaru?

-Y no me hagas preguntas…

-Bien – sorprendió a su hermano mayor con la rápida respuesta- entonces… haré lo que me pides. ¿Y donde está esa maravilla?

-¡Sango! – soltó el youkai.

Una mujer muy bella se materializó ante ellos, rodilla en tierra, y la mirada baja. A Inuyasha le cayó bien de inmediato.

Rato más tarde salía acompañado de la chica. Vestida ahora con el bonito traje de las damas de Kagome. No hubo que convencerla mucho. La princesa se mostró encantada de tener una nueva compañera, una joven humana con la cual congenió al instante. Y sobre todo, compartían ideas…


	11. ABDUCCION

**SIN AMOR**

**ABDUCCION...**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro... etc. Etc. Etc... ¿Qué más puedo decir? Una disculpa de antemano... **

_**Y el genio calenturiento regresa...**_

_**Lleno de kamasútricas ideas**_

El viento agitaba los transparentes cortinajes de la pequeña carpa de seda blanca y rosa donde se encontraban… el olor del pasto y de las flores suavizaba un poco el aroma de los amantes…

Un par de cuerpos jóvenes se movían con perfecta sincronía entre sonidos cálidos y gemidos. Una silueta femenina subía y bajaba sobre las caderas de un hombre, siendo sumamente visible la dura unión entre ellos, cubierta de flujos y enrojecida.

El pelo negro de la mujer se pegaba a su frente y su espalda con el sudor, a pesar del refrescante viento que les hacía coro, y el pelo inusitadamente plateado del macho se desparramaba en el verde césped, fuera de la manta donde estaban, y sobre telas de brillantes colores.

Las manos del macho suben resbalando por el sudoroso vientre de la chica, hasta sus brillantes pechos, atrapando con dulzura los enhiestos pezones entre sus dedos fuertes terminados en garras, jalándolos, girándolos, rozando el contorno de la arrugada y sensible areola. Los quejidos escapando de la boca de ella no dejan lugar a dudas… lo está disfrutando.

A su alrededor cierta cantidad de lujosas ropas los enmarca. Ropas caras, llenas de adornos en oro… y una corona, así como una suerte de valiosas joyas para el pelo. Todo su derredor brilla en esa ostentación, como si estuviesen haciendo el amor en una cama de oro y piedras preciosas. Solo el pendiente en la oreja de la joven lanza cegadores destellos cada vez que brinca ante cada empalamiento…

-¡Oh! ¡Inyasha!... ¡Voy… voy a… terminar…! – las palabras entrecortadas entre gemidos, hacen que el macho se tense de desesperación- ¡Ya no… no.. puedo… más!

-¡Sí!... ¡Sí Kagome! – El aludido la toma de las caderas para moverla con más fuerza y rapidez- ¡¡Córrete!!...

-¡Inu…inu… ya…sha! – echó la grácil espalda hacia atrás en un arco perfecto, apuntando sus pechos duros al cielo, y convulsionándose levemente. El macho llevó una de sus manos a la entrepierna que ahora tenía perfectamente a la vista, para acariciar con crueldad el erecto y supersensible botón de la mujer.

No podía dejar de gritar.

El impulso de lanzar el cuerpo hacia delante y apoyar ambas manos en el pecho de su marido, vence a la joven. Aún entre espasmos sigue sus movimientos, sintiendo la hombría dura y palpitante del macho en su interior, latiendo entre los propios latidos de su vagina, anunciando el próximo clímax masculino, impulsándose. El camino que recorrió la semilla en el trayecto del miembro fue claramente percibido por la mujer, quien se preparó abriendo un poco más las piernas, para que éste llegara a su fondo…

Con un gruñido ahogado, el semen salió a borbotones, haciendo que Inuyasha realizase el mismo acto de arquear la espalda, mientras mostraba los amenazadores colmillos, con el rostro apretado en un rictus de placer. Kagome recibió éste caliente líquido con una sonrisa de absoluta satisfacción, con una expresión de perfecta armonía. Sentirlo resbalar por sus paredes, correr hacia su entrepierna y salir de su cuerpo fue incluso obsceno.

Pero Inuyasha aún seguía dentro. Los latidos rítmicos atenuaron, para darle paso a leves palpitaciones que solo avisaban de la nueva y prominente erección.

-¡Ah, Inuyasha! – susurró Kagome, sensualmente- ¿nunca te agotas?

-Mmm… tal vez algún día… - sonrió mientras sus blancas orejas se movieron hacia un costado- pero no ahora, preciosa… ahora todavía quiero más…

-Pero yo estoy tan cansada… - murmuró con los labios curvados en una sonrisa feliz- tan agotada…

-Entonces… -dijo, mientras tomaba ambas finas muñecas en una de sus manos, y, rodeándola por la cintura, la giraba a toda velocidad- entonces… solo quédate quieta con las piernas bien abiertas, y deja que yo lo haga todo…

-¡Inuyasha! – quiso gritar, pero se vió sofocada por un demandante beso que exigía una batalla con su lengua

-Solo quédate quieta – volvió a decir con voz ronca. Todavía la sujetaba al suelo por las muñecas, y con las caderas- déjame gozar esto…

-Pero yo… ¡ahhh! – el largo gemido acompañó el momento justo en el que el hanyou la penetraba de un solo golpe…

-¿Te quedarás viéndonos toda la tarde? – dijo de pronto, con voz baja el muchacho, sin dirigirse a ningún lado, y sin dejar de moverse- ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Con quien hablas, Inuyasha? –Los ojos canela se abrieron desmesuradamente para voltear alrededor- ¡¡Por Kami!!

Lo encontró sentado junto a la carpa, de frente a ellos en un silencio extraño. Había llegado poco antes, justo durante el orgasmo de aquellos, buscando a su hermano menor. Al encontrarlos así, decidió esperar a que acabaran. Y se sentó. La expresión de su imperturbable rostro era de pura diversión. Acomodado tranquilamente sobre un banco de respaldo inclinado, tenía las piernas cruzadas y el mentón recargado en su puño derecho.

-La hembra está agotada, híbrido idiota- la voz era modulada, baja y casi podía decirse que educada- deberías dejarla reponerse un rato…

-No te metas, inútil presuntuoso – las arremetidas contra la entrepierna femenina se arreciaron- yo sé lo que hago…

-¿Necesitas ayuda, estúpido?- Sesshoumaru se enderezó, haciendo gesto de que iba a levantarse

-¡No!- gimió Kagome, asustada- ¡Inuyasha…!

-No – respondió el hanyou, contento de oírla- no… solo… déjame… en paz…

-Bien, te dejo pues. De todas maneras eres un bruto – pero la media sonrisa que dejó escapar se le contagió al muchacho- ¡Acaba de una buena vez, que tengo que hablarte!

-Yo acabaré cuando quiera – con una fuerte embestida, logró que Kagome soltara un quejido extasiado muy a su avergonzado pesar- ¡espérate!

Sin previo aviso, abusando de su excesiva fortaleza, levantó a la humana, sin salirse de ella. Halando una blanca pierna hacia arriba, la hizo girar en él, hasta ponerla boca abajo, apoyada en el suelo con las manos y las rodillas. Con la misma facilidad, la tomó por los muslos para obligarla a separarlos otro poco, y con la diestra, empujó la delicada espalda, para que apoyara los pechos en el suelo.

El rostro de Kagome ardía, al saberse contemplada ampliamente por su cuñado mientras era usada por su esposo. Si movía un poco la cara hacia un lado, encontraba los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru, posados sin piedad en su entrada recibiendo el miembro del hanyou. No quiso ni imaginarse que estaría pasando en esa cabeza, tras ese gesto indescifrable.

Muy a su pesar, los nuevos movimientos de Inuyasha en su interior, profundos, empujando hacia arriba, y con los testículos golpeando sus labios y su clítoris, no pudo evitar el advenimiento de un nuevo orgasmo. Trató de distraerse, trató de evitarlo.

¡Por Kami-sama!

Trató de evitar que su cuñado la viera correrse…

-¡Inu… ya… sha…!- simplemente no pudo. Al contrario, éste clímax fue particularmente violento- ¡No… puedo…!

-¡Eso es, Kagome! – un alborozado Inuyasha acometió con más ímpetu, ante la mirada orgullosa del mayor- ¡termina!...

La tomó con violencia de las caderas, jalándola más hacia él, como si pudiese meterse todavía más en la estrecha y terriblemente mojada cavidad. Lentamente salió casi por completo, para luego arremeter con salvaje fuerza, topando en el fondo de la mujer, golpeando sus nalgas, y eyaculando con mucha intensidad…

Persistieron unos momentos los espasmos eyaculatorios, mientras toda la semilla restante era arrojada intermitentemente dentro de la caliente vagina. Kagome perdió toda la fuerza en las piernas, dejando que se resbalaran por la manta, sin preocuparse ya más por cerrarlas, o por cubrirse. El semen de su esposo salía de ella en grandes cantidades, mojándola y manchando la cara interna de sus muslos, y la misma manta.

-¿De que querías hablar?- se sentó descuidadamente junto a ella, mirando a Sesshoumaru- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Padre quiere que hagas un viaje de presentación por las villas – comentó sin dejar de verlo a los ojos- y quiere que lleves a tu mujer…

-¿Y eso?

-Ahora que todos los requisitos han terminado, quiere que todo el pueblo la conozca, no solo las ciudades principales –Sesshoumaru recargó los codos en las rodillas- y quiere llevarla a las tierras de los Príncipes Lobo…

-Kouga… ese maldito lobo sarnoso…

-Nuestro primo- completó el youkai- tiene que conocer a tu mujer… es parte de la familia también.

-Bien… bien- dijo con sarcasmo- ¿Y para cuando sería eso?

-Para mañana – el youkai se puso de pie y se abrió paso entre los diáfanos cortinajes- salen mañana al mediodía…

-¿Tu no vas? – el desconcierto en los ojos ambarinos del muchacho se reflejó sin querer- ¿Sesshoumaru?

-No, Inuyasha – repentinamente se olvidaron de la mujer desnuda entre ellos- no iré. Debo quedarme a administrar el lugar. Pero no debes preocuparte de nada…

-No estoy preocupado…

-Una sola cosa quiero pedirte, Inuyasha…

-Dime…

Kagome fingía dormir, impactada con lo que estaba descubriendo. La extraña y fraternal forma en que se hablaban esos dos machos… era ¡increíble!...

-Haz que en el séquito de tu mujer vaya… ella…

-Claro hermano… ¿Supongo que sin preguntas?

-Por favor, ötoto – el tono del youkai era inusitadamente dulce- solo hazlo…

-Ya te dije que sí – el hanyou se levantó lenta y perezosamente- no te inquietes…

-Bien… - el mayor se acuclilló muy cerca de la mujer tendida. Sonrió maliciosamente- ¿Hermana?

Kagome no sabía si seguir fingiéndose dormida o abrir los ojos…

-Hermana, sé que no duermes…

-Eh… -parpadeó un tanto apenada

-Kagome- la voz distante del youkai la hizo mirarlo a los ojos… y soltar un gritito asustado

El Inuyoukai introdujo dos dedos entre las piernas de la mujer, entre los pliegues y en su entrada. Los movió lentamente, como si tomara algo.

Cuando los sacó, ante los ojos muy abiertos de la humana, extrajo consigo una cantidad de la blanca semilla del hanyou, quedando por un momento unidos por un hilo blanco y delgado como un puente entre sus dedos finos, y la delicada entrepierna. Se miró los dedos con detenimiento…

-Abre la boca, hermana- llevó la mano al rostro de la joven- tómate esto…

Dicho eso, Kagome recibió en su lengua lo que Sesshoumaru tomó, haciéndola lamerlo y tragarlo. Una sonrisa satisfecha adornó ambos rostros masculinos…

-Siempre debes comer un poco, hermana… - Sesshoumaru volteó hacia el muchacho, para reconvenirle con la mirada- siempre debes llevar el olor de tu marido, hasta en el aliento…

-Sí… yo… -Kagome se tranquilizó al comprender el significado de la acción del youkai- sí, hermano, no lo olvidaré…

-Buena chica – el macho le acarició levemente la cabeza- y ahora… no le digas a nadie, jamás, lo que acabas de atestiguar (no hubo que explicárselo, ella supo de inmediato)… o tendré que matarte…

-¡Sesshoumaru! – pero Inuyasha reía

-¿Queda claro? – la mirada psicópata no dejaba lugar a dudad

-¡Sí! – gritó ella- sí… lo juro…

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

La imponente belleza enfundada en una cantidad indefinible de valiosas prendas, y coronada con un peinado tan complicado y lleno de adornos, que solo tener la cabeza erguida debía costar lo suyo, caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del jardín principal en espera de ser llamada para subir al carruaje y partir al viaje programado.

Toda su cohorte de damas de compañía se movían tras ella y alrededor de ella, entre risas y conversaciones en las que la hermosa pelinegra no participaba, aunque las miraba con cierta ternura. Seguía en silencio, pensando. De hecho, desde ese imposible día anterior en que conoció un lado de su demoníaco cuñado, tan increíble que no podía sino dudar que pasara, seguía pensando…

¿Acaso no todos decían sin ánimo de duda, que ése príncipe en particular era poco menos que un monstruo de piedra?

Bueno. Para hacer honor a la verdad, Inuyasha, su esposo, jamás hacía mayores comentarios. Ni negaba ni aceptaba nada. Las contadas (muy contadas) ocasiones en que los vio juntos, las "conversaciones" (si es que de algún modo iba a llamarlas) eran meramente un intercambio ridículamente formal de oraciones, salpicadas de no poco sarcasmo por parte de ambos varones, y una pizca de desprecio en el tono del mayor. Y de pronto se encontró con… eso… con… vamos… ni siquiera tenía forma de llamarlo…

Y lo peor de todo, que ni siquiera quería pensarlo seriamente, debido a la amenaza nada sutil del susodicho. Lo que la asustaba más, era que su Inuyasha no hubiese dicho nada para impedirlo…

Estaba de acuerdo…

Y sin embargo, el día anterior los había escuchado hablarse con… ¿Cómo definirlo?... ¿afecto?... ¿Camaradería?... no… ella pudo sentir algo más… algo más profundo… ¿amor?... sí, probablemente eso fuera. Pero ahí comenzaba el dilema…

Un macho delicado y cuidadoso durante el Kah-Astarté. Una cosa que contrastaba con todo… incluso con lo que Inuyasha le había advertido. Aunque lo que ocurrió esa tarde sí que la dejó totalmente confundida…

Ahora, sentada entre los macizos de flores, bajo la sombra de los árboles, y rodeada de damas, no podía sino sonreír. Y al mismo tiempo, preocuparse. Paseó los ojos por el lugar, deleitándose con las vistas. Pero algo dentro de ella la urgió a regresar a su habitación, a su pequeño palacio privado… a su hogar con Inuyasha.

Tan pronto como llegaron a la estancia principal, descubrieron que el príncipe inuyasha se encontraba ahí, caminando tranquilamente de un lado a otro, mientras leía y releía unos pergaminos con pinta de ser caros… Levantó los dorados ojos, y las miró a todas, deteniéndose un momento, con un chispazo de un sentimiento profundamente escondido saliendo de sus topacios, en cuanto se enfocó en Kagome. Bellísima. Aunque la encontraba aún mas deliciosa desnuda… con el negro y suave pelo suelto, y el rostro limpio como el de una niña…

Permanecieron unos instantes así, solo de pie. Desde el Kah-Astarté, Inuyasha parecía mirarla con más interés, tocarla con más intensidad. O al menos, eso sentía la joven. Y, contra todo lo que antes pensara, Inuyasha sabía que ahora era totalmente suya. Su mujer. Y eso lo conmovía…

-No me gusta ese peinado – dijo, sin pensar- voy a quitártelo…

-Bueno, a mí tampoco – se llevó una blanca mano a la cabeza, tocando algunos de los adornos de oro- pesa mucho… pero no puedes quitarlo aún…

-¿Y por que no?

-Por que ya estoy preparada para salir… y éste peinado es para lucirlo en el viaje…

-Bueno, en primer lugar, no me gusta nada – el macho se encaminó a ella, ante las miradas horrorizadas de las damas de compañía- y en segundo… no llegaremos a ciudad alguna antes de mañana, así que de todas maneras nadie verá ése ridículo peinado, y al anochecer te lo quitarán y tendrás un fuerte dolor de cuello por ir sosteniéndolo estúpidamente durante toda la tarde...

-Pero… ¿y tu padre?

-A mi padre le gusta el pelo largo, suave y suelto – el hanyou le dedicó una sonrisa burlona- ¿de donde crees que heredé el gusto?

-Bien –Kagome se lo pensó, y tuvo que reconocer que tenía mucha razón- entonces… me lo quitaré.

Sango fue la primera en correr hacia su joven ama, y comenzar a quitarle las innumerables peinetas y broches. A ella tampoco le gustaba, y le pareció de lo más correcto que el amo le exigiese a su mujer deshacerse de aquella barbaridad.

Salieron avanzada la tarde, y al llegar la noche, no llevaban demasiado camino recorrido.

En el palacio, otra cosa se gestaba, aprovechando las favorables circunstancias.

Afuera, entre los soldados que se quedaron, un apuesto castaño de largos cabellos, miraba con ansiedad mal disimulada hacia el palacio de las concubinas. De pronto, una silueta borrosa se deslizó entre las sombras, desde una de las altas ventanas. El soldado hizo un raro sonido, que le fue respondido a distancia.

Una joven muy bonita, de cortos cabellos negros, salió de entre la espesura. Ambas siluetas se encontraron en la oscuridad…

-Señorita Kikyo – dojola joven recién llegada…

-Tú debes ser Yura – susurró la aludida, con la locura brillando en sus ojos chocolate- ¿Yura de los cabellos?

-Sí…

Y envolviendo a la concubina en un morral de tela basta, la jaloneó un poco, y la subió a su hombro. Kikyo comenzó a gritar en cuanto la chica le hizo la señal convenida…

Todo un despliegue de seguridad comenzó a dar la alarma.

¡¡Una de las concubinas había sido robada!!

**A los que me leen: ¡Gracias muchas gracias!!**

**Y acá comienza una odisea… no teman, nuestra Kagome es muy fuerte y valiente…**

**Un beso a todos!! Y espero que les lleguen mis mensajes. He intentado contactarlas a todas por sus mails, pero no he obtenido respuesta alguna!!**


	12. CASCARON

**SIN AMOR**

**CASCARÓN...**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro... etc. Etc. Etc... ¿Qué más puedo decir? Una disculpa de antemano... **

_**Un momento de debilidad y un latido azul**_

La llegada a la primera ciudad no fue diferente a las otras en las que Kagome había estado antes. Un fastuoso despliegue de lujo y fiesta, todo aderezado por el indescriptible amor que el pueblo parecía tenerle a su familia política.

En su corazón aún se sentía un poco culpable, puesto que la dama Izayoi no había venido con ellos. Inutaisho llevaba varias sirvientas, pero sabía de hecho, que en cada palacio lo esperaban jóvenes complacientes y arrebatadoramente bellas… y los celos no se hicieron esperar al comprender que lo mismo iba para su esposo. Eso sin contar que en los últimos dos días había estado sintiéndose particularmente irritable y cansada…

-No deberías preocuparte por esa tontería –Inuyasha, sin proponérselo, captó el hilo de sus pensamiento- he pasado todas las noches contigo, ¿o no?, no me interesa probar nada nuevo ahora…

-Ahora –ella lo miró con un destello en los ojos castaños- ¿Ahora?... ¿Y qué tal mañana… o pasado?...

-Celosa – murmuró cariñosamente el hanyou a su oído

-¡No estoy…! –Recapacitó, furiosa ahora también consigo misma- ¡Bueno, sí!... ¡¿Y qué?!...

-Eres tan hermosa –le dijo en voz baja, sin dejar de mirarle el rostro arrebolado de ira- tan bella… y eres mía…

-¡No me cambies el tema, Inuyasha!

-Jajajaja!- el joven rió de buena gana, ignorando a la asustada servidumbre que presenciaba el "pleito" marital- ¡Celosa!

Dicho esto, con un gesto regio, despidió a todos del recinto, quedándose a solas con su bella y fúrica mujer, a quién, sin prevenirla, atacó de repente. Solamente se lanzó hacia ella, tal y como se lanzaba a las batallas, de cabeza y con una sonrisa maquiavélica en el apuesto rostro. Le reventó los lazos, destrozó sedas, y apartó las telas que le impedían tocar el cuerpo tibio y curveado de su esposa…

Kagome lanzó un grito, tanto de terror como de placer. Los gruñidos animales que el joven hacía la atemorizaban un poco, pero al ver que no la lastimaba en lo absoluto, se dejó arrastrar por él. En esta memorable ocasión, el hanyou la obligó a usar su postura favorita. La hizo colocarse sobre sus manos y rodillas, con el largo pelo negro bailando al ras del suelo, mientras él, de rodillas tras ella, la penetraba con fuerza, acariciando los redondos y firmes glúteos.

En ésta posición, ella alcanzaba éxtasis profundos y agotadores.

Terminó dentro de ella tres veces, y se detuvo solo porque le llamaron a comparecer ante su Padre y ante los generales, mientras su esposa aprovechaba para descansar un poco.

Al llegar a la sala del consejo, se sorprendió al encontrar a todos con caras largas y gestos de molestia. Le miraron con cierto temor. Incluso Inutaisho parecía temeroso de algo, destellando la duda en sus ojos ámbar, mientras su hijo entraba en el lugar, y les recorría a todos con la mirada…

-Inuyasha, hay algo que debes saber – el Taiyoukai se levantó para estar frente a frente con el muchacho

-¿Sí, padre?

-Han venido con una noticia terrible… -giró el rostro para enfocar a una figura postrada en el suelo, que esperaba en un rincón. No la había notado antes- Tú, soldado, dile a mi hijo lo que ha ocurrido…

-¡Señor! – Se arrastró un par de pasos, sin levantar la cara- ¡Han atacado el palacio, mi joven señor!... se llevaron consigo a una de sus concubinas….

-¿Qué?

-Se han llevado consigo a su favorita, a la humana Kikyo...

-¿Qué ha hecho mi señor hermano al respecto? – El rostro del hanyou solo había mostrado un pequeño tic de ira, pero se mantenía controlado- ¿soldado?

-Mandó un escuadrón, mi señor… en su búsqueda. La seguridad del palacio se ha reforzado al triple…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, soldado? – preguntó el joven

-Náraku, mi señor amo

-Bien, Náraku, escribiré una carta para mi hermano. La llevarás personalmente. Él sabrá que hacer.

-¿Mi señor no vendrá? – el castaño casi gritó, si no iba, se iría al traste todo el plan

-No. Es solo una concubina. No requiere mi presencia.

-Bien mi amo- temblaba de ira, al pensar que todo se desvanecía…

-Hijo, he decidido que volvamos –InuTaisho miró en derredor con gesto extraño- la presentación de tu mujer puede esperar…

-Padre, esa hembra no vale nada- Inuyasha abrió mucho los ojos ante la propuesta de su padre- ¿Hemos de volver por ella?

-No iremos en su busca, muchacho… La seguridad fue forzada…

-Desde dentro- completó el hanyou en voz baja- entiendo…

-Iremos con tu hermano, hemos de investigar donde está el problema y cortarlo de raíz. Sobre la humana, si la recuperan los buscadores será bueno, si no, pues espero que le den una muerte piadosa.

- Bien, Padre, entonces deberé preparar a Kagome y a todo su séquito, tardarán un poco…

-Mi señor puede dejar a su sagrada esposa aquí – dijo de pronto el gobernador de la ciudad, con aire servil y haciendo mil ademanes- cuidaremos de ella y pondremos todo nuestro interés en deleitarla y distraerla con música y danzas y representaciones durante los pocos días que nuestros Amados Señores estén fuera…

-No me gusta la idea – dijo Inuyasha, incómodo y desconfiado ante el excesivo servilismo

-Hijo, ella estará más segura acá. –Susurró Inutaisho- además, así no la agotarás innecesariamente. Regresaremos a más tardar en dos días.

-Bien padre. Como desee.

Dieron la orden de salir en una hora. Inuyasha apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de su mujer. Kagome se quedó en ese aireado y luminoso palacio, de pie en medio de la enorme estancia circular de su habitación rodeada de un halo luminoso, mientras sus damas, sentadas sobre sendos cojines, esperaban…

Lo último que vio Inuyasha al salir, fueron los ojos canela anegados, y una blanca y pequeña mano agitándose.

Náraku que se aunó a la comitiva real se apartó ligeramente del grupo principal. En silencio, con el movimiento de un cascabel colgado en su cinturón, hizo una seña al bosque. Un rápido destello luminoso le contestó desde una colina lejana…

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

Acababa de bañarse a conciencia, y la vestían con comodidad. Mirando con atención y cierta desconfianza, la joven princesa tomó de una mesilla la pequeña funda diseñada para atarse suavemente a su antebrazo, justo bajo la axila, mientras colocaba dentro la afilada y lustrosa navaja retráctil que su cuñado le había obsequiado…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

_-Mira, hermana – mostró la daga en su blanca mano- quiero darte esto, para tu protección…_

_-¿Protección hermano? –preguntó, sin creérselo del todo- ¿No tengo ya muchos guardias?_

_-Sí, pero tal vez lo llegases a necesitar – levantó la fina tela de la manga izquierda, y cerró el cintillo en su brazo- te diré como usarlo…_

_Le mostró como clavarlo para que hiciese más daño. Los puntos blandos de un hombre y un youkai comunes, la forma de girarlo. Ella aprendió con rapidez, aunque un tanto aturdida._

_-Si algo pasara hermana, no dudes en usarlo. Tú eres ahora nuestra princesa, representas a nuestra estirpe, así que debes tener valor…_

_-Entiendo, hermano mío, lo haré… y gracias._

_Sesshoumaru había puesto esa cara indescifrable tan particular suya. Y se había marchado en silencio._

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Ahora, con el mango de plata decorada en su mano, sentía que comprendía aún menos al youkai. ¿Qué peligro podría correr?... ¿Que el aire la despeinara?... ¿Qué una cereza se le atragantara?... ¿que un pájaro aventurero le hiciera encima?...

Agitó la cabeza negativamente, para sacudirse las ideas tontas. Bueno, lo importante era que su serio, frío y distante cuñado estaba pensando en ella. Colocó el cintillo en su lugar. Embonaba perfectamente en su cuerpo, casi no la sentía, y de hecho no se notaba en las finas telas. Bajó la manga y salió a los patios pasear entre los floridos jardines. Molesta y ofendida, pero comprendiendo que a Inuyasha nada le importaba la concubina robada. Solo el hecho de que traspasasen la poderosa seguridad del palacio. ¿A eso se referiría el inuyoukai?

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

El sol caía rápidamente, mientras el joven hanyou en su veloz montura, junto a la comitiva paterna, recorría el camino de regreso, pensando una y mil formas de cómo pudieron atravesar sus defensas. Preocupándose sin querer por su mujer, y de lo peligroso que sería para ella si no resolvían esto a la brevedad.

Legaron al anochecer a la muralla de la ciudad donde un contingente vigilaba desde todos los puntos. Desde las almenas se alzaron las antorchas de señales, avisando el arribo de los señores. Apenas si se atrevían a dirigirle la palabra, todos temiendo lo peor. Sesshoumaru todavía se encontraba en el salón de Guerra con sus generales, debatiendo, cuando recibió el aviso.

Salió a largas zancadas para hablar con él, antes de que armara el espectáculo que por alguna razón creyó que armaría. Sin embargo, al toparse con su hermano menor, solo notó en él la preocupación primaria…

-¿Cómo es que traspasaron las defensas hermano? – preguntó a quemarropa el hanyou- ¿Cómo es que nadie los olfateó?

-Aún no lo sabemos – se alegró mucho al darse cuenta de que esa desagradable humana le importaba un cacahuate- pero estoy seguro que tuvo que ser desde dentro…

-Cuéntamelo todo con lujo de detalles…

Hablaron durante una hora completa mientras su Padre revisaba a pie las áreas violadas del palacio junto con algunos de sus mejores rastreadores. Juntos eran una fuerza de estrategia formidable. Los demás guerreros de élite se conformaban y regocijaban con escucharlos. La inteligencia más absoluta, con la fortaleza más imparable. Hasta los veteranos aprendían al oírlos discutir.

-¿Irás en busca de la humana? –preguntó al fin el youkai, con cierto timbre raro en la voz

-No… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? –Inuyasha se dejó caer en un reclinatorio de mullidos cojines, y tomó la copa de vino especiado que le ofrecía un sirviente- además… ya se envió una fuerza de búsqueda y rescate.

-Sí. –el youkai se sentó frente a él, sin dejar de mirarlo- pero… yo… es que me resulta extraño…

-¿Que no me interese? – el muchacho dio un sorbo a su bebida, y levantó los ojos con fastidio- es simple…

-Cuéntame

-Esa mujer me ofendió y ofendió a mi esposa al verla a la cara durante la presentación tras el Kah- Astarté

-Recuerdo – dijo el mayor, reviviendo el regusto amargo de la ira en su garganta

-Tras esa estupidez, ella perdió todo valor para mí. Supongo que debemos hallarla por cuestiones de honor, y eso. Pero la verdad…

-Bien, me alegra…

-Ella nunca te gustó…

-No. Nunca. Y por eso es que me extraña más…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Todos la despreciaban un poco… así que… ¿Quién la querría lo suficiente para llevársela?

-Bueno… tal vez pensaron que me dolería… tal vez creyeron que todavía era importante para mí…

-O tal vez su objetivo era otra persona… que no se encontraba en esos momentos-el youkai se paseo nerviosamente de un lado al otro- y como no estaba, tomaron lo siguiente que les pareció de valor…

-Sí… justo pensaba eso al venir acá – Inuyasha se reclinó hacia delante para apoyarse en sus rodillas cruzadas- y eso es lo que me intriga…

-Habremos de enviar un mensaje a nuestros aliados. Hay que encontrar a los raptores y hacerlos hablar a como dé lugar – el youkai lo miró con expresión diabólica- saber qué rayos traman…

-Tal vez una rebelión… o una guerra…

Un pesado silencio se abatió sobre el salón y todos los presentes, cargándolos de las más funestas ideas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Una extraña sensación de pesadez le impedía moverse. Sentía como todo su cuerpo era arrojado de un lado al otro, zarandeado sin piedad, y no supo donde estaba, o como había llegado a ése lugar.

De pronto unas intensas arcadas la hicieron girarse y vomitar copiosamente, con fuerza y en gran cantidad. Escuchó un improperio. Intentó reacomodarse, descubriendo que el cuerpo le pesaba como piedra. Otra vez esa voz masculina enojada, y diciendo cosas crueles. Una patada en el vientre la hizo soltar un largo gemido.

-Maldita estúpida, mira cómo has puesto mi carro – el pelinegro le dio una patada a la mujer postrada en el duro fondo del carromato- ¡Ahora tendré que limpiar todo esto!... no me pagan tanto como para esto… bueno, ya que tú lo has hecho, te quedarás ahí, echada en tu inmundicia…

Y el tipo giró y siguió guiando a los bueyes que jalaban el destartalado vehículo…

El instinto de supervivencia de la muchacha le hizo arrastrarse lo más lejos posible de la húmeda mancha y del cruel hombre.

Permaneció enroscada con un fuerte dolor en el vientre bajo, tratando de recordar. Otra vez, un desvanecimiento le ayudó a olvidarse de todo.

Despertó nuevamente al sentirse izada en el aire tal y como si fuese no más que un bulto de papas, y fue arrojada en un montón de heno. Un quejido largo y triste acompañó el golpe.

-Esa hembra está preñada – una voz cascada y vieja, se escuchó desde alguna parte cerca- tiene unos pocos días, pero lo está.

-Eso no es posible, vieja bruja – el tipo nuevamente- le dan hierbas para impedir la concepción. La sirvienta que nos ayudó dijo que no habían dejado de dárselas

-Pues yo puedo verlo en su aura – la muchacha sintió una mano suave y delicada en su frente- ella está preñada…

-¡Jajajajajaa! – la carcajada burlona reverberó en el ambiente- mis empleadores se enojarán mucho con eso… ¡Que importa!, ese es asunto suyo… yo ya cumplí…

-Bankotsu, no deberías prestarte para estas cosas- la anciana mujer limpiaba cuidadosamente el pálido rostro con agua fresca- te matarán por ello… ¿Al menos sabes quién es ella?...

-No, y no me importa. Trabajaba en el palacio de los Perros – dijo con desdén- y tuve que luchar con una tipa, una bonita y extrañamente virgen tipa que se atrevió a retarme con un enorme boomerang – una risilla desdeñosa- la idiota no supo ni que la golpeó…

-¡Bankotsu!

-No tienes idea de cómo gritó mientras la penetraba… ¡y sangraba! – el tono malévolo hizo saltar a la anciana- ¡Y no te pongas así vieja bruja!... ¡No te debo nada!

-Solo la vida… si no te hubiera salvado ese día…

-Bueno, entonces es tu culpa… oye, vieja bruja… ¿Viste donde puse el mapa?

La vieja mujer se dedicó a envolver a la cautiva en mantas, para que dejara de temblar…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sango se levantaba a duras penas, recuperando y tratando de recomponer algo su apariencia con las ropas que no habían sido rasgadas. Lloraba mientras se movía con dificultad. El sangrado no cesaba, y eso la tenía un tanto preocupada, pero el dolor y la sensación de suciedad, de humillación era lo que más afectaba… caminó un poco, descubriendo, para su horror que apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Se encaminó al palacio. El bosque donde había presentado batalla no quedaba demasiado lejos, pero en ese instante, le parecían miles de kilómetros. Apretó en su puño lo que había logrado tomar de su atacante.

A pesar de todo, ella era una guerrera… y lo que le había pasado jamás sería en vano…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La llegada de los tres grandes a la ciudadela fue arrolladora y temible. La transformación demoníaca de los dos mayores también servía para rastrear… y fue eso lo primero que hicieron…

Saltaron al bosque colindante siguiendo el olor de la batalla, y de la sangre femenina…

Sesshoumaru prácticamente perdió el aliento al llegar y encontrarla.

-Señor – la muchacha, cubierta de heridas, con la ropa rota, y sangrando copiosamente de la entrepierna intentó arrodillarse, solo consiguiendo desplomarse- tengo…

-Calma, mujer – el youkai la levantó en brazos, impidiendo que tocara el suelo- Vamos a palacio… hay que curarte…

-¡Yo no importo mi señor! –gritó la joven, bañada en lágrimas- ¡Tienen a la señora!... no pude… ¡no pude detenerlos!...

-Está bien… puedo olerlos – el youkai giró el rostro, con los ojos color grana- eran cinco…

El youkai llevó a la herida al palacio. Inuyasha no pudo contener un gemido el verla.

Sango…

La dama de su esposa… la amiga de su esposa…

Sango…

Los médicos corrieron a auxiliarla, pero la muchacha se negó a ser tratada a pesar que perdía sangre copiosamente. Quería entregar su presa. Quería ofrecer algún tipo de ayuda…

-Señor, tomé… tomé esto – extendió la mano, tintada de rojo oscuro- del que se llevó a la señora… es un… un…

-Es un mapa… -Inutaisho lo tomó, enternecido por la joven- has sido muy valiente…

-Ellos… ellos son hermanos… los que se la llevaron – la voz cada vez más débil y ahogada de la muchacha los preocupaba a todos- dijeron que se encontrarían en ése lugar con… sus… empleadores… dijeron empleadores… lo recuerdo bien…

Un ligero revuelo se levantó al llegar un hombre, vestido de negro. La expresión de su rostro era un poema…

-La drogaron, a la señora… fue la sirvienta – la muchacha señaló a una youkai que trataba de irse disimuladamente- ella…

Un gruñido rabioso resonó en el salón, mientras la sirvienta traidora era arrojada al centro del lugar con indecible violencia…

-Es suficiente, mujer – el youkai, aún con ella en brazos, se encaminó hacia la puerta seguido de los médicos- has hecho más de lo necesario… ahora por favor, deja que te atiendan…

Pero al salir, el joven youkai se topó con los ojos del joven monje, esos ojos azules llenos de horror, y cargados de lágrimas. El humano permaneció estático, incrédulo, viéndolos pasar. Sango solo pudo llorar más fuerte al verlo…

Una vez fuera del pabellón médico, Sesshoumaru se detuvo frente al monje. Se miraron largamente a los ojos.

-Esa mujer pagó muy caro el proteger a nuestra princesa –dijo al fin el youkai en voz muy baja- no debes castigarla… sé cómo piensan los humanos…

-¿Cómo está ella? – el muchacho lo interrumpió sin pensar

-Mejor, por fin pudieron detener la hemorragia. – el youkai se dio cuenta de que no era necesario amenazar a su ayudante- sus heridas son de cuidado, pero ya no está en peligro de muerte… es su espíritu el que me preocupa…

-Yo…¿Puedo verla?...

-Sí… y Miroku…

-¿Sí mi señor?

-Se cuidadoso con ella… esa guerrera protegió a una princesa… con su vida… con su alma…

-Lo sé…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Inuyasha se paseaba de un lado al otro del muro, con los ojos inyectados de sangre, y las marcas en sus mejillas ardiendo. Una mano fuerte le detuvo un instante…

-La encontraremos, hermano

Y en silencio, permanecieron mirando hacia el punto donde sabían que se dirigían.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kagome, aturdida, comenzaba a perder los efectos de la droga, lo que le provocaba una fuerte resaca. Percibió junto a ella, casi encima, un cuerpo cálido y suave. Un cuerpo que no era el de su marido…

-¿Ya estás despierta? – la voz en su oído era la de una mujer- hermosa mía…

-¿Quién….? – desorientada y mareada intentó sentarse

-¡Al fin!... ya no tendrás que dejarte tocar por ese sucio macho… con su asqueroso miembro… ¡ya no más! – una carcajada enloquecida coronó las palabras, provocándole una jaqueca- ¡ahora podemos ser felices juntas!

-¿De qué… de que hablas?... ¿Quién…?

-Oh… vas a recordarme… yo crecí contigo, hermosa… y te he deseado desde hace tanto… ¡Tanto!... me vendieron como concubina, porque mis padres no podían mantenerme y pagar la cuota para seguir siendo tu damita… teníamos seis años… ¿No lo recuerdas?... me vendieron, pero todos estos años yo soñé contigo… contigo…

-No tengo idea…

-Jugábamos juntas… yo hacía coronas de flores para tu cabello… yo te besé una vez… tú te pusiste roja como una manzana… tan bella…

-Pero…

-Ahora ya eres mía… y nos iremos juntas… Náraku ya tiene preparado el bote…

-¿Quién eres? – no podía enfocarla bien, producto de la jaqueca y las remanentes de la droga-

-Yo… yo… yo… -se levantó y se puso a dar giros y a reír en la destartalada habitación- ¡Yo!

-¿Kikyo..?...

**CONTINUARÁ**

**Espero no haberme pasado de angst… pero ya lo dije antes, no debemos preocuparnos demasiado… nuestra Kagome es muy fuerte!!**


	13. VALIENTE

**SIN AMOR**

**VALIENTE...**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro... etc. Etc. Etc... ¿Qué más puedo decir? Una disculpa de antemano... **

_**Llueve fuera y dentro de mi casa… y el cielo se ve tan negro…**_

Al despertar por fin, aturdida y mareada, pudo razonar que la habían drogado de nuevo. Su memoria más reciente se concretaba a una Kikyo enloquecida bailando, dando tumbos y cantando con una extraña tonadilla algo de sus sentimientos…

-Está completamente loca- se dijo en silencio- ¿Dónde está?

-Veo que estás consciente – una voz masculina, desconocida, la hizo girar rápidamente lo que le provocó ver el mundo girando- ¿Hambrienta?

-No – lo estaba, pero no quería más drogas. El vientre le palpitaba y se tensaba, y algo en su interior le dijo que había una cosa muy importante que debía recordar- no, solo tengo sed…

-Toma- un cuenco de agua fue puesto en sus labios resecos- Dentro de pocas horas estarás como nueva, y podremos terminar el procedimiento…

-¿Procedimiento?...

-Sí… ¡Ah!... ahí llega ya tu enamorada – Kagome solo alcanzó a distinguir una masa de ondulante cabello castaño, cuando el hombre le dio la espalda

-¿Ya despertaste hermosa mía? –la recién llegada caminaba dando saltitos, de forma rara- ¡Me alegro mucho!... ¿Comerás conmigo, verdad?

Kagome no supo que responder, porque, bien a bien, solo sabía que tenía que proteger algo. Fuera de eso, su mente estaba en blanco. Sin embargo, breves retazos de recuerdos le llegaban a momentos, intentando recuperarlos.

-¿De que procedimiento hablan? – pero nadie le respondió, sino que la ignoraron

-Vamos, siéntate, con cuidado – el hombre la incorporó con demasiada (para su gusto) gentileza- vas a comer algo ahora, si no, te pondrás mal.

-Sí querida, tienes que comer –Kikyo se sentó a su lado, no sin antes colocar ante ella la bandeja con comida, que lucía sabrosa- porque vas a perder algo de sangre, y podrías enfermar…

Sin comprender todavía, Kagome comió, rezando en silencio porque ésta vez no tuviese drogas. No fue así. No perdió el conocimiento.

-Como ves, querida, estamos en una casa pequeña, pero eso es solo por ahora – El hombre le habló- en cuanto crucemos hacia la isla, vivirás en un palacio.

-Sí, un palacio… ¡Conmigo!- gritó la enloquecida mujer- ¡juntas!

-Pero eso será solo hasta que me pagues – susurró el castaño con desdén- ¿Lo entiendes?

-Sí… pero… -la mujer perdió el color, ante los ojos asustados de la princesa- ¿Cuándo?

-Hoy… y el resto, lo tomaré esta noche… -al decir "el resto" miró a la pálida princesa de un modo atemorizante

-No. He decidido que esa parte no la tendrás- Kikyo se incorporó de un salto- puedes cobrarme a mí…

-No, eso no era parte del trato- el tipo sonrió maliciosamente- además, si no cumples, no terminaré el procedimiento…

-¡¡No!!

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que… no tengo opción… -evitó los ojos de Kagome y salió de la habitación

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó ella, nerviosa

-De mi pago, preciosa- la miró y le sonrió- ya lo sabrás. Por cierto… mi nombre es Náraku…

-Lo recordaré…

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

_**flashback…**_

_Llevaba días pensando en ello. Pronto cumpliría los 18 años. Ya no era una niña, y no estaba rejuveneciendo. Y casi tenía un año de casada. Era necesario que tomara ya una decisión. Inuyasha seguía apegado a ella… pero ella… ella sabía que tenía un deber sagrado… ineludible._

_-Señora, su desayuno – le tendieron la bandeja con alimentos, agua, y la ya acostumbrada copa de vino con hierbas. Miró la copa con un gesto extraño-¿Pasa algo malo, mi Señora?_

_-Sí. No quiero el vino – dijo la princesa, con aire ausente- ya no voy a tomarlo más._

_-¡Pero, Princesa! – gritaron a coro sus damas- ¡No puede…!_

_-Claro que puedo- se enderezó con elegancia, y las miró de un modo regio- soy la esposa legítima del príncipe Inuyasha. Claro que puedo decidir si quiero o no tomar las hierbas… ¿Alguien se atreve a contradecirme?_

_-No- otro susurro unánime, y cayeron todas al suelo en una reverencia temerosa. Solo una sonreía con satisfacción. Solo la joven humana, Sango, aprobaba la decisión de su ama._

_-Le informaré a mi marido de mi decisión en cuanto se desocupe…_

_Pero al atardecer, al ver a Inuyasha, olvidó decírselo, puesto que le informaron del viaje. Fue justo cuando observaba como su hombre se marchaba a verificar lo del secuestro de la desagradable concubina, que lo recordó de nuevo…_

_-¡Rayos! – se dijo- Le diré en cuanto regrese, dijo que no tardaría mas de dos días._

_Sin embargo, esa noche, tras serle llevada la fastuosa cena a sus habitaciones, ella y sus compañeras perdieron el sentido. Solo Sango, la joven guerrera, que comprendió de inmediato lo que pasaba, tomó a tiempo uno de los numerosos antídotos que cargaba ocultos quién-sabe-donde. Se recuperó a tiempo para ver como su ama era raptada por un par de tipos que la llevaron al bosque._

_Los siguió y luchó…_

_Luchó…_

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

Inuyasha paseaba literalmente como bestia enjaulada. Quería partir de inmediato. Quería correr, destrozar a los raptores, usar todos sus conocimientos en el arte de infligir dolor… y luego matarlos, lenta y cariñosamente… quería salir, encontrar a su Kagome… quería dejar de sentir era horrible y asfixiante opresión en su pecho…

-Tranquilo, Inuyasha –Sesshoumaru paró con su cuerpo la loca caminata del menor- si lo hacemos mal, podrían matarla antes de que lleguemos a ella…

-¡Eso ya lo sé! – gritó, desesperado

--¿Entonces porque estás tan agitado? – se apartó del camino del más joven

-Ese es el problema – murmuró en respuesta- no lo sé… pero me siento tan…tan…

-¿Preocupado?

-¿Es eso malo?

-No seas tonto, Otöto- dijo, casi amorosamente- ¿Por qué habría de serlo?

-Pero es que tengo un mal presentimiento… es como si algo latiese en mi interior… no es solo miedo por Kagome… aunque si algo le pasara…

-No lo digas… -giró el rostro para que su hermano menor no viera sus ojos- pero… lo que me interesa es…

-¿Qué?

-No vayas a alterarte, hanyou – dijo, con el tono que usaba siempre que quería hablar de algo terrible con él- pero… ¿Tu mujer tomaba las hierbas?

-¿Por qué preguntas esa barbaridad?- tenía ganas de abofetear al mayor

-Solo responde

-Hasta donde yo sé, sí.

-¿Hay manera de confirmarlo?

-Con sus sirvientas…

-Están lejos, en aquella ciudad…

-Está Sango…

-Vamos.

Innecesario describir la reacción del joven híbrido en cuanto hablaron con la convaleciente joven…

_-No mi señor… la Princesa había ordenado que ya no se las proporcionaran – dijo, lenta y apagadamente- decidió que ya era tiempo…_

_-¿Cuándo dejó de tomarlas? – Sesshoumaru hablaba por ambos, ante el rostro demudado del joven-_

_-Harán… déjeme pensar –entrecerró los ojos para concentrarse. Un enorme morado bordeaba el antes bonito ojo derecho- creo que cinco días, si contamos el de hoy…_

_-Entonces, ayer cuando la raptaron tenía cuatro días sin usarlas…_

_-Sí, Amo Sesshoumaru…_

_-Bien, descansa ahora, mujer.- no tenía que decirlo, la joven guerrera había perdido la conciencia._

_Salió casi arrastrando a un Inuyasha de piedra._

_-El latido – fue todo lo que salió de entre sus labios grises- ¡el latido!_

_-El llamado de tu hijo… - contestó el youkai_

_-¿Cómo…? –el muchacho clavó el oro de sus ojos en el ámbar líquido de los de su hermano- ¿Cómo…?_

_-Porque ya pasé por eso, Inuyasha.- el rostro masculino se ensombreció- pero… yo no llegué a tiempo… lo oí llamarme…_

_-Sesshoumaru…_

_-Con un solo día que no las usara era suficiente- cambió de tema el youkai intentando hablar de las anticonceptivas- pero llevaba cuatro… y supongo que no te privaste ni un solo día de tu hembra…_

_-Sesshoumaru… ¿Tú…?_

_-No quiero hablar de ello, hanyou. No lo intentes- algo en sus ojos cambió- ya sabes lo que tienes que saber…_

_Y de pronto, otro brinco de su corazón, causó que Inuyasha pegase un rugido terrible, como el llanto de una bestia… sus ojos dorados cambiaron a carmesí, y sus marcas se oscurecieron…_

_De no haber sido por la intervención de su poderoso hermano, nada hubiera impedido que se lanzase al vuelo siguiendo el olor y el llamado de su mujer y su hijo… _

Cuando pudieron controlarlo, entre Sesshoumaru e Inutaisho, ambos youkais quedaron bastante molidos. Y el muchacho solo había medio recuperado la cordura…

**w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w**

Naraku salía y entraba de la habitación donde estaba atada con un grillete al suelo. Cada vez llevaba cosas cada una más rara que la anterior. Pero de nuevo esa sensación en su vientre alteró sus sentidos.

¿Qué pasaba?... ¿Qué era esa angustia?...

-Debemos acabar pronto… de ser necesario te pagaremos llegando a la isla- la voz de Kikyo sonaba nerviosa, tras la puerta, donde hablaban sin importarles que la cautiva los escuchara- ¿Entiendes, Náraku?... ya vienen…

-Eso es tu culpa- contestó burlón- decidiste esperar a que la legitimizaran… si hubieras hecho lo que te dije, antes que fuese legal, ahora no podrían perseguirnos

-Pero – la concubina pareció enojarse- ¡pero entonces, la ofensa no hubiera sido igual!... ¡¡Tenía que vengarme por ella, por ambas… por el amor que ellos interrumpieron!!

-¿Amor? – el castaño rió con lástima- ¿y es recíproco, loca?

-¡¡No me digas loca!! – se escuchó el golpe seco de una cachetada- ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar eso?... ¡Ella me ama tanto como yo a ella!...

-Entonces… ¿Por qué se dejó preñar?...

_**Preñar…**_

Esa palabra le llegó como un mazazo…

¿Preñar?... entonces… ¿Estaba en estado…?

Se llevó ambas manitas al rostro, para cubrir su boca antes de emitir cualquier sonido… casi gritó, medio de alegría, medio de miedo…

¿Tan pronto?...

Entonces recordó la conversación con Inuyasha. Ellos eran potentes. Prácticamente era imposible no embarazarse con una sola vez que yaciera con cualquiera de ellos. Entonces… debió quedar encinta en esos pocos días… ¿Tenía apenas unos días… y ya esos monstruos lo sabían?... entonces recordó…

_-Esa hembra está preñada – una voz cascada y vieja, se escuchó desde alguna parte cerca- tiene unos pocos días, pero lo está._

_-Eso no es posible, vieja bruja – el tipo nuevamente- le dan hierbas para impedir la concepción. La sirvienta que nos ayudó dijo que no habían dejado de dárselas_

_-Pues yo puedo verlo en su aura – la muchacha sintió una mano suave y delicada en su frente- ella está preñada…_

_-¡Jajajajajaa! – la carcajada burlona reverberó en el ambiente- mis empleadores se enojarán mucho con eso… ¡Que importa!, ese es asunto suyo… yo ya cumplí…_

Eso era lo que la había estado hostigando, ese recuerdo nublado…

La sirvienta traidora no pudo saber que no las tomaba, por que las encargadas eran sus damas, únicamente. Así que al parecer solo lo supuso.

Trató de concentrarse de nuevo en la conversación que se llevaba a cabo cerca de ella. Había perdido el hilo durante unos valiosos momentos…

-La vieja ya ha llegado – era el hombre otra vez- estará para apoyarme… no vaya a ser que se nos desangre… ya ves, no tengo demasiada experiencia en esto…

-¡Más te vale que a ella no le pase nada, maldito! –gritó la ex concubina- ¡ella no!

-Vamos… ¡Vamos, mujer loca! – volvió a ofenderla- no le pasará nada. Aunque le dolerá mucho…

-Pobrecilla mi pequeña ave dorada – le temblaba la voz a Kikyo- pero es fuerte y valiente. Y estoy segura que lo soportará bien. ¿Cómo podría ella desear tener ese bastardo de bestia?...

Y cayó en la cuenta…

El procedimiento.

Y tardó una milésima de segundo en fraguar un plan que la librase, al menos de momento, del dichoso procedimiento… iban a matar a su bebé…

Su bebé… suyo y de Inuyasha… su amor…

Cuando se abrió la puerta corrediza, y Kikyo entró a la habitación, encontró a Kagome recostada con apariencia de enferma, en el viejo futón. Sin embargo, apenas encontraron sus ojos, la princesa le sonrió…

-¿Kikyo? – murmuró, como si apenas despertara de un sueño incómodo- ¿Eres tú?

-Sí, querida mía… soy yo – se aproximó a ella, eufórica de amor

-Abrázame por favor – susurró, con los ojos castaños brillantes clavados en los negros de la otra y una de sus manos tendida, suplicante- ¡Me siento tan mal!... ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?

-¡Oh amor mío! – gritó la aludida, corriendo a obedecer, y rodearla con sus brazos fríos- ¿Te sientes muy mal?... ¡Ya pasará, te lo prometo!

-Sí… - se dejó abrazar. Por su bebé haría lo que fuera- oh sí, he tenido tanto miedo, Kikyo…

-¿Ya me has recordado? – preguntó, por una vez con un chispazo de duda en su mente torcida- ayer no sabías quién era yo…

-Ayer apenas te reconocí… me drogaron, ¿Recuerdas?... y tuve muchas pesadillas – el tono quebradizo de su voz, como si fuera a llorar, rompió todas las barreras de la otra- no podía ver tus rasgos… como olvidarte Kikyo… mi bella amiguita de la corona de lirios…

-¡Es verdad! – gritó, feliz- ¡Lirios!

-Lirios blancos y lilas… y su perfume era muy fuerte… reíamos de pensar que cuando nos descubrieran, me regañarían por salir a esa parte del castillo- sonrió como cuando se rememoran los buenos viejos tiempos- y luego no podíamos quitármelos todos del cabello…

-¡Se te enredaron en las perlas del tocado!- se carcajeó la de ojos negros-

-Y al final nos azotaron a las dos…

-Aunque tu madre reía, parecía divertida…

-Lo estaba, Kikyo querida… siempre le agradaron nuestras escapadas al vallecito…

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, una abrazando, otra dejándose abrazar, como si recuperaran el tiempo perdido. Kagome hizo intento de pegarse más a Kikyo, como buscando su calor. Pero el grillete la detuvo, haciendo que lanzara un quejido un tanto exagerado de dolor.

-Ayy!. -Gritó, separándose de pronto de la loca- ¡me dolió!

-Kagome, ¡Kagome! – se dejó caer a sus pies, para revisarle el tobillo, que por suerte para la dueña, estaba enrojecido e hinchado- ¡pobrecita mi avecilla!... ¡te quitaré esto de inmediato!

Y se levantó para salir corriendo del cuarto en busca de la llave.

Sin embargo, no regresó sola y con la llave, como la princesa había creído. Sino nerviosa y acompañada del híbrido de pelo castaño.

-Me acabo de enterar de su bonito reencuentro-mencionó como al descuido, mirándola con renovado gusto- pero tendrá que esperar…

-¿Qué ocurre?- intentó mantener la calma, mirándolos con serenidad

-Amor mío, ese asqueroso macho y su repulsiva familia ya vienen- Kikyo miró alrededor- no tardarán mucho en llegar, y no sabemos que han planeado…

-Debemos embarcar ahora- Náraku arrancó el grillete del suelo, y lo sujetó bien- vamos, la vieja y los mercenarios echarán todo al barco… vamos…

Y fue llevada a tropezones a un barco enorme, de una sola vela triangular. Apenas si alcanzó a ver a la distancia. Y supo que su esposo venía por ella…

En cuanto la colocaron en una estrecha cabina, Kikyo entró a quitarle la cadena del tobillo.

-Pobrecilla, pobrecilla- murmuraba dando pequeños besos a la extremidad herida- ¿Ya estás mejor?

-Sí, querida, gracias

-Kagome… mi Kagome- dijo suavemente, subiendo hasta el rostro ruborizado de la aludida- mi dulce paloma…

-¿Kikyo?...

-Hagámoslo- susurró en su oreja, mientras lamía lascivamente el lóbulo de la misma- hagamos el amor… hace tanto que te deseo…

-¿Qué?- una arcada de asco se le atoró en la garganta… ¿Hacerlo con ella?...- yo…

Una mano fría de dedos finos apretó uno de sus senos, buscando el sensible pezón para pellizcarlo, creyendo excitarla… mientras la boca de la ex concubina hurgaba en la curva de su cuello…

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo terminar, porque sin poder evitarlo, vomitó de nuevo copiosamente, cubriéndose por completo, y manchando bastante a Kikyo…

-¡Oh como lo siento! – exclamó, fingiendo consternación – mira como he puesto todo…

-No te preocupes amor mío, es normal – nada de lo que hiciera afectaba a la extraña mujer- traeré agua…

-¿Y me ayudarás a lavarme? – dijo, con las mejillas encendidas- ¿sí, te quedarías?

-¡Sí! – respondió la otra en un grito alborozado- ¡claro que sí!

-Por favor, perdóname… precisamente en este momento… estoy tan apenada…

-Es muy natural en tu estado… pero ya te sentirás mejor…

-Confío plenamente en ti – mintió- te esperaré…

Cuando regresó al camarote, llevaba, con ayuda de uno de los malvados hermanos, el afeminado Renkotsu, una gran jofaina de agua tibia, y una muda de ropa, bastante burda, pero cómoda, y limpia, al menos. Primero, limpiaron el suelo.

En cuanto Renkotsu salió (ante sus denodadas protestas, diciendo que era tan mujer como ellas, y no había nada que esconderle) gracias a que Kagome aludió a que solo su amada podía verla desnuda, Kikyo la desvistió, y tras desnudarse ella misma, la lavó completamente. Kagome se ayudó de su experiencia en los baños, para ignorar el asco que le provocaba ese tacto delicado sobre su piel expuesta.

-Kikyo, querida – le habló con extrema (y fingida) dulzura- quisiera… yo…

-¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? – se pegó a la espalda tibia de la princesa, aplastando sus pechos contra ella- ¿algo te preocupa?

-Yo… olvídalo… es una estupidez…

-¡Nada de lo que tu digas lo es!- separándose, la tomó del rostro, para obligarla a mirarla- Confía en mí… dímelo…

-Yo… yo también quiero estar contigo… sí… - se ruborizó encantadoramente- pero…

-¿Pero? – con solo mirar esa carita compungida de mejillas rojas, todas sus dudas se desvanecían

-Pero… todavía llevo… - lo pensó bien, porque bajo ninguna circunstancia renegaría de su hijo- todavía llevo el fruto de ese… híbrido… en mi cuerpo…

-Lo sé, mi vida…

-Podríamos… ¿podríamos esperar a que…todo… termine?... yo… yo no… siento que tú te mereces…

-¡Te comprendo hermosa mía!- se levantó y comenzó a girar y dar saltitos en la reducida camarilla, con sus pechos saltando con ella- ¡oh tan pura y dulce!... ¡Tan inocente paloma!

-¿Me comprendes, querida mía?

-¡Claro!... ¡quieres estar limpia y pura!... ¿Cómo no vas a sentirte sucia?... ¡Quieres venir a mí limpia de todo rastro de ese asqueroso monstruo!... ¡Mi dulce niña… mi blanca y pura niña!...

-¡Oh Kikyo… mi querida! – no podía creer lo insana que estaba esa mujer

-Te entiendo, y aunque a mí no me importa, porque para mí tú eres la criatura más inocente del mundo, te respetaré y apoyaré – se acercó a depositarle un casto beso en los labios, que a Kagome le supo a mierda- y esperaré…serán pocos días… y seremos una sola….

-¡Gracias querida mía! – no podía decirle mi amor, ni nada de eso… así que usaba el clásico de su madre- ¡oh gracias, mi querida y comprensiva Kikyo!

-¿quieres que me quede aquí, y durmamos abrazadas?- preguntó la otra, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse la nueva ropa

-¡sí!- fingió alborozo

Sabía mejor que nadie, que solo la ciega confianza de Kikyo la protegía por el momento de todo lo que la rodeaba. Por alguna razón, todavía no entendía que era lo que les causaba tanto temor a todos los que la ayudaban. Por que algo tenía esa loca… algo poderoso…

Durmió inquieta, recostada en el hombro de su captora, fingiendo estar feliz. Soñando con escuchar la voz de su marido, y el rugido de guerra de sus soldados, destruyéndolos a todos, y sacándola de ahí.

Y mientras ella suplicaba a todos los dioses, Inuyasha e Inutaisho rodeaban, corriendo sobre el agua, en un amplio perímetro, el barco. La idea era atacarlos por todos los flancos, impidiendo que lastimaran a su esposa. Sus guerreros, divididos por habilidades, estaban junto a ellos, a la espera. Algunos bajo el agua, otros sobre las nubes.

Solo Sesshoumaru haría un ataque frontal, el primer enfrentamiento.

Era una estrategia formidable…

**Continuará…**

**Mil perdones por la tardanza… mucho trabajo y mucha inspiración… pero nada de tiempo…**

**Espero que les guste este capi, ya les dije, Kagome es fuerte, valiente, e inteligente…**

**Y el reencuentro será A R D I E N T E!**

**Espero sus reviews… a tods ls que me leen!! Mil Gracias!**


	14. EMBOSCADA

_**SIN AMOR**_

_**EMBOSCADA...**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro... etc. Etc. Etc... ¿Qué más puedo decir? Una disculpa de antemano... **_

_**El sol brilla, los pájaros cantan… ¿Por qué no puedo escribir mi lemon?**_

_**Además, éste capítulo está bien feo… por favor, perdónenme!**_

_Y mientras ella suplicaba a todos los dioses, Inuyasha e Inutaisho rodeaban, corriendo sobre el agua, en un amplio perímetro, el barco. La idea era atacarlos por todos los flancos, impidiendo que lastimaran a su esposa. Sus guerreros, divididos por habilidades, estaban junto a ellos, a la espera. Algunos bajo el agua, otros sobre las nubes._

_Solo Sesshoumaru haría un ataque frontal, el primer enfrentamiento._

_Era una estrategia formidable…_

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

En la embarcación, Náraku estaba preparado para la recepción… supo que venían, y supo donde estaban.

Estaba furioso. Furioso porque le habían menospreciado… ¡por ser un híbrido!... y todo eso cuando el "Principito" no era más que un mestizo de baja estofa…

Siempre tuvo aspiraciones. Una de ellas había sido, mucho tiempo atrás, la bella concubina Kikyo, la siempre llamada diosa de mármol… pero luego, ese estúpido mestizo la había tomado…

Como lo odió por ello entonces…

Luego pensó que llegaría lejos en la milicia y sería rico y poderoso. Pero el Gran Señor le había mirado de una forma muy rara, y lo había asignado a la infantería. Soldado raso. Ni mas, ni menos… y entonces los odió a todos.

Y lo peor del asunto. Admiraba (y en cierto modo, su lado sádico deseaba) al príncipe Sesshoumaru, por frío, cruel y calculador. Pero se llevó la decepción de su vida cuando lo vio abrazando a Inuyasha. Fue una "hermosa" y particular escena. Se suponía que se odiaban ¿no?... o al menos eso parecía. Ese era el motivo por el cual miraba siempre al joven youkai. Esa capacidad de ser completamente indiferente a las debilidades humanas, como los inútiles y sobreestimados sentimientos. Ése era el tipo de persona que deseaba ser, él, un ser mezclado, cargando eternamente con el odio, el amor, la desesperación… en fin… con esa desagradable parte humana…

Pero tras la gran batalla donde las concubinas fueron arrasadas, y donde murió la favorita del mayor, Náraku tuvo que irse lejos, dentro del bosque, y encontrar un lugar donde gritar y gritar de ira.

Nunca pudo soportar ver a su ejemplo protegiendo al imbécil príncipe menor, el que le había arrebatado su sueño… esa mujer pétrea y preciosa, que estaba seguro sabría a roca cubierta con miel…

O bueno, al menos su lado humano tenía esas cursis ideas…

Y ahora, su eterno ejemplo venía "directo" a la carga contra él, y por sus espías supo donde estaban los otros dos perros.

No comprendía muy bien la extraña estrategia. Pero aplaudía todo lo que se les ocurría. Era divertido, y le retaban. Lástima que en realidad no serviría de gran cosa. Le habían menospreciado... le habían considerado insignificante, y ése, por sobre todas las cosas, resultaría su más craso error.

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Los tres demonios se encaminaban en un ataque guiado por el olfato y sus informantes. Sin embargo, algo en el aire les advertía una trampa. El verdadero problema, a pesar de ya estar casi encima del bote de Náraku, provenía el rastro perseguido. No podían sentir una "amenaza" real… tal como siempre percibían antes de un ataque, o previo a las batallas.

Sesshoumaru, casi transformado en su forma demoníaca, fue el primero en llegar ahí. Arrancó el barco del agua con un solo certero golpe, arrojándolo con fiereza al aire. Los mercenarios que iban en él, la guardia personal de Náraku, saltaron también, en perfecta sincronía con la nave, preparados para enfrentarse a los demonios perro. Sesshoumaru destazó con un casi delicado movimiento, a todo aquel desdichado que estuviese cerca suyo, mientras escuchaba al séquito de su padre y su hermano acercándose a gran velocidad.

Inuyasha, en un despliegue de poder atrapó en el aire la nave, llevándola consigo, como si de una pequeña vasija se tratara, hacia la orilla cubierta de redondos y brillantes guijarros. Sin esperar a su Padre y hermano, subió de un solo salto a la cubierta, encontrando una baranda destrozada, y una puerta rota. Cuando entró, un alarido de ira alertó a sus compañeros, apareciendo a su lado tan rápido como sus poderes les permitieron.

Y fue entonces que Sesshoumaru e Inutaisho cayeron en la cuenta.

La nave era un cascarón casi hueco, en su interior, bajo cubierta, un salón mediano, adornado bellamente, si no se tomase en cuenta el destrozo causado por los hermanos perro, había algo que se movía. "ESO" respiraba colocado en una posición imposible para el cuerpo humano común.

Pero es que "eso" no era un cuerpo humano…

El Gran Señor y su hijo mayor se colocaron silenciosamente atrás y a cada lado del más joven peliplateado. En un silencio lleno de odio observaron lo que el taimado traidor había preparado para ellos. De pronto, de la nada, un chiquillo simplemente se materializó ante ellos…

-Hola… hola… hola… -pronunció el joven recién llegado, sin asomo de amabilidad en su voz, aún adolescente- Mi padre les manda saludos…

-¿Padre?

-Estoy aquí para darles una pequeña visita guiada por el barco del placer…

-¡Que dem…!- Ahora Inuyasha estaba a un pelo de ir y partirle… por la mitad. El niño sonrió

-Usted debe ser el príncipe Inuyasha… -lo miró de hito en hito, con descarado desdén- impetuoso, vulgar… un híbrido. Tal como lo describió Padre.

Esta vez, fue Inutaisho quien casi se le va encima…

-Inu-no-Taisho – susurró, con voz casi divertida- el Gran Demonio Perro… el padre de un príncipe débil, y un bastardo…

-Más vale que des pronto el mensaje por el que fuiste dejado atrás, o si no, tendremos que imaginárnoslo, porque pienso destrozarte y comerme tu estúpido corazón –murmuró… no, gruñó el Príncipe mayor, en un hilo de voz, causado por la ira. Sus ojos escarlata y sus marcas perdieron todo parecido con lo humano…- Hakudoshi…

-¡Oh! –palmeó el chiquillo con los ojos amatistas brillando como estrellas -¡Asombroso poder telepático!

-¡Déjate de estupideces!

El chico dejó de reír, saliendo entonces a la luz del sol. Allí pudieron verle por completo. Era un niño hermoso, si podía denominársele de esa forma. La piel de pura porcelana, combinaba con un pelo blanco, casi plateado, y unos ojos que a la luz, parecían de lavanda pálida.

Sin embargo, todo él exhalaba el aroma personal de Náraku. Y eso fue más que suficiente para revolverles el estómago.

-Éste es un pequeño regalo de Padre. –se encaminó al centro de la estancia, donde la "cosa" descansaba, palpitaba. La tocó suavemente. Apenas un roce. Y se abrió como una flor.

En el centro de esa viscosa y palpitante cosa, se encontraba una muñeca viva. Una criatura hecha con la sangre de Kagome y carne falsa de demonios sacrificados. Una vasija hueca, sin vida, pero viva en cierta repulsiva manera.

Acostada en el centro de la flor, estaba la copia de la joven esposa del príncipe Inuyasha. Parecía dormir, como si estuviera apoyada en algo… ¿En otro cuerpo, quizás?...

De pronto se levantó, en sus rasgos de mármol se pintó el temor, y sus ojos huecos, carentes de pupila, se abrieron desmesuradamente, al mismo tiempo que su boca, en un grito mudo…

Y es que esa copia presentaba exactamente todo lo que a Kagome le pasaba, como si estuviera ahí mismo, capaz de flotar en el aire, de caer, de mostrar cada partícula del delicado cuerpo de la esposa real, solo para herir a sus observadores…

Porque ella, y sus captores se encontraban muy lejos, en un pequeñísimo bote encubierto por los trucos del traidor, y lejos, al menos por el momento, de su alcance…

-Disfruten el espectáculo - tan repentinamente como apareció, el chico albino se disolvió en el aire.

-Inuyasha – susurró Sesshoumaru, ahora de verdad preocupado por la sanidad mental de su pequeño hermano…

Y cuando la muñeca comenzó a moverse, de verdad, y por primera vez, comenzó a dudar de su propia sanidad…

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

N. del A.: A partir de ahora vendrá una escena un tanto dura… se desarrollará en partes, mostrando lo que ocurre a Kagome, pero a través de los ojos de sus familiares, por medio de la muñeca…

Perdónenme si hiero a más de una…

Tendrá solución, como todo en esta vida…

Además la edité--- o andaba mal o el viaje mental no me ayudó, pero decidí suavizarla…

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Justamente al lado contrario de donde el ataque se desarrollaba, Náraku lo observaba todo a través de los ojos de su creación. Sí. Su creación.

El insensible, cruel y casi satánico chico peliblanco, fue totalmente creación suya, a partir de su cuerpo , y sus nuevos y deslumbrantes conocimientos de alquimia. Y ver el estado de shock en que quedaron sus enemigos, lo hizo casi tener un orgasmo… solo de pensarlo, se llevó la mano a la entrepierna. Ahora, por fin vendría lo mejor…

Entró al pequeño camarote donde las mujeres dormían. La estampa le hubiera causado ternura, si hubiera tenido la capacidad de sentirla… pero no… por el momento solo se excitó terriblemente.

-Kikyo- soltó, en un tono bajo y duro- ¡Kikyo!

-¿Náraku? – la concubina abrió los ojos con pesadez- ¿Qué es lo que pasa…?

-Vengo a cobrar parte de mi deuda – Kagome se incorporó rápidamente, mirándolo- y quiero empezar por la mejor parte de todas…

La mirada dedicada a Kagome le heló la sangre. Sin embargo, a pesar de su demoníaca rapidez, no lo fue más que Kikyo. De pronto, y para su propia diversión se encontró de frente con los ojos de azabache y roca de la exconcubina.

-Vamos, querida, quítate –en el rostro pálido de Kagome se pintó el temor, y sus ojos canela, apagados por el agotamiento, se abrieron desmesuradamente al mismo tiempo que su boca, en un grito que no salió, porque se quedó sin aire al comprender.- Vengo por mi pago, y ésta es la parte que más me ha importado desde un principio…

-¡No te dejaré tocarla! – escupió la mujer- ¡Ella es mía!...

-¿Y acaso tú piensas detenerme? –preguntó sardónico- ¿Tú?, ¿Una simple humana?

-¡Sí!

-Bien, entonces creo que te has buscado esto –Y de pronto, se encontraba tras la ex concubina de mármol, quién gruñó de dolor, al ser golpeada y sus brazos fuertemente torcidos hacia atrás- Hasta donde sé… ¿Siempre has sangrado, no?... parece que tienes un problema…

-¡¿Qué?!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Inuyasha casi gritó cuando vio a Kagome (a su copia) echarse hacia atrás, y pegarse contra lo que aparentemente era un muro invisible para ellos. Lágrimas descontroladas salían de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras mordía su muñeca, tratando de acallar los gritos…

Gritos ahora perfectamente audibles, aunque ininteligibles…

La mujer lloraba a mares, gritaba y se retorcía en el suelo, envolviendo sus piernas apretadas contra su cuerpo, con los brazos. Algo la salpicó. Sangre.

Sangre.

¿¡De quién?!

Ella pareció a punto de desmayarse, mientras contemplaba sus dedos cubiertos de sangre, tomada de algún punto entre su pelo…

Extendió la mano, como en una súplica, pero, como si hubiese tocado hierro candente, la apartó con rapidez…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Kagome gritó, echándose hacia atrás para alejarse lo más posible de la escena que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos, encontrándose de inmediato con la pared del minúsculo camarote. Cuando Náraku destrozó las ropas de Kikyo, no pudo evitar llorar con todas sus fuerzas. La ex concubina lloraba y sus alaridos resonaban en el pequeño lugar, y ella le hacía coro con todo su corazón.

Mordió su muñeca para evitar insultar al semidemonio, no fuera que lastimara todavía más a la otra mujer.

Náraku simplemente aplastó a Kikyo con su poder… al final de cuentas, a pesar de todo, él era un híbrido… uno poderoso… y ella solo era una humana… golpeó a la mujer, la azotó contra las paredes, la abofeteó… se solazó en torturarla, mientras ella aún intentaba oponer resistencia. En algún momento, ya no pudo ni luchar, cubierta su cara y cuerpo de morados, y llena de heridas sangrantes, con uno de sus ojos completamente cerrado y azul.

Arrancó de un tirón las ropas, dejándole solo jirones de tela en la cintura y en los hombros. La piel desnuda de Kikyo tenía una blancura deslumbrante…

-Bien, bien, ahora entendemos por qué te llamaban la "diosa de mármol"- La dejó caer al suelo con un quejido ahogado, tomándola por las rodillas, para levantar sus caderas.

Expuso cruelmente las partes desnudas de la hembra. La miró casi con desdén ante los ojos horrorizados y llenos de lágrimas de la princesa…

-¡Mira eso!- dijo con tono triunfal- a pesar de todo, tienes tan rosa aquí, como todas las demás… ¿Estás mojada?... ¡Estás mojada!...

Y tomándola salvajemente del cuello, la alzó lo suficiente como para alcanzar sus pechos. La miró con parsimonia, aún tratando la mujer de conservar su dignidad, fingiendo valor. Luego, miró a Kagome, y se relamió los labios.

Mordió tan duro, que el seno derecho de la mujer se convirtió en una masa sanguinolenta, y ambas hembras gritaron, una de dolor… la otra de terror… y Kagome no pudo evitar extender una mano con desesperación, como si con eso pudiese evitar nada… Aunque se arrepintió de inmediato, en cuanto el híbrido escupió el trozo de carne arrancado, que aún conservaba en la boca.

Le princesa se cubrió de sangre, mientras sentía algo resbalando por su pelo…

Cuando se llevó la mano ahí, tomó lo que la había manchado…

Náraku había arrancado un trozo de carne de la concubina, y se lo había lanzando, con una carcajada siniestra… de pronto, y antes de que Kagome pudiera siquiera desmayarse, se bajó los pantalones, mostrando tres miembros de un asqueroso color púrpura, erectos y móviles como serpientes…

Y Fue ésta vez Kikyo quien soltó un alarido de absoluto terror al sentirlo entrar.

Una embestida, y sus orificios habían sido cubiertos…

Dos de los miembros entraron en su vagina, cerrada, siempre herida… y un chorro de sangre saltó al suelo… el otro entró por atrás, éste último, sin preparación o cuidado alguno, haciendo que se arqueara con los ojos desorbitados, y el cuerpo al rojo…

Perdió el conocimiento… y Kagome también…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

El cuerpo seguía en el suelo, inmóvil y desmadejado, apenas parecía respirar.

Inuyasha extendió una mano, tentado a levantarla, siendo detenido de inmediato por su padre y su hermano.

-No debes tocarla, Inuyasha… no hasta que sepamos donde localizarlos – Dijo el Gran Señor, pálido- tal vez si lo haces… ella…

-¡NO! – exaltado, Inuyasha se giró para encontrarse con el cuerpo de su hermano mayor, que lo detuvo en silencio- yo…

-Vete, si quieres… -Sesshoumaru temía más a que él enloqueciera de veras- porque…

Pero no pudo acabar…

La muñeca se elevó en el aire, más bien, las caderas de la muñeca se elevaron en el aire…

Lo que a continuación sucedió, incluso, y contra toda su voluntad, nubló los ojos de Inuyasha de lágrimas de espesa sangre…

La figura se movía de un lado al otro, repentinamente, lo que parecía una malla de tela muy fina, fue desgarrada de sobre su piel, exponiendo al fin la desnudez de la joven. Inuyasha tragó hondo al reconocer ese cuerpo tantas veces recorrido por él, incluso el diminuto lunar en forma de media luna que habitaba en el pliegue de su seno derecho fue mostrado, y la fina piel de seda inmaculada de su entrepierna, cerrados sus labios sonrosados y tembloroso el vientre ahora cargado de la mujer…

Y tal vez eso fue lo peor…

Los pezones eran jalados por una mano invisible, mordidos, dejando fieras marcas de dientes en la carne blanca, fue azotada, girada, lamida… quedaban rastros brillantes de humedad en aquellas partes saboreadas con crueldad…

Y ella solo gritaba…

En cierto momento, Sesshoumaru se encaminó al frente, para rodear a su hermano con los brazos, no para abrazarle, sino para contenerle…

Porque ante ellos, las piernas esbeltas de la chica se separaron, aún en el aire, colgando casi de cabeza, y sus labios se abrieron vulgarmente… fue mancillada bruscamente, cruelmente, ante los ojos enceguecidos de sufrimeinto, sin embargo, seguía seca… cayó humedad… ¿saliva, tal vez?... entonces, algo penetró violentamente a la muñeca, abriendo y dejando expuesto el sonrosado y herido interior de aquel tan adorado cuerpo femenino… y la figura abrió mucho los ojos, para luego cerrarlos y gritar…

Inuyasha… estaba llamando a Inuyasha…

Quien se encontraba apresado entre su Padre y su hermano, cubriéndolo para que no hiciese una barbaridad… como, por ejemplo, convertirse, y matarlos a todos ahí mismo…

Tras muchos angustiosos minutos, el cuerpo sin vida cayó secamente al suelo, mientras algo escurría de entre sus muslos… algo además del semen de su atacante… algo espeso…

Y entonces, los tres demonios aullaron…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Antes de soltar a una Kagome que más bien parecía muñeca de trapo, Náraku dejó caer su carta maestra. Sabía bien donde herir… y por qué…

Con un movimiento imprevisible, e imperceptible, dejó caer, no, más bien introdujo, un trozo de carne informe arrancada, así como una buena cantidad de sangre, en una vejiga, que luego rompió con las uñas…

La carne, sangre y semen mezclados, corrieron inevitablemente entre los muslos de Kagome, y sobre sus nalgas, escurriendo al suelo. Ella, por instinto, se tomó del vientre, donde un palpitante dolor la atenazaba… tuvo miedo…

Lloró, sin siquiera poder moverse, y ya sin lágrimas…

Lloró por todo lo perdido.., porque aunque su esposo fuese a rescatarla, ya no la soportaría más… estaba sucia, maltratada y rota…

Manchada con la semilla de un maldito… y ellos que eran tan sensibles al olor, no podrían dejar pasar la esencia del canalla de Náraku….

No. Sucia… sucia…

Lo había perdido todo…

_Para siempre…._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Hermano – la voz en su oído llegaba desde muy lejos… distante como las eternidades- hermano…

No veía, no oía, no sentía, solo en su mente se repetía una y otra vez la escena donde la sangre corría entre las piernas de su mujer… ¿Acaso había algo más en que pensar?

-Inuyasha… - Otra vez esa voz, profunda y lejana, que le urgía a regresar de su pesadilla- Hermano… regresa….

No… no escucharía ese estúpido llamado… ahora todo lo que podía pensar era en matar… matar… matarlo todo… destruirlo todo…

-Ven – la voz, ahora temblaba, y, de alguna manera que no alcanzaba a comprender, le obligó a ver una luz en su cabeza- ven… ven Inuyasha…

Y solo acertó a lanzar un ataque sin sentido, antes de que la luz le cegase por completo…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Abrió los ojos dorados, aún entre dolores. Se encontró atrapado en un nudo cálido y húmedo. Curioso por lo que lo tenía tan enredado, giró sus ojos para encontrarse con los cerrados orbes de su hermano mayor. Tembló.

-¿Sesshoumaru? – con un hilo de voz, para luego aullar -¡¿Sesshoumaru?!

-Calla, que me duele la cabeza, idiota

-¿Pero qué…? –le apartó con brusco cuidado- ¿Qué te…?

-Garras de acero… -contestó a la no formulada pregunta – unas muy raras garras…

-¡¿Estás…?! –la humedad provenía de la sangre acumulada en gran parte del pecho del mayor.

-Si te callaras, te aseguro que me sentiría mucho mejor –una media sonrisa, aún con los ojos cerrados, adornó el rostro manchado- pero no te sientas tan importante… todavía eres un debilucho…

-Perro estúpido – contestó el más joven, aunque su rostro preocupado lo desmentía- ¿Qué… que ocurrió?

-Tranquilo, Inuyasha –justo en el momento que el demonio abrió sus ojos de ámbar y los fijó en los del menor, los recuerdos regresaron a la mente del más joven- Tranquilo…

Y lloró silenciosamente, en el hombro húmedo de sangre de su aniki…

**Continuará…**

**De nuevo una disculpa muy, muy, muy sentida a todos sus reviews, por la tardanza, simplemente tenía un bloqueo tan absoluto que dolía.**

**Y me temo que no ha desembocado en nada bueno, cuando hemos sido partícipes de la violación de nuestra heroína…**

**Les quiere eternamente:**

**Simorgh…**

**Gracias por todos y cada uno de sus mensajes de apoyo, y para apurarme, fueron mi inspiración…**


	15. DESENCUENTROS

_**SIN AMOR**_

_**EMBOSCADA...**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Historia sin fines de lucro... etc. Etc. Etc... ¿Qué más puedo decir? Una disculpa de antemano... **_

_**Y me agrada el fresco de la noche… **_

_**Y creo que es hora de verse de nuevo las caras…**_

_**¿Me perdonará la musa mis errores?**_

. _Ella, por instinto, se tomó del vientre, donde un palpitante dolor la atenazaba… tuvo miedo…_

_Lloró, sin siquiera poder moverse, y ya sin lágrimas…_

_Lloró por todo lo perdido..., porque aunque su esposo fuese a rescatarla, ya no la soportaría más… estaba sucia, maltratada y rota…_

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Poco tardaron los rastreadores en encontrar el verdadero barco donde viajaba Náraku y su valioso y herido cargamento. Más tardaron en pronunciar las palabras necesarias para exponer el sitio, que lo que los Demonios Perro en comenzar a llegar hasta ahí.

Inuyasha, rodeado por el aura protectora de su onii-sama, viajaba a una velocidad que ni él mismo se hubiera creído capaz de desarrollar. En pocos minutos se encontraban casi sobre el bote, cubierto con una cortina de energía que lo camuflajeaba haciéndolo notar solo la onda de movimiento en el agua. Un intrincado diseño se develó al destrozar la nube energética. Un bote real. Uno de los pequeños botes que hacía años fueran de los príncipes. De hecho, éste en particular era de Inuyasha cuando niño. Era usado para enseñarles en toda regla las artes de la navegación.

El pequeño bote un día desapareció, pero se creyó que había sido alguna travesura principesca, o bien, que Sesshoumaru, en un arranque de odio, lo había hundido.

Ahora sabían dónde estaba.

Náraku lo conservó todos esos años, solo para usarlo para su venganza…

Y por cierto, ahora el antes mencionado se encontraba en cubierta, cómodamente reclinado en un montón de cojines bordados de aspecto muy costoso. Cojines salidos de la habitación particular de Sesshoumaru.

Cubierto solo con una túnica completamente abierta, mostraba su anatomía a todo aquel que deseara verla. Algunos de los cojines, estaban manchados. Rápidamente, por el olor y apariencia, los demonios reconocieron lo que era.

Semen. De Náraku. Sobre los carísimos cojines de damasco añil del cuarto del heredero.

Sonrió feliz ante el rictus que apareció en los tres Grandes. El resto de los soldados que les acompañaban solo pensaron que no habría castigo digno de tal ofensa…

O tal vez si…

-Bienvenidos, aunque un poco tarde –Náraku los recorrió a todos con la mirada, mientras masajeaba con fuerza uno de sus miembros, manteniendo los tres erectos a fuerza de voluntad- ¿Vienen por la princesita?

-Desearás, con todo tu corazón, haber muerto antes de que llegáramos –Inutaisho habló, y su voz hizo vibrar de miedo todos los corazones, incluso el de Náraku.- desearás haberte suicidado…

-No... im… impo… - se sacudió el maligno híbrido, mientras que espasmos cruzaban su deforme virilidad, haciendo saltar chorros blancuzcos… que dejó caer sobre uno de los pantalones bordados en plata del Príncipe Menor.- ¡ahh!... sí…

-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! –Inuyasha no comprendía en lo absoluto a ése híbrido

-¿Has oído… hablar de… los… besos… indirectos? –preguntó entre jadeos el interpelado-¿principito?

-¡¿Qué?! –Sesshoumaru solo abrió un poco más los ojos, convertida ahora su cara en una máscara pétrea

-Esto es… -rió suavemente- esto es… sexo indirecto…

Le miraron un par de segundos. Luego, Inutaisho lanzó una sencilla orden, sin levantar la voz.

Los soldados y los príncipes asintieron levemente. Y ésa fue la mejor parte.

El ataque fue llevado con rapidez. Los secuaces de Náraku, ocultos para la emboscada final, fueron rápidamente reducidos a meros trozos de carne por los soldados perro. Los más poderosos entre ellos, tuvieron el raro honor de probar las garras de los tres Grandes.

Náraku reía, tratando de consumar su venganza, a punto de tomar el contenido de un frasco. No era un suicidio. El líquido le separaría de su parte humana, y el demonio, libre, iría por cierto tiempo al mundo de los muertos. Sería prácticamente inmune a cualquier ataque.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que la primera gota tocase siquiera su lengua, un látigo verde estrelló contra el frasco oscuro. Éste se volvió añicos, evaporando en un verde vapor el contenido…

Náraku gritó… no había contado con ésa habilidad del heredero. Más bien pensó que se distraería lo suficiente… vamos… ¿Qué tanto tiempo toma dar un simple trago?. Ése fue su error. No alcanzó a darlo.

Y a pesar de la increíble golpiza de que fue objeto, no murió, sino que quedó atado con energía, y arrastrado por agua y tierra, lejos del bote, a una jaula especial.

Se lanzaron al barquito, rompiendo las gruesas cerraduras del único camarote. El que olía a sangre.

El que olía a Kagome.

Al abrirlo, no pudieron más que ahogar una exclamación…

Kikyo estaba sentada, puesto sobre su herido pecho un vendaje improvisado con los restos de sus ropas, aún sangrante, pero consciente. Curaba con determinada eficiencia las heridas infligidas a Kagome, lavándole los restos de semilla del bastardo, y la sangre acumulada entre las piernas, con lo que quedaba del cubo de agua. La princesa seguía inconsciente, con la cabeza recostada en un bulto hecho a duras penas con el futón y mantas. Aparentemente, había Kikyo encontrado fuerzas de quién sabe dónde para moverla de su retorcida posición en el suelo, y colocarla más cómodamente.

Podía notarse con claridad el camino seguido por la loca ex concubina, porque el suelo mostraba huellas de sangre espesa y sin coagular aún. Pero ella parecía no notarlo. Su única preocupación era la princesita.

-Kikyo –Inuyasha la llamó, sin poder evitar el tono paternalista- ¿Kikyo?

La mujer levantó la vista. Los miró con los ojos vacíos desde su charco carmesí. De pronto una luz brilló en el fondo de sus pupilas…

-¡Llévensela! –gritó, alborozada- ¡si se la llevan a los médicos ahora, ella no morirá!... –se arrojó a los pies del Youkai, tomando el borde de la túnica, manchándola de rojo- ¡Le suplico, Señor, Que se lleve a mi amada!... ¡sálvela!... ¡La han herido mucho!...

-Tú también estás herida mujer, sangras por todos lados –Sesshoumaru, a pesar del infinito desprecio que sentía, no pudo menos que mortificarse por esa loca y enamorada criatura, que moría de a poco en el suelo, sin notarlo- ven… las llevaremos…

-¡Yo estoy bien!... ¡llévense a mi avecilla dorada!... ¡Sálvenla!...

-Lo haremos –Sesshoumarou miró repentinamente al mismo punto que su Padre y su hermano.

De entre la maleza, salió una mujer anciana, encorvada. Intentaba ocultarse, pero, una vez descubierta, no podía más que darse a conocer por cuenta propia.

Kaede.

Los miró a todos serenamente. Había vivido suficiente. No tenía miedo.

-Ella morirá si sangra más –dijo, con voz suave, mirando a Kikyo- y la otra aparentemente ha perdido al producto….

Esas palabras provocaron un furor inaudito en el joven peliplateado. Casi se arroja a matarla, cuando una mano lo detuvo.

-Yo puedo curarlas a ambas. Ahora. No puedo salvar al feto, si ya ha sido arrancado, pero al menos puedo hacer que las entrañas de la madre se recuperen, para poder tener otro…

Ante la urgencia del momento, Inuyasha aceptó la ayuda. Los médicos que llevaban consigo, aunque muy buenos, no conocían las hierbas medicinales de la región… asintió.

Kaede pidió que las llevaran a su cabaña.

Inuyasha –Habló Inutaisho, al ver el cuerpo flácido de la ex concubina, en la parihuela- Inuyasha… creo…

Todos la miraron.

En algún momento, entre que la levantaron, y comenzaron a recorrer el corto camino, ella había estirado la mano para tomar la de Kagome. Y había dejado de respirar.

_Kikyo estaba muerta._

No detuvieron el paso. Tenían que llegar a la cabaña, puesto que lo único que en verdad importaba era la joven esposa real.

Entraron en la penumbra fresca del lugar, y todos, menos los médicos y la curandera, salieron a acampar en el bosque.

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Parpadeó lentamente. Un lacerante dolor la hizo quejarse cuando intentó incorporarse. Gimió. Sin embargo, la luz tamizada de violeta la distrajo. Una mano delicada la sostuvo con rapidez, mientras una voz cálida hablaba muy cerca de su oído.

Enfocó el rostro junto a ella. Y un mar de lágrimas brotó de sus ojos.

-Tranquila, Kagome, todo está bien ahora –Inuyasha permaneció día y noche, durante una semana, pegado a ella, sin dormir, y apenas probando bocado, en la más completa de las preocupaciones- tranquila, mi niña…

-¿Inu…Ya…sha? –murmuró. Pero de pronto, el recuerdo de lo sucedido la golpeó como un balde de agua helada

Intentó zafarse del agarre de su marido. Intentó alejarse. El dolor en su vientre y en su intimidad la hizo detenerse. La violación. La sangre.

Lloró de nuevo, todavía más desconsolada. Lloró por el hijo perdido, por la vida perdida…

Lloró por su amor, ya no digno de corresponderse.

-¿Kagome? – la dulzura en la voz del joven híbrido era casi palpable – Kagome…

La dejó desahogarse. Estaba asustada, traumatizada. La abrazó y la apretó suavemente contra su pecho, para que oyese el rítmico latido de su corazón.

-Llora, si lo necesitas… -le dijo, sin dejarla alejarse, que era lo que parecía querer- pero no te muevas, aún estás delicada, mi pequeña… por favor, quédate quieta…

-Yo… te suplico… no me toques –Ella interpuso una pequeña mano cubierta de rasguños entre ellos- no soy digna de que me toques… estoy…

-Kagome –suspiró el hanyou- mi Kagome…

-¡Estoy sucia!... ¡¿Qué no lo ves?!

-No… -pero supo que nada la haría razonar, así que se limitó a abrazarla, acariciando gentilmente los cabellos azabache- todo está bien ahora…

Cerca de ellos, sentado en el suelo, los miraba Sesshoumaru. Podía sentir la angustia de su hermano, y el dolor de su cuñada. Podía percibir la terrible mortificación de ambos, y se admiraba de la entereza del joven. Deseó poder levantarse y abrazarlos a ambos, pero no tuvo el valor. Solo se mantuvo alerta a cualquier necesidad por mínima que fuera. Inuyasha solo había comido cuando él prácticamente le ponía la comida en la boca. Y cuidó que no se colapsara mientras esperaban a que la joven regresase del coma.

Ahora estaba un poco mejor. Pero le afectaba la infinita tristeza de la mujer.

¿Qué podía hacer para confortarla?

Tres días más tarde, con la esposa real lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir un viaje cuidadosamente organizado para protegerla en todos los sentidos, retomaron el camino a casa. Eso sí. Náraku seguía en la jaula, esperando lo que le vendría encima.

Varias veces intentó provocar lo suficiente a alguien, como para que lo matara… por que había escuchado su sentencia… la muerte de los 100 días…

De verdad que estaba arrepentido de seguir con vida…

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Kagome caminaba un poco, desde hacía un par de días. Tenía prohibido dar más de diez pasos, y sobre todo, no podía siquiera levantar una pluma, sin que alguien, quién fuera, gritara y se lanzara hacia ella a recogerla.

Todos los días, en cualquier momento, Inuyasha iba a su lado.

Arregló todo lo necesario para dejar sus obligaciones principescas por un tiempo. El tiempo necesario.

-Ella sigue igual, como si se hubiera apagado – dijo en voz baja el joven peliplateado- no puedo tocarla sin que recule, ni puedo hablarle sin que suelte las lágrimas.

-¿has decidido ya decirle? –Sesshoumaru, sentado a su lado, le puso el brazo alrededor de los anchos hombros - ¿no crees que debería saberlo?

-No… lo más seguro es que se ponga mal –Inuyasha clavó la vista en el suelo- Si ya de por sí, es difícil mantenerla quieta…

-¿Crees que no acepte la realidad?

-Creo que pensará que es hijo de ese maldito –por primera vez, hablaban del hijo nonato del hanyou- ella no sabía que estaba preñada…

-Pero tarde o temprano lo sabrá –Sesshoumaru le miró con preocupación- y el susto será terrible…

-Lo sé…

Mientras tanto, Kagome se debatía, en una hondonada de dolor, en si debía decirle o no a su marido que había estado preñada… y que no fue capaz de proteger al bebé…

Que su hijo había muerto durante la salvaje violación, y que ahora ella estaba seca, por dentro y por fuera…

Acostada de lado en la gigantesca cama, observó cómo le llevaban comida y medicamentos… tomó todo en silencio, aunque no se acabó la comida. Pero no quería provocar más molestias. Se durmió, siendo velada en silencio por su esposo, que entró en la habitación sin ser notado, y se sentó a su lado para verla dormir.

-¡Noooo!... ¡noooo… déjame… noooo!... ¡Inuyashaaaaa! – gritó, y se sentó de golpe en la cama, bañada en sudor, y ardiendo en fiebre - ¡nooo!... ¡quítamelo Inuyasha!...

El aludido ya estaba sobre ella, tocándole la frente. Gritó una orden, y los médicos prácticamente se materializaron en el cuarto. Fue llevada al hospital, donde fue sumergida en baños llenos de aguas medicinales.

De pronto, de entre sus piernas brotó un hilo de sangre. El olor de esa sangre llegó al fino olfato de los Demonios perro que esperaban afuera. Inuyasha simplemente deshizo la puerta como si fuese mazapán, y se arrojó sobre su esposa…

-Ella está bien, mi Señor Príncipe – el jefe de médicos lo tranquilizó… apenas- la sangre es de la herida del perineo… se abrió nuevamente los puntos… pero ya va mejor…

-Ella… ¿ella no…?- no concluyó la pregunta

-No mi Señor – el médico sonrió- el cachorro sigue bien. Los latidos son regulares… aunque..

-¿Qué?

-Nada, mi señor, nada de qué preocuparse… -dudó en hacerle saber su descubrimiento, puesto que no sabía que tan factible era- todo estará bien ahora…

-Bien…

Afuera de nuevo, junto a su hermano y su padre, Inuyasha se llevó la mano al pecho…

-¿Lo sientes? –preguntó el Gran Señor

-Sí… y duele…

-¿Cómo aquella vez?

-no… pero pensé que… ésta vez…

-Solo estaba asustado –comentó el joven youkai- tal vez porque su madre está enferma. Por eso te ha llamado…

-¿Qué puedo hacer para consolarlo…?... es decir… no es como si pudiera tomarlo en brazos ni nada… ¡Aún no nace!

-Ve con ella. Tócala. El cachorro te mostrará donde está. Lo demás, depende de tu instinto, hijo –contestó casi con ternura el Gran Señor, girándose para dejarlo.

Sesshoumaru se posicionó frente a él. Puso ambas manos en los hombros del más joven. En silencio, le dijo mil cosas con la mirada. Finalmente lo soltó, y se marchó.

Inuyasha esperó a que le dejasen entrar de nuevo junto a ella. Sedada, lucía más relajada y tranquila que en todos esos días.

Se encaminó a la blanca y estrecha cama, rodeada de cosas raras.

Se sentó en el incómodo banco de madera.

Y su mano derecha se movió sola, como si tuviera vida propia, encontrando fácilmente el camino al vientre todavía plano, y extremadamente suave de su esposa.

Hizo tal y como su Padre le dijo.

Se concentró, y dejó fluir su energía, buscando… y un latido, y una descarga que pecó de fuerte, para provenir de alguien tan pequeño, le mostró el sitio exacto. Casi pudo sentir el contacto con ése pequeño ser… pudo sentirlo en su mano…

Estuvo tentado a reír a carcajadas, cuando percibió como pataleaba vigorosamente, como un renacuajo histérico, buscando acercarse más a él. Y había algo más. Pero no logró identificarlo…

Se contentó con sentirlo…

-Eres fuerte, cachorrito –murmuró, y supo que el proyecto de cachorro lo escuchaba, pudo sentir como el cuerpecillo le atendía- ahora, solo concéntrate en crecer. Tu madre está a salvo ahora… lo que le pasan son solo pesadillas…

Luego se lo pensó mejor. No creía que el bebé entendiera lo que significaba esa palabra…

-Quiero decir… que son cosas que no están pasando… todo está bien –luego se sintió como un tonto al pensar que el cachorro entendía el significado de algunas palabras, y no de otras- yo estoy aquí… Papá está aquí… estás a salvo ahora…

La descarga se intensificó, como si le respondieran. Rió por lo bajo de nuevo.

-Papá está aquí… siempre…

Y lo encontró la noche, junto a su mujer, acariciándola con delicadeza, y hablando de vez en cuando con su retoño. Y el latido doloroso le había abandonado al fin.

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Cerca del tercer mes de embarazo de Kagome, es decir, dos meses tres semanas después del rescate, al fin se encontraba mejor. Ya no lloraba, y aunque había decidido no contarle nada a Inuyasha sobre su supuesto "aborto", creía que todo iría mejor…

Eso, si lograba intimar de nuevo con su marido…

No era que tuviera deseos… más bien, la idea de ser tocada le repugnaba hasta el vómito… pero ciertamente sabía que era su deber… y que otro de sus deberes era darle un hijo a su esposo.

Esposo que por alguna razón tenía fijación con su vientre. Aunque tratase de ocultarlo. Y eso le dolía. Porque pensó que él presentía que le ocultaba lo del bebé perdido…

Y por alguna razón insensata, a nadie se le había ocurrido comentarle de su preñez. Todos dieron por sentado que otro lo haría… y el tiempo seguía su curso…

Ella creyendo que había perdido al crío…

Inuyasha temiendo que ella lo repudiara si creía que era de Náraku…

Y las náuseas matutinas la estaban matando…

Vomitaba por enésima vez en el retrete, y por enésima vez también, Sango, recuperada, pero algo apagada desde el ataque, le daba a beber té de hierbas, para calmarla.

-No entiendo Sango – Murmuró Kagome, Sentada en el suelo, apenas pudiendo hablar- ¿y este malestar?...¿Tendré un virus?

-¿No cree, mi señora que puede ser…? –dejó la pregunta en el aire

-¡NO!- y recobró algo de vitalidad ante la sola idea- ¡Eso no es posible!... ¿verdad, Sango?... yo perdí… yo…

Y un pesado silencio se hizo en la habitación, mientras espasmos del más puro terror la sacudían…

Inuyasha…

Inuyasha desconocía su anterior fallido embarazo…

Inuyasha creería…

Creería que el crío era de Náraku, producto de la violación…

Y Kagome lloró de nuevo, ésta vez, más desconsoladamente que nunca, mientras sus manos sujetaban con furia su vientre…

E Inuyasha, al otro lado de la ciudad, sitió el llamado del cachorro, que pedía ayuda a gritos… para defenderlo de su propia madre…

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Sesshoumaru, tendido desnudo en el centro de la habitación, era atendido al mismo tiempo por tres de sus concubinas favoritas. Una de ellas le hacía una fabulosa felación, mientras la otra le besaba todo el cuerpo, buscando darle sensaciones más intensas. Una última, con las piernas ampliamente separadas, dejaba que su amo hurgase conocedoramente en su caliente y mojado interior…

Justo llenaba de blanca semilla la boca de una de ellas, cuando escuchó el correr de su hermano…

Decidió dejar que sus hembras tuviesen un espectacular orgasmo, al menos una vez, antes de correr a ver que les pasaba…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**No se preocupen… creo conveniente adelantar que no le pasará nada al bebé…**

**Pero quería mostrar como nuestro Inu le demuestra un gran amor a su esposa, sin ser capaz de reconocerlo abiertamente….**

**En el próximo capítulo, muchas razones serán dadas… y el muy esperado Lemon de la reconciliación…**

**Lo último, aunque no lo parezca, tiene un motivo!! Jajaja!!**


End file.
